


Soeur du Mal

by gouttedeau62



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 15:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 42,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gouttedeau62/pseuds/gouttedeau62
Summary: Un seul détail change, et l'histoire entière est totalement bouleversée. Dans un autre univers, Tom Jedusor se découvre une soeur. Et pas n'importe qui. Folle pour certains, envoûtante pour d'autres, Sola Lovegood ne laisse personne indifférent. De son côté, notre futur Seigneur des Ténèbres se retrouve vite fasciné malgré lui...
Relationships: Alphard Black/Original Female Character(s), Tom Riddle/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Tom – 15 octobre 1941

**Author's Note:**

> Coucou tout le monde!
> 
> Voici une histoire qui se déroule dans les années 40, lors de la jeunesse de notre cher Seigneur des Ténèbres. Elle est presque finie, et fera aux alentours de 50-60 000 mots, pour une quinzaine de chapitres. 
> 
> Bonne lecture! Le premier chapitre est un peu court, les suivants seront plus longs.
> 
> Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas. Tout revient à JK Rowling.

Chapitre 1 : Tom – 15 octobre 1941

J’ai confié une tâche à Abraxas. Une seule maudite tâche et il a échoué. Lamentablement. 

Mon air peu impressionné doit être particulièrement visible car le grand blond assis en face de moi se renfrogne. Je lève un sourcil. 

« Lovegood », répétai-je pour être sûr d’avoir bien entendu. « Sola Lovegood ? »

J’ai le bref espoir que nous parlons d’un autre Lovegood, quelqu’un que je ne connais pas, une perle que j’aurai manquée à l’école. 

Mais le signe de tête d’Abraxas me convainc du contraire. 

« Je sais ce que tu penses, Tom. Mais j’ai fait mes recherches. Tous les Serdaigles sont unanimes, quoiqu’à contre-cœur. Même les professeurs me l’ont confirmé. C’est elle qu’il nous faut. Cette fille est une encyclopédie vivante. Elle a les notes les plus hautes de son année, un coup de baguette prodigieux, et à ce que j’ai pu entendre, un esprit très ouvert. C’est une Sang-Pur. Elle est parfaite. »

Wael à côté de moi s’esclaffe. 

« Cette nana est complètement tarée. Elle peut être aussi intelligente que tu le dis, mais ça n’enlève pas le fait que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond dans sa tête. »

A côté de lui, sa petite amie du moment se dandine et essaie d’attirer son attention. Je ne sais même pas qui c’est. Sa cravate confirme que c’est une Serpentard mais son sourire niais et ses gestes maniérés ont vite fait de m’exaspérer. Je me demande si je peux ordonner à Wael de la larguer. Sa vue même m’agace. Je secoue la tête pour remettre mes pensées en ordre. J’y songerai plus tard. 

« Putain ! », s’exclame Wael en bondissant sur ses pieds, renversant le verre de jus de citrouille qu’Abraxas venait de se servir. Ce dernier grommela quelque chose d’insultant dans sa barbe. « Regardez ça ! Je peux pas y croire ! »

Je lève un sourcil mais j’obtempère. Mon plus grand défaut est ma curiosité. 

Je repère immédiatement Noxance à sa grande taille et ses vêtements en désordre. Il se trouve près de l’entrée de la Grande Salle, et il tient la main d’une fille alors qu’il lui parle avec animation. Il ne fait définitivement rien qui mérite d’être noté. Agacé, je jette un coup d’œil à Wael qui me regarde dans l’expectative. 

« La fille avec Mulciber. C’est elle. C’est Lovegood. Tu ne la reconnais pas ? Putain, depuis quand il sort avec la folle ? »

Immédiatement, je me retourne à nouveau. A présent, Noxance étreint intimement l’étudiante plus âgée, et elle disparait totalement de ma vue. Ma première constatation est qu’elle est tout aussi minuscule que dans mes souvenirs -certes, lointains. C’est probablement la seule sixième année à pouvoir facilement passer pour une deuxième ou troisième année de par sa taille. Toutefois, ses courbes trahissent son véritable âge. Comme toujours, elle a attaché ses courts cheveux blonds-blancs en deux nattes serrées au dessus de sa tête, tandis que dans son cou se nichent deux petits macarons de boucles folles. 

Finalement, Noxance la quitte avec un chaste baiser et nous rejoint en quelques enjambées. Il s’asseoit avec un grand sourire. 

Wael hausse ses sourcils de façon suggestive. 

« Alors toi et Lovegood. »

Noxance, occupé à entasser un nombre impressionnant de saucisses dans son assiette, ne le regarde même pas. 

« Un problème, Avery ? »

« Allez, mec. J’admets qu’elle est bonne, mais quand même. Lovegood. », répète Wael avec un frisson de dégoût. 

« Tu dis ça parce que tu es jaloux. J’ai une petite amie canon, plus âgée que moi de deux ans, qui a un cerveau et une conversation intéressante, en prime. C’est qui elle ? », demande-t-il dédaigneusement en jetant un coup d’œil à la fille accrochée à Wael. « Brunette numéro quatre ? Elle a l’air d’avoir deux neurones qui se battent en duel. »

Ladite brunette siffle immédiatement d’indignation. Cette conversation devient complètement ridicule. Ralphus étouffe un bâillement dans son assiette, et je compatis. Je ne discute pas de filles avec mes Chevaliers de Walpurgis. C’est absurde et je dois y mettre fin plutôt tôt que tard. 

« Noxance. », dis-je brutalement, coupant efficacement la réponse de Wael. 

« Tom », répond-t-il avec un scintillement dans ses yeux. Il aime faire l’insolent, et il aime encore plus que je le laisse faire. 

Noxance est mon disciple préféré. Je n’ai pas d’amis. Mais, si je devais désigner la personne en qui j’ai le plus confiance, ce serait lui. Il n’y a pas plus fidèle que Mulciber, personne d’autre que j’envisagerais comme second. Il a été le premier Chevalier. Le premier Sang-Pur à m’accepter à Serpentard et cela ne sera pas oublié. Il le sait.

« J’ai demandé à Sola de sortir avec moi hier. Elle a accepté. », dit-il nonchalamment. 

« Abraxas pense qu’elle ferait un ajout adéquat à notre groupe. »

Noxance se fige et jette immédiatement un regard meurtrier au garçon. Abraxas le lui rendit sans ciller. Je roule des yeux devant leur éternelle rivalité. 

« Laisse Sola en dehors de ça. En plus, c’est une fille. On n’a pas de filles dans le groupe. »

« Pas encore », dis-je en levant un sourcil. « Il n’y avait pas de raison jusqu’ici. La plupart sont totalement inutiles. »

« Tu vas la courtiser alors ? », me demande Noxance en grimaçant légèrement. 

« Peut-être. » Mais je n’en ai pas envie. Sola Lovegood n’est décidément pas la personne que j’avais en tête quand j’ai décidé d’agrandir le cercle de mes adeptes. Cependant, Abraxas ne m’avait jamais fait défaut jusqu’ici. Ça valait peut être le coup d’enquêter. 

Wael soupire bruyamment, mais je l’ignore. Je dois voir par moi-même si Lovegood méritait une place parmi mes adeptes, et Avery n’a définitivement pas son mot à dire là-dessus.


	2. Sola – 18 octobre 1941

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis, voici le 2e chapitre qui introduit Sola. 
> 
> Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 2 : Sola – 18 octobre 1941

Je sais qu’il m’observe. Ca ne me dérange pas vraiment. J’ai l’habitude qu’on me regarde, et pas forcément pour des bonnes raisons. 

Tom Jedusor est un garçon passionnant. Il m’intrigue beaucoup, et ce depuis qu’il est arrivé à Poudlard alors que j’entamais ma troisième année ici. C’était un petit garçon très maigre, dont les vêtements de seconde main indiquaient déjà qu’il venait d’un milieu très pauvre. Beaucoup de ses camarades le regardaient avec mépris, mais pas une fois il n’a baissé les yeux devant eux, les défiant tous de son regard d’ébène. 

Il va me demander de rejoindre son cercle d’adeptes pas si secret. Tout le monde sait qu’il y a quelque chose d’étrange à propos de Tom et de son groupe d’amis. Chacun a sa petite théorie. Pour ma part, je pense fermement que le beau quatrième année est un Seigneur des Ténèbres en herbe. 

Bien entendu, je vais devoir décliner sa proposition de le rejoindre. Mon avenir est déjà tout tracé, et n’inclut pas de prendre part une révolution. 

Je n’ai rien contre Jedusor lui-même. C’est un gars dangereux, mais il a tellement de potentiel que ce serait décevant de le voir être oublié dans un département quelconque du Ministère, à travailler dans un bureau. Je préférais qu’il organise une révolution. Quelque chose qui est digne de son talent, en tout cas. 

Je ne connais pas vraiment ses idées ou ses objectifs. Ses amis sont tous des Sang-Purs aux idées assez extrêmes. J’avoue que je serais déçue si son programme consistait juste à éradiquer les Moldus et les Nés-Moldus. Grindelwald y avait déjà pensé lui-même, et à ce stade, ce serait juste ennuyeux qu’un autre Seigneur des Ténèbres émerge avec exactement les mêmes idées. Totalement et complètement ennuyeux. Mais c’étaient les choix de Tom, pas les miens et ce n’étaient pas vraiment mes affaires.

La sonnerie retentit dans la classe, et le professeur Dumbledore nous libère avec un sourire. Secouant la tête pour sortir de mes pensées, je range précipitamment mes affaires et me précipite vers la bibliothèque. J’ai une heure de libre avant de devoir aller en Histoire de la Magie et j’ai bien l’intention de l’utiliser à bon escient. 

Je m’assois à une table isolée avec un livre poussiéreux que j’ai déniché dans la section des Magies Anciennes. Personne n’y met jamais les pieds, la considérant assez inutile voire complètement archaïque. Je ne suis pas de cet avis, mais ça va. J’ai l’habitude de ne pas être comme les autres et je le vis très bien. 

Je lis un bon moment lorsqu’un frisson me parcourt. Je lève les yeux.

« Alors, tu le trouves intéressant ? »

Je souris. Le jeune garçon assis sur ma table a l’air excité, ses yeux bleus pétillants de malice. 

« Oui », répondis-je avec joie. « C’est une vraie mine d’or ! Tant de théories à explorer… Je ne sais même pas par où commencer ! »

Merlin éclate de rire. 

« Les autres livres de Ngaye ne sont pas aussi facilement accessibles, mais je t’aiderai à les chercher quand tu auras enfin fini Poudlard. J’ai tellement hâte d’être l’année prochaine. Ca va être si excitant ! »

Mon compagnon a l’air tellement ravi que son enthousiasme est contagieux. Nous discutons un moment du livre qu’il m’a recommandé de lire. Ngaye avait été un des ses élèves. Il a écrit cet ouvrage alors qu’il explorait la magie traditionnelle chinoise et a formulé de nombreuses hypothèses sans avoir eu le temps de tout confirmer, étant décédé prématurément à l’âge de trente-trois ans. Ses travaux avaient été laissés malheureusement inachevés mais j’avais hâte de m’y attaquer moi-même. Le monde est si grand, et le temps si court. Mes années à Poudlard ne peuvent pas se terminer assez tôt. 

Finalement, le sujet se tarit. Mon jeune ami me lance un regard malicieux. 

« Toni m’a dit que tu as un harceleur pervers », clama-t-il, l’air rieur. 

« Merlin ! », m’exclamai-je fortement, amusée. « Ce n’est que Tom. Tu sais bien que Toni exagère tout le temps »

Une main se pose soudainement sur mon épaule. Je crie immédiatement de surprise et manque de tomber de ma chaise. 

« A qui parles-tu ? »

Je le reconnais immédiatement. Tom a une voix profonde, trop profonde pour quelqu’un de seulement quatorze ans. Je frissonne alors qu’il prend place à côté de moi. Ce faisant, il traverse Merlin qui laisse échapper un cri d’indignation. Je ne peux pas m’empêcher de rire de la situation, ce qui me vaut un drôle de regard de la part du Serpentard. Peu importe. Tout le monde a déjà dû lui dire que je suis un peu étrange.

« A un ami. Tu ne peux pas le voir. », lui répondis-je honnêtement. 

Tom renifle et marmonne quelque chose dans sa barbe. Je ne l’entends pas, mais Merlin pousse un cri d’indignation alors je suppose que ce n’était pas très gentil. 

« Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j’ai pris la peine de venir. », dit-il brusquement en se relevant. 

Je souris doucement. 

« Bien sûr que si. Tu te demandes si je ferais un bon disciple pour ton petit culte. Je vais être honnête avec toi. Je ne pense pas. J’ai déjà prévu de grands projets après Poudlard et je n’aurai pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer. Sans compter que je ne sais même pas quelles sont tes idées. », lui annonçai-je avec regret. 

Ses yeux s’écarquillent légèrement et il me fixe d’un air un peu incrédule. Je remarque distraitement que ses iris ont exactement la même teinte que les miens. Un noir d’encre, si profond qu’il est facile de se perdre dans son regard. 

« Comment… ? », murmure-t-il. « Que sais-tu exactement ? »

« Tu es un futur Seigneur des Ténèbres, bien sûr. », clamai-je sans trop me soucier d’être discrète. La section est toujours déserte. Tom est moins confiant et jette immédiatement un regard aux alentours. 

Il bouge si vite que je le vois à peine venir. Il empoigne brutalement mon poignet et m’entraine dans un rayon sombre de la bibliothèque. Merlin grogne à côté de moi et je sais que s’il pouvait encore faire de la magie, Tom serait une éclaboussure rouge sur le mur d’en face. Moi-même, je n’ai pas particulièrement peur. Le quatrième année est puissant, mais il est encore jeune. J’ai deux ans de plus que lui et des montagnes de connaissances qu’il ne peut même pas rêver d’entrevoir.

« Comment sais-tu tout cela ? Je sais qu’aucun des Chevaliers ne t’en a parlé. J’ai déjà interrogé Noxance », grogne-t-il en me poussant une fois de plus sans ménagement. 

Je souris en pensant à mon nouveau petit ami. C’est très récent, et il est plus jeune, mais il a un esprit rusé et un sens de l’humour que j’aime beaucoup. Sans compter qu’il est très beau. J’aime passer ma main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, et au vu de ses soupirs, il apprécie. 

Tom s’impatiente. 

« J’ai deviné », répondis-je avec sincérité. « Ils ont tous un peu trop peur de toi et t’obéissent sans discuter. Tu es fort, tu es ambitieux. Tu as recruté tous les Sang-Purs décemment puissants de ton année. Clairement, ce n’est pas très difficile de faire le lien. »

Le jeune homme n’est pas de cet avis. 

« Personne n’a deviné. Personne. Comment as-tu pu tout comprendre aussi facilement ? Je n’y crois pas. »

« Je ne mens jamais. » répliquai-je avec un peu d’agacement. « Tu peux demander à n’importe qui. Les gens n’aiment pas ça d’ailleurs. Peu apprécient réellement la vérité »

J’hausse les épaules. Je n’ai jamais vu l’intérêt de mentir pour préserver les sentiments de quelqu’un. Si la personne n’est pas assez forte pour affronter la vérité, alors clairement, elle n’aurait pas dû poser la question. 

Il me regarde comme si j’étais une énigme particulièrement complexe à résoudre. Ca n’aurait pas pu être plus faux. Je suis quelqu’un de très simple en fait. Je ne suis pas particulièrement gentille ou méchante. Je suis juste brutalement honnête. J’aime rire et faire la fête. J’aime me lever tard et me coucher tôt. J’ai toujours froid, peu importe la température extérieure. Je n’ai pas un grand sens de la mode, et je n’ai pas beaucoup d’amis. Ou plutôt, aucun n’est matériel. Je suis la seule à les voir. J’aime lire dans mon temps libre et expérimenter. Je ne pourrais rien cuisiner même si ma vie en dépendait. J’adore tous les animaux que les gens détestent habituellement.

Je n’ai rien d’extraordinaire. 

Non, ce n’est pas vrai. Il y a quelque chose qui me rend hors du commun. Mon don. Mais Tom l’ignore et je n’allais pas l’en informer. 

« Viens à la réunion de demain. », m’ordonne-t-il brusquement. « Juste après le diner, suis Noxance. »

Il me lâche et fait volte-face. 

Je proteste. 

« Je te l’ai dit. Je ne peux pas intégrer votre groupe. Je suis trop occupée. »

Tom s’arrête mais ne se retourne pas. 

« Viens. Ça ne te coûte rien. Je sais que tu es curieuse. Tous les Serdaigles sont curieux. »

Il marque un point. 

« Je ne vais pas me faire oublietter à la fin, n’est-ce pas ? »

Je crois l’entendre rire. 

« Je ne peux rien promettre. »

Il part comme il est venu, brusquement. A côté de moi, Merlin soupire. 

« Je préfère l’autre Serpentard. Celui avec qui tu sors. Celui-là m’a l’air trop grognon. »

Je ne peux que rire en hochant la tête. Secrètement, je suis excitée à l’idée de découvrir ce que fabriquent les Serpentards dans les ténèbres de leurs cachots. Comme l’a dit Tom, je suis curieuse. Trop pour mon propre bien. 

En tout cas, je pense que j’aime Tom. Il est complexe, et ténébreux. En conflit intérieur. Il a une profondeur que la plupart des élèves ici n’ont pas. Je veux tout découvrir de lui, tout comprendre jusqu’à ce que plus rien ne reste du mystère. Puis, je passerai à la quête suivante. 

Je souris. J’aime la vie. 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je mettrai à jour le week-end, soit toutes les semaines, soit toutes les deux semaines selon ma motivation. Dites moi si le chapitre vous a plu j'aime beaucoup lire les commentaires et savoir ce que je dois améliorer. 
> 
> Portez vous bien en cette période compliquée (moi-même j'attends de savoir si j'ai chopé ce satané virus...)
> 
> A bientôt :)


	3. Tom – 19 octobre 1941

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme promis voici le chapitre suivant :)

Chapitre 3 : Tom – 19 octobre 1941

Elle suit Noxance, comme je le lui avais demandé. Il y a un rebond dans son pas, ce qui donne presque l'impression qu'elle sautille. Elle a l'audace d'avoir l'air enjouée, comme si on l'avait invitée à une soirée crêpes entre amis et elle regarde autour d'elle avec intérêt. Je ne vois pas bien ce qu'elle peut trouver agréable à admirer.

Je convoque toujours mes Chevaliers dans cette salle de classe inoccupée. Les préfets de Serpentard ont pour ordre d'oublier de la contrôler, et ceux des autres maisons n'auraient jamais les couilles de descendre jusqu'aux cachots. Nous sommes sûrs d'être tranquilles. A part ça, l'environnement n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

Je soupire. Elle me donne déjà envie de la secouer avec exaspération, mais je me contiens. Je dois la comprendre, et pour cela, je dois la charmer. Il y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez Lovegood et je vais trouver ce que c'est. Il n'y a aucun doute là-dessus car je ne doute jamais de rien.

« Mes amis. Merci d'être venus. », clamai-je, attirant efficacement l'attention des petits groupes dispersés dans la pièce. « Asseyez-vous »

Ils obtempèrent lentement, nonchalamment. Certains chuchotent entre eux. Je serre les dents. Ils devraient m'obéir instantanément, sans poser de questions. Bientôt, me répétai-je. Bientôt ils n'auront plus le choix.

Nous sommes bientôt disposés comme d'habitude, en cercle. Mon siège est légèrement en retrait et surélevé. Le Tom de 13 ans avait aimé l'idée de recréer une Table Ronde. Le Tom de presque 15 ans commençait à regretter de ne pas les avoir fait asseoir par terre alors que le silence tarde à s'établir.

Sola me sourit. J'ai encore envie de la secouer. Ou de lui lancer un Doloris. Tout pour effacer ce sourire sincère de son visage.

Par Merlin. Cette réunion va être longue.

« Ce soir, j'ai invité quelqu'un. », annonçai-je en désignant la minuscule fille à deux sièges de moi. « Abraxas m'a assuré qu'elle représentait tout ce que nous recherchions chez un nouveau membre. Lovegood a accepté de venir observer. Je prendrai ma décision bientôt. »

Lovegood lève légèrement les yeux au ciel. Elle et moi savons que la décision repose autant sur elle que sur moi. Elle a très clairement annoncé qu'elle ne me rejoindrait pas. Mais je ne l'avouerai jamais. Elle semble trouver ça attendrissant.

Je me mords la lèvre pour éviter de lui lancer un sort.

Le reste de la réunion se déroule sans grande surprise. Abraxas a échoué à localiser le médaillon que je recherche mais il a trouvé des informations sur une famille descendant de Serpentard -très probablement ma famille. Je lui fais signe de rester derrière à la fin du rassemblement pour m'en parler en privé. Noxance m'invite au bal que tient sa famille pendant les vacances d'hiver. Wael me fournit le livre sur le duel que je lui avais demandé d'emprunter à sa bibliothèque familiale. Ralphus me tient au courant des avancées de Grindelwald. Sa tante l'a rejoint, et ne s'en cache pas particulièrement. Les autres ont peu à dire.

Ce n'est pas un rassemblement d'une très grande importance. Sola est là et il est hors de question de tout dévoiler à une parfaite inconnue. Mais cela n'a pas tout à voir avec elle. Il m'arrive souvent d'organiser des réunions sans but particulier autre que celui de rappeler leur allégeance à certains disciples dont la fidélité pourrait être plus…vacillante. Je dois rester leur unique préoccupation. Notre cause sera bientôt leur seule raison de vivre. Je m'en assurerai.

La discussion se tarit et je songe à mettre fin à la réunion lorsque Sola lève la main avec un petit sourire en coin. Je lève un sourcil.

« Oui, Lovegood ? »

Les autres rient bruyamment. En réponse, Noxance leur jette un regard noir et passe un bras sur son dossier comme pour servir de protection contre la moquerie des autres Chevaliers. Sola le regarde avec indulgence et lui touche discrètement la main pour le rassurer.

C'est écœurant.

« Je voudrais en savoir plus sur vos objectifs à long terme », dit-elle bien clairement, sans aucune hésitation. Sa voix est douce. Sans raison, je me dis qu'elle doit être le type de fille à chantonner sous la douche. « Que voulez-vous changer en Grande-Bretagne ? Comment allez-vous vous y prendre ? »

J'admets que ce sont de bonnes questions. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais Leon Rosier me devance. Il le paiera cher. Personne ne parle en mon nom. J'étouffe l'envie de lui arracher immédiatement la tête.

« Nous allons exterminer les Moldus et remettre les Sangs-de-Bourbe à leur juste place », clame-t-il vigoureusement.

Je grimace. Sola aussi.

« C'est tout ? », dit-elle d'un air déçu.

Interloqué, je la fixe. Quelque chose bouillonne en moi.

De quel droit était-elle déçue ? Même si Leon l'avait exprimé un peu brutalement, c'était globalement notre but, en effet. Je rêvais d'un monde où les sorciers pourraient enfin dominer les moldus, comme il se doit. Un monde où aucun bébé magique ne serait laissé entre leurs mains putrides. Un monde où être différent serait envié, et non décrié et pourchassé.

« C'est tout ? », répétai-je froidement. « A quoi t'attendais-tu, Lovegood ? »

Je me lève pour lui faire face. Noxance me fixe longuement mais je m'en fiche. Il ferait bien de se souvenir que même si je lui laisse plus de liberté qu'aux autres, c'est moi qui commande. Je pourrais battre sa petite amie à mort et le forcer à regarder, si l'envie m'en prenait.

« Je ne sais pas », dit-elle en haussant les épaules. « J'espérais juste un peu de variété. Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est différent de ce que Grindelwald propose, au final. Peut-être devriez-vous juste vous joindre à sa cause ? »

Tout le monde la fixe avec stupéfaction et elle nous regarde avec curiosité.

« J'ai dit quelque chose de mal ? »

Je la lève brusquement par le cou. Elle me regarde de ses grands yeux ténébreux, sans peur. Ses lèvres s'entrouvrent légèrement. Je remarque qu'elles sont très roses. Comme si elle portait du maquillage. Mais je sais que ce n'est pas le cas. Je n'ai jamais vue Lovegood maquillée, à la différence de la plupart des autres filles.

« Grindelwald est une pauvre caricature de Seigneur des Ténèbres », crachai-je avec fureur. « Il est plus occupé à fuir Dumbledore qu'à accomplir quoique ce soit. Il va être vaincu. Je prendrai le relai quand ça arrivera. Nous serons meilleurs. »

Sola acquiesce.

« D'accord, d'accord. Pas de souci pour moi. », dit-elle sur un ton d'apaisement. « Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère. »

Elle jette un coup d'œil circulaire. La plupart de mes disciples sont encore sous le choc de son indifférence face à notre noble cause. J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction.

De la peur ? Oui. Du dégoût ? Oui. Les Lovegood ne sont pas une famille sombre. De l'indifférence ? Non. Pas du tout. C'était surprenant.

Encore une fois, malgré la colère qui m'envahit, je me rends compte que Sola Lovegood m'a surpris. Personne ne me surprend jamais. Mais ce petit bout de fille m'a regardé droit dans les yeux, m'a jugé, m'a trouvé défaillant et m'a jeté de côté, tout cela en l'espace de deux secondes.

Comment ose-t-elle.

Je suis indigné. Mais j'ai aussi envie de lui prouver la valeur de mes idées. J'ai envie de la conquérir.

Je me rends compte que j'ai déjà pris ma décision. Contre toutes attentes, c'est elle que je veux. Je vais rallier Sola Lovegood à ma cause. Elle me regardera avec adoration, comme tous les autres. Je vais faire en sorte d'être le centre de son univers. Elle sera un exemple pour tous que personne ne peut me dire non.

Je lui souris gentiment et caresse sa joue de mon pouce.

« Tu es mignonne », susurrai-je. « Tu apprendras vite quand fermer ta grande bouche. Mais je t'aime bien. La prochaine réunion est le 31. Tu viendras. »

Ce n'est pas une question. C'est un ordre.

Sola secoue la tête. Elle n'a pas compris. Je ne lui demandais pas son avis.

« Je ne peux pas. C'est Halloween. »

« Et alors ? », s'esclaffa Wael d'un ton condescendant. « Tu penses que rester à la fête pour te gaver de bonbons est une meilleure option que d'obéir à notre Seigneur ? »

« J'ai dit à votre Seigneur que j'étais trop occupée pour vous rejoindre. », répond-t-elle sans animosité. « Ce n'est pas contre vous. En fait, je vous aime bien. Vous formez un joli groupe. J'aime les gens ambitieux. Voir autant de jeunes hommes se préoccuper d'autre chose que de quelle fille ils vont inviter à Pré-au-Lard le week end suivant est vraiment appréciable. Mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu ce soir là. »

Noxance la regarde attentivement.

« Tu ne m'en as pas parlé. »

Elle lui adresse un petit sourire d'excuse.

« Ça n'est pas venu dans la conversation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose dont je parle souvent. Je vais faire un rituel de Samain. Je ne peux pas le manquer, désolée. »

« Un rituel de Samain ? », répète Ralphus, sa voix grave exprimant clairement sa perplexité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

Je sais ce qu'est un rituel de Samain, mais seulement car j'ai mis un point d'honneur à lire la plupart des livres de la bibliothèque. Ce n'est pas un rituel que l'on évoque souvent dans des livres pour étudiants. Je me demande où Lovegood a appris ce que c'est. En fait, même pas. Je me demande avant tout pourquoi elle songe même à le mettre en pratique.

Le rituel de Samain était une très vieille magie païenne. C'était aussi de la magie noire, interdite en Grande Bretagne. Au vu du visage serein de Sola, je me demande si elle le sait. N'importe qui ici pourrait aller voir les Aurors et la dénoncer. Elle n'a pas l'air de s'en inquiéter. Cette fille est incompréhensible.

« C'est de la vieille magie. Je vais rendre hommage aux morts. », explique-t-elle calmement.

« Comment sais-tu tous les détails du rituel ? », dis-je brusquement, la faisant sursauter. « Les livres ne le décrivent pas. Ils étaient transmis de génération en génération par le bouche-à-oreille. »

Elle esquisse un petit sourire malicieux.

« Ça, c'est mon petit secret. »

Avant que je puisse lui dire qu'elle ne gardera pas de secrets de son maître, elle rassemble ses affaires et pose un baiser fantôme sur la joue de Noxance.

« Je dois y aller. Il faut que je travaille avec Phileane sur notre projet de Charmes. Tom, merci de m'avoir invitée. Je suis honorée. »

Le pire, c'est qu'elle a vraiment l'air honorée, malgré ses critiques sur nos idées. Elle pose brièvement sa main sur la mienne, mais avant que je puisse la retirer et la maudire pour avoir osé penser qu'elle avait le droit de me toucher, la jolie Serdaigle sautille jusqu'à la porte et part sans plus de cérémonie.

Il y a un moment de silence alors que nous fixons tous la porte qui vient de claquer derrière elle.

« Leon. »

« Maître ? », dit-il immédiatement, dans l'expectative.

« Surveille-là. Tu es le seul à être dans la même maison qu'elle. Je veux connaître ses moindres mouvements. Avec qui elle traine. Ce qu'elle fait dans son temps libre. Putain, je veux même savoir ce qu'elle prend au diner. Je la veux. »

« Vos désirs sont des ordres, mon Seigneur. », répond-t-il avec son sourire cruel habituel.

« Noxance. Si elle te dit quoique ce soit de personnel, rapporte-le-moi. Je saurai si tu me caches quelque chose. »

Le grand brun pince les lèvres, mais son hochement de tête brusque est la seule réponse que je peux accepter et il le sait.

« La réunion est terminée. Abraxas, reste derrière. Les autres, nous nous retrouvons le 30 après le diner. »

« Plus le 31, mon maître ? », me demande Ralphus, surpris.

« Il y a un changement de programme », murmurai-je en regardant la porte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> S'il vous plaît n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez (en bien comme en mal) :)
> 
> Les chapitres vont s'allonger au fur et à mesure.
> 
> A la semaine prochaine et portez vous bien !


	4. Sola – 31 octobre 1941

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Revoilà Sola dans un nouveau chapitre !  
> Bonne lecture :)

Chapitre 4 : Sola – 31 octobre 1941

« Le garçon croit qu'il est discret », dit sèchement Toni alors qu'elle marche à côté de moi vers la forêt interdite.

Amusée, je glousse brièvement.

« Laisse-le tranquille, grand-mère. Il est juste curieux. »

Elle me foudroie du regard.

« Comment m'as-tu appelée, jeune fille ? Mon nom est Toni. Pas grand-mère. Je ne suis pas ta grand-mère. Est-ce que j'ai l'air assez âgée pour être ta grand-mère ? », rétorque-t-elle en faisant un tour sur elle-même.

J'aime Toni. Elle est si facile à énerver. Pourtant, elle a raison. Elle n'a pas du tout l'air assez âgée pour être ma grand-mère.

Elle est aussi blonde que moi, mais ses cheveux sont très lisses et coupés bien plus courts que les miens. Sa coupe garçonne durcit les traits de son visage, mais ça lui va très bien. Elle est mince et élancée, et seules les petites rides de son visage trahissent son âge.

« Eh bien, non », concédai-je.

« Bien. ». Elle a l'air satisfaite. « Je t'aime, ma Lala, mais je ne veux pas être assez vieille pour avoir l'air d'être ta grand-mère. Imagine un peu. De l'arthrose pour l'éternité. », frissonne-t-elle.

J'éclate de rire.

Toni m'apparait sous sa forme de quarante-cinq ans, vigoureuse et sportive et au sommet de sa forme. Elle est coquette, et critique souvent mon sens de la mode, mais je sais qu'elle ne voudrait pas que je change. Elle m'aime comme je suis et je l'aime comme elle est. Toni est la mère que je n'ai jamais eue. Je suis la fille qu'elle aurait rêvé d'avoir.

« Ici. », dit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil aux environs. « C'est assez éloigné. »

J'acquiesce et pose mon matériel contre un tronc d'arbre. Dans le ciel, la lune brille. Elle n'est pas pleine, mais ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas nécessaire au rituel.

« J'ai demandé à quelques amis de surveiller les alentours. Si une bestiole s'approche, ils m'informeront tout de suite. Tu n'as pas à t'en faire. »

Je ne suis pas inquiète. Toni ne m'a jamais laissée tomber.

« Où sont Merlin et Liciano ? Je sais qu'ils ne voudraient pas manquer le rituel de Samain. »

« Ils arrivent. », dit-elle sans plus d'explications.

J'hausse les épaules. Les morts ont également leurs occupations. Peut-être sont-ils en plein milieu d'un concours de lancer de couteau. Ou peut-être explorent-ils des pyramides en Egypte. Avec Merlin et Liciano rien ne m'étonnerait.

« Essaie de me répondre le moins possible. Ton admirateur s'approche. Il comprendrait difficilement que tu parles toute seule. »

« Quelque part, je ne pense pas que ça l'étonnerait beaucoup. », gloussai-je, mais je suis d'accord. Tom pense déjà que je suis folle. Ça ne me dérange pas, mais je n'allais pas en rajouter une couche volontairement.

Je commence à disposer les bougies éteintes autour du tronc d'arbre. Toni reste silencieuse. L'air autour de nous est lourd, comme il l'est toujours le jour de Samain. Ce soir, la frontière entre les vivants et les morts s'amincit. La plupart des sorciers, s'ils accomplissaient encore le rituel, pourraient recevoir des visions des êtres aimés qu'ils ont perdu. Rien d'aussi spectaculaire que de parler directement à leurs morts, mais cela leur permettrait d'échanger des émotions, des sentiments. Pour ma part, bien sûr, je n'ai pas besoin d'attendre Samain pour communiquer avec les disparus. C'est une capacité que j'ai toujours eue. Mais j'aime le 31 octobre. En plus, c'est mon anniversaire. Il semble approprié que je sois née le jour de la fête des morts.

Mon premier souvenir est le visage de Toni, identique à celui qu'elle arbore aujourd'hui, penché au-dessus de mon berceau, chantonnant quelque chose pour m'endormir. J'ai longtemps cru que c'était ma maman. Mon père m'a pourtant répété que je n'avais plus de maman, qu'elle était partie, mais comment pouvais-je le croire alors que toute la journée une si gentille dame s'occupait de moi ?

Ce n'est que plus tard que j'ai compris que mon père ne la voyait pas. Personne ne voyait Toni, comme personne ne reconnaissait Merlin, ce jeune garçon d'environ treize ans qui gambadait joyeusement dans la maison. Personne ne saluait Liciano et son chapeau amusant, son cigare toujours collé à sa bouche, un fusil à sa taille. Personne ne m'interrogeait sur Nana, le petit animal étrange qui me suivait à la trace et que je laissais dormir dans mon lit.

Un après-midi d'été, j'avais tenté de présenter Nana à mon père. Il m'avait observée avec inquiétude, pensant un temps que j'étais folle car, bien sûr, lui-même ne voyait rien. Puis soudain, quelque chose s'est éclairé dans son regard, et il s'était mis à parler tout seul, demandant qui était là. J'ai servi quelques minutes d'intermédiaire entre Toni et lui, ou du moins j'ai fait ce qu'ai pu avec mon vocabulaire limité d'enfant de quatre ans. Nous nous étions alors tous les trois assis dans le salon et j'avais même eu droit à une limonade alors que j'en avais déjà eu une dans la journée, et que, selon les ordres de mon père, je ne devais jamais en abuser. Toni et lui ont essayé de m'expliquer ce qui m'arrivait.

Il s'avère que je suis une Médium, un don partagé par toutes les femmes de la famille de mon père. Les morts m'apparaissent dans la forme physique que choisit leur subconscient, correspondant généralement à l'âge qui les représente le mieux, qui les a marqués, ou auquel ils ont été les plus heureux. Je peux leur parler, et pour moi, ils paraissent tout aussi réels que n'importe qui -ce qui a été la cause de nombreuses situations cocasses lors de mon enfance.

Toni est en réalité mon arrière-arrière-arrière-grand-mère, et mon ascendante féminine la plus proche dans ma branche paternelle. Elle avait partagé mon don et était déjà décédée quelques siècles plus tôt à l'âge respectable de cent quarante-cinq ans. Merlin était quant à lui décédé au Moyen-Age, assassiné à un vieil âge– mon père a failli faire une crise cardiaque quand j'ai avoué le voir souvent courir dans les couloirs de la maison. Liciano avait été emporté par un accident à l'aube de sa cinquantième année, aux alentours du seizième siècle. Ils étaient tous morts, comme tous ces gens qui s'étaient succédés au cours des années, restant parfois quelques heures, parfois quelques jours à me regarder fixement comme si j'étais la personne la plus incroyable qu'ils aient jamais vue.

A ma connaissance, je suis la seule Médium actuellement en Grande-Bretagne.

Je n'avais jamais voulu être débarrassée de mon don. Bien souvent, les morts étaient bien plus agréables à côtoyer que les vivants. Ils m'avaient pratiquement élevée, mon père étant toujours enfermé dans sa cave, travaillant tel un savant fou sur des projets que je ne pouvais même pas imaginer.

Je souris tendrement. J'aime mon père, mais lui et moi sommes pareils. Pas faits pour avoir une famille, pas faits pour rester coincés à un même endroit trop longtemps. Il aspire à la liberté, tout comme moi, mais il essaie de lutter. Malgré l'échec de son union avec ma mère, il s'est remarié. Il a retenté sa chance, et cette fois, la vie lui a souri. Je sais qu'il aime sincèrement Zelia, ma belle-mère, et elle le soutient dans toutes ses expériences. Ça lui suffit. Peut-être est-il même totalement heureux. Mais, contrairement à moi, Liciano ne lui a pas murmuré à l'oreille mille et une histoires fantastiques sur ses périples en Amérique du Sud. Merlin ne lui a pas relaté sa vie extraordinaire, ses voyages aux quatre coins du monde et ses rencontres avec des sorciers de tous horizons. Toni ne lui a pas inspiré un esprit rebelle et une volonté de faire ses preuves.

Les morts ont fait de moi qui je suis. Je suis Sola Malicia Lovegood, et je veux tout ce que le monde a à m'offrir et rien de moins.

Un craquement fort me sort brusquement de mes pensées. Je sens un petit sourire en coin étirer mes lèvres. Toni avait raison. Tom n'est pas aussi discret qu'il le pense.

« Tu peux te joindre à moi, tu sais. Tout ce qui tu as à faire est de demander. », dis-je gaiement, sans détourner le regard des symboles que je trace sur toute la circonférence du tronc d'arbre avec du sang de porc. C'est un travail qui demande toute ma concentration.

Quelques mètres plus loin, Toni renifle.

Tom se matérialise à côté de moi, l'air un peu vexé. Une tendresse surprenante m'envahit quand je le regarde. Il est encore si jeune mais il essaie à tout prix de grandir le plus vite possible. Comme moi, il doit avoir l'impression que son talent est gâché en restant à Poudlard. Il y a tellement à faire, ailleurs. Tant de choses à découvrir avant la fin inéluctable de toutes choses. Avant la mort.

« Comment connais-tu toutes ces runes ? », me demande-t-il sans reconnaître qu'il s'est fait prendre alors qu'il m'espionnait. « Je ne les ai jamais vues dans aucun livre. »

« C'est parce qu'elles n'y sont pas. Quelqu'un me les a apprises. »

Je lui fais un clin d'œil alors qu'il soupire, agacé de mes non-réponses. Je décide que j'ai envie de le faire sourire. Ses sourires sincères sont très rares. Je fais le pari avec moi-même d'en provoquer un avant la fin de la nuit.

« Tiens. Prends ça. » Je lui tends un deuxième pinceau qui trainait dans le pot de sang entre mes genoux. « Je vais te montrer comment faire. »

Il comprend en quelques minutes les runes les plus basiques du rituel. J'ai rarement vu quelqu'un d'aussi naturel -à part moi. Bientôt, nous peignons tous les deux le tronc d'arbre, aussi haut que mon bras le permet. Tom pourrait aller plus haut, mais je l'en empêche. Tout doit être équilibré pour que le rituel réussisse.

J'allume les bougies autour de moi d'une contraction de mon doigt, sans baguette et sans dire un mot. Je sens le regard curieux de mon compagnon sur moi, mais je me contente de lui sourire mystérieusement.

« Je vais me changer. Tu peux te retourner, si tu veux. Ou pas. Ça ne me gêne pas de toute façon. »

Je crois voir ses joues rougir. Il ne se retourne pas, mais il détourne les yeux lorsque je me débarrasse de ma robe d'écolière et enfile un ensemble de couleur rouge sang, avec une capuche très large qui tombe un peu sur mon visage.

« J'en ai une autre pour toi. Mets-là si tu veux participer au rituel. »

Je lui tends la jumelle de ma robe. Sa mâchoire se contracte violemment.

« Tu savais que j'allais venir. », dit-il sombrement.

« Bien sûr », répondis-je en riant. « Tu n'es peut-être pas un Serdaigle, mais toi aussi tu es curieux. Je t'ai laissé faire car je t'aime bien. Et tu sembles être le type de personne qui apprécierait les vieilles traditions. Ce n'est pas la tasse de thé de tout le monde », expliquai-je en haussant les épaules. « Tu veux que je me retourne ? »

Il me jette un regard noir qui serait probablement terrifiant pour n'importe qui d'autre, mais honnêtement, je trouve ça plus mignon qu'autre chose. Toni se rapproche quant à elle d'un air intéressé alors qu'il commence à retirer sa cravate, et me lance un clin d'œil suggestif.

Peu importe. Je glousse un peu avant de m'éloigner pour le laisser se changer en paix. Je dois terminer les derniers préparatifs du rituel, de toute façon.

Je sors de l'encens et immédiatement, la fumée flotte autour de nous. Petit à petit, les environs se déforment et je ne vois plus rien à moins d'un mètre. Je me sens légère, comme en dehors de mon corps. Cette version magique a des propriétés un peu différentes de l'encens moldu. A Samain, il permet de représenter matériellement la frontière floue entre le royaume des vivants et celui des morts.

Tom prend place à côté de moi, sa grande silhouette rouge visible dans le brouillard environnant.

Je lui souris et j'attrape sa main. Il sursaute, tente de la retirer immédiatement mais je la serre un peu plus. Je lui fais signe de s'agenouiller en face de l'arbre, la tête haute, et de rabattre sa capuche.

« Répète après moi. » Il acquiesce, les yeux un peu écarquillés. « Vous qui nous avez quitté, vous qui êtes de l'autre côté, ce soir, je vous appelle… »

Nous scandons quelques minutes ainsi. Je connais le texte sur le bout des doigts et Tom répète, comme un écho morbide, mes paroles. Nos voix, d'abord semblables à des murmures, se renforcent au fur et à mesure du rituel. Les bougies autour de nous brillent d'un rouge sanguin tout comme la peinture qui parait sortir du tronc où nous l'avons déposée, apparaissant comme en relief. Les runes se déforment devant nos yeux et tourbillonnent, les fumées de l'encens nous enveloppant intimement, comme un mari qui étreindrait sa femme en rentrant du travail. Je me détends, et laisse la transe qui m'attend m'envahir. Je sens Tom paniquer, et refuser de lâcher prise. Je serre fort sa main et mes yeux trouvent les siens malgré le vertige qui me menace.

« Fais-moi confiance. », murmurai-je.

Il secoue la tête, mais je n'ai pas le temps de débattre plus longtemps. Je m'assoupis, et la dernière chose que j'entends avant que le noir se fasse autour de moi est le poids de Tom alors qu'il s'effondre à mes côtés, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

J'aurai finalement réussi à le faire sourire, comme je me l'étais promis.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que l'histoire vous plaît toujours. Sola et Tom commencent à nouer quelques liens…
> 
> Un petit extrait du prochain chapitre en attendant :
> 
> « Nos yeux sont identiques. Noirs et en amande, perlés de longs cils. Nous avons le même teint, les mêmes fossettes. Le même menton.
> 
> Je secoue la tête. Je dois m'imaginer des choses. Il n'y a aucun moyen que Sola Lovegood soit ma sœur. Je l'aurais su immédiatement.
> 
> Une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je peux vérifier en quelques secondes si le père Lovegood dit vrai. En une phrase, je serai fixé. J'hésite étrangement longtemps, incertain. Voulais-je savoir ? »
> 
> Dites-moi si ce chapitre vous a plu, si vous avez des questions, des remarques, ou une critique, peu importe, ça me motivera à écrire la suite ^^
> 
> Bonne semaine à tous !


	5. Tom – 24 décembre 1941

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Un petit point de vue de Tom :)
> 
> Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 5 : _Tom – 24 décembre 1941_**

Je ne m’attendais pas à la voir ce soir. Pourtant c’est le cas. Elle apparait dans une robe blanche très fluide, dont les paillettes brillent sous les lustres du manoir Mulciber. C’est la chose la plus ridicule que j’ai jamais vue, mais ça lui convient. Elle attire tous les regards, dégoûtés ou admirateurs, parfois même les deux à la fois.

Elle sourit au bras d’un grand homme très maigre, dont la robe est plus conventionnelle. Son apparence toutefois est tout aussi déroutante que celle de sa fille. De là où je me tiens, je distingue mal les traits de son visage, mais ses cheveux sont aussi blancs que ceux de Lovegood et tout aussi fous. Ils forment une montagne ridicule de boucles au sommet de sa tête. J’ai l’impression qu’ils défient la gravité. Je me demande brièvement si c’est pour cela que Sola porte toujours les siens très courts et serrés en deux tresses françaises se terminant contre sa nuque.

Dès qu’il la repère, Noxance me quitte pour aller la saluer. En tant qu’héritier des hôtes de la soirée, il se doit de toute manière d’accueillir tous les nouveaux arrivants. Je l’observe embrasser sa main alors qu’elle rougit d’un air ravi.

Je fais mine d’aller prendre un verre pour me rapprocher du trio mais Sola me voit et me fait un grand signe pour que je m’approche d’elle.

J’ai envie de gémir mais ça ne serait définitivement pas digne de moi alors je les rejoins avec grâce.

« Lovegood. Quelle joie de te voir ici. », la saluai-je platement alors que je baise sa main comme Noxance quelques secondes plus tôt.

« Salut, Tom. », dit-elle simplement avec un sourire. « Voici mon père, Darius Lovegood. Papa, c’est Tom Jedusor, il est quelques années en dessous de moi à l’école. »

Mr Lovegood avale de travers son verre de vin et se met à tousser bruyamment. J’observe la scène avec un dégoût à peine dissimulé, tandis que Sola, inquiète, tape vigoureusement son dos -ou tout du moins, autant que sa force minuscule le lui permet.

« Tom Jedusor ? », croasse-t-il alors que sa toux se calme. « Un quelconque lien avec Tom Jedusor de Little Hangleton, par hasard ? »

Mon estomac se serre douloureusement alors que ma bouche s’entrouvre sans mon consentement. Je sens mon pouls battre fortement dans mes tempes. Je prends une profonde inspiration.

Abraxas m’avait révélé avoir trouvé une famille qui prétendait descendre de Salazar Serpentard. Morfin et Elvis Gaunt étaient les derniers de leur lignée et vivaient dans la misère la plus totale quelque part entre Little et Great Hangleton. Même s’ils avaient possiblement un lien familial avec moi, j’avais retardé au maximum le moment d’aller les voir, tant j’étais dégoûté par ce que j’ai appris. J’avais nourri de grands espoirs quand j’avais compris que je descendais de Serpentard. Je pensais que ma famille serait tout aussi respectable, riche, bien élevée. Il m’avait fallu du temps pour me remettre de ma déception et éteindre le désir de les tuer tous les deux immédiatement pour avoir osé salir le nom de mon illustre ancêtre.

Et voilà que le père Lovegood connaissait quelqu’un du même nom que moi vivant à quelques rues des Gaunt. Il n’y avait pas besoin d’une grande intelligence pour comprendre de qui il s’agissait.

« Probablement oui. Sûrement mon père. »

Ma voix parait vide, même à mes oreilles. Le regard de Noxance brûle ma peau mais je ne peux pas me résoudre à retarder ma discussion avec la famille Lovegood. J’ai besoin de comprendre ce qu’il sait de cet autre Tom Jedusor. Noxance sait garder sa bouche fermée. Il est assez intelligent pour être conscient que je le tuerai s’il parle de ce qu’il vient d’entendre à qui que ce soit, qu’il soit mon favori ou non.

« Vous ne savez pas qui est votre père ? », demanda Lovegood, en fronçant les sourcils.

Sola tira sa manche et m’envoya un petit sourire d’excuse.

« Tom est orphelin, papa. »

« Orphelin ? Mais comment… Merope ne t’a donc pas élevé ? A moins que tu ne sois pas son fils ? »

Mes dents grincent. Le lieu est trop public. Nous attirons déjà l’attention et mes disciples me jettent des coups d’œil bien moins sournois qu’ils ne le pensent. Je ne peux pas avoir cette discussion ici.

Etonnamment, Sola semble sentir que nous devons discuter et demande à Noxance s’il peut nous amener dans un endroit plus privé. Ce dernier obtempère immédiatement, et me lance un regard inquiet. Je l’ignore.

Nous nous glissons tous les quatre vers la sortie de la salle de réception. Personne ne nous arrête, pas même les parents de Noxance, bien qu’ils semblent en avoir envie.

Nous marchons en silence. Sola sautille devant moi, comme d’habitude mais étrangement, ce n’est plus quelque chose qui m’agace. Plus depuis ce rituel de Samain, où je m’étais réveillé à l’aube et l’avait regardée dormir, étendue dans l’herbe dans sa robe rouge sang. Je m’étais senti plus serein que je ne l’avais jamais été. Le sentiment s’était estompé dans la journée, mais le visage de la femme que j’avais aperçue dans mes visions était resté encré dans ma mémoire.

Il n’avait rien d’extraordinaire. Au contraire même, j’étais tenté de dire qu’il était laid. Un nez disgracieux, des yeux noirs globuleux, un teint maladif et des cheveux ternes encadrant une tête trop ronde. Elle était loin d’être une belle femme, mais elle m’avait regardé avec une tendresse que je n’avais jamais vue dirigée vers moi auparavant. J’ai l’intuition qu’il s’agissait de ma mère et je ne sais toujours pas quoi en penser.

Si je l’ai vue le soir de Samain, c’est qu’elle est morte. J’en suis à la fois heureux et déçu. Heureux car elle ne m’a probablement pas volontairement abandonné. Déçu, car je ne saurais jamais qui elle était vraiment.

Noxance interrompt mes réflexions alors qu’il nous laisse entrer dans un petit salon, bien plus accueillant que toutes les pièces que j’ai vues jusqu’ici. Il est décoré dans des teintes chaudes, et une cheminée dans un coin diffuse une douce chaleur. Sola se rend immédiatement devant, poussant un soupir de soulagement alors qu’elle se réchauffe. Je lève les yeux au ciel. Cette fille a littéralement toujours froid. C’est incroyable.

« Je reviendrai dans une demi-heure », dit-il doucement en me jetant un coup d’œil par-dessous ses longs cils. « Si vous voulez boire un verre, n’hésitez pas à vous servir dans l’armoire là-bas. »

« Merci, Nox », sourit Sola.

Quel surnom affreux. Je grimace. Noxance a l’air d’apprécier car il lui rend son sourire avant de fermer doucement la porte derrière lui.

Nous nous regardons tous les trois un long moment, silencieux. Finalement Lovegood se rapproche de moi et je me fais violence pour ne pas lui aboyer de garder ses distances.

« C’est fou comme tu lui ressembles. », chuchote-t-il, ses grands yeux bleu clair écarquillés. « Je ne savais pas que Merope et lui avaient eu un enfant. »

« Comment la connaissez-vous ? », dis-je brusquement, d’un ton impoli que je n’aurais jamais utilisé dans d’autres circonstances. Ce soir, mon masque est affaibli.

Toute ma vie, j’avais voulu savoir d’où je venais. D’abord, dans l’espoir que quelqu’un me sauverait finalement de l’orphelinat. Puis, pour me venger d’avoir été ainsi abandonné. Jamais je n’avais été aussi proche de tout comprendre.

« Vous voulez peut-être que je vous laisse parler en privé ? », intervint Sola en nous regardant à tour de rôle, l’air curieux.

J’allais lui aboyer un oui sec, mais Lovegood ne m’en laisse pas le temps. Il secoue la tête.

« Ça te concerne aussi, ma chérie. », dit-il avec regret. « J’aurais dû t’en parler plus tôt. »

Mon esprit est vide. Je ne peux pas comprendre comment Sola Lovegood pourrait avoir un quelconque lien avec moi. Comment son père pourrait-il connaître le mien.

Nous nous asseyons mais je reste très droit dans mon fauteuil. J’ai envie d’en finir avec tout ça. Un peu de Légilimencie et cette conversation n’aurait même pas besoin d’avoir lieu. Malheureusement, c’est illégal et je ne peux pas prendre le risque que Lovegood s’en rende compte. Alors je rassemble tous les résidus de patience qu’il me reste et je me fais violence pour rester sagement en place et attendre que le vieux bougre crache le morceau.

« Tout d’abord, je voudrais vous poser une question, Mr Jedusor. Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Merope Gaunt ? », me demanda l’homme plus âgé et son visage arbore une expression inconnue lorsque je hoche la tête. Elle disparait avant que je puisse l’identifier.

« Je pense que c’est ma mère. »

Lovegood acquiesce lentement.

« C’est aussi la mère de Sola. », lâche-t-il finalement, si bas que je crois avoir mal entendu. « Et mon ex-femme. »

Sola se tourne brusquement vers on père, le choc visible sur son joli visage de porcelaine. Je me retrouve à l’observer, mon esprit embrouillé par la stupéfaction. Je cherche une ressemblance quelconque que nous pourrions partager. Je n’ai pas à chercher longtemps.

Nos yeux sont identiques. Noirs et en amande, perlés de longs cils. Nous avons le même teint, les mêmes fossettes. Le même menton.

Je secoue la tête. Je dois m’imaginer des choses. Il n’y a aucun moyen que Sola Lovegood soit ma sœur. Je l’aurais su immédiatement.

Une idée germe dans mon esprit. Je peux vérifier en quelques secondes si le père Lovegood dit vrai. En une phrase, je serai fixé. J’hésite étrangement longtemps, incertain. Voulais-je savoir ?

Je ricane mentalement. Comme s’il y avait un doute. Bien sûr que je voulais savoir. J’ai toujours voulu tout connaître, et ce trait ne me quitterait certainement pas aujourd’hui.

« _S’il te plait, dis-moi que c’est une blague. »_ , sifflai-je et les yeux de Lovegood père s’écarquillent de choc alors qu’il s’enfonce dans son fauteuil et serre les accoudoirs.

Sola ne cligne même pas d’un œil.

_« Je ne pense pas. Papa aime rire, mais il n’est jamais cruel. Ce serait cruel de te faire ça. »_

La réalisation est brutale et me frappe comme un coup de fouet. Elle m’a compris. J’ai parlé _Fourchelang_ et elle a compris. Mieux encore. Elle a _répondu._

J’essaie de comprendre ce que je ressens. C’est confus. Mais je dirais que la plus grande partie de moi est ivre de désir. Le désir de la posséder, de la cacher quelque part, de la revendiquer devant tous ces Sang-Purs, tous liés les uns aux autres, formant une sorte de secte que je ne pouvais jamais rêver d’intégrer. Maintenant, comme eux, j’ai une _famille._ J’ai une sœur, qui parle Fourchelang, comme moi, qui est intelligente, et puissante, et peut-être la personne la plus intéressante que j’ai jamais rencontrée. Elle fait de la magie noire dans son temps libre et me sourit à chaque fois qu’elle me voit. Elle n’est en rien comme toutes ces filles qui gloussent dès que j’entre dans une pièce. Elle ne me craint pas, ou en tout cas, ça ne l’empêche pas de profiter de ma compagnie.

Sola Lovegood ne le sait pas encore, mais à partir de ce soir, elle ne pourra jamais se débarrasser de moi. Je serai le centre de son univers.

C’est une promesse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cet assez court chapitre vous a plu, je fais de mon mieux pour publier en temps et en heure mais l'université ne me laisse aucun répit (ceux qui vous disent que la première année de médecine est la plus dure sont des menteurs...)
> 
> Portez-vous bien, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot!
> 
> A bientôt!


	6. Sola – 31 décembre 1941

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde! J'espère que ce chapitre (plus long :)) va vous plaire!
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 6 : Sola – 31 décembre 1941

Noxance se prélasse sur mon lit, les yeux fermés et les bras derrière la tête. Il fait une vue très agréable, son absence de t-shirt ne faisant rien pour cacher son torse nu. Je ne me gêne pas pour regarder, et au vu du sourire qu’il arbore, il le sait. 

Malgré son air taquin, nous n’avons jamais été plus loin que quelques baisers. Noxance vient à peine d’avoir quinze ans, et je ne pense pas qu’il se sente prêt. Ça me va. Je suis curieuse, car je suis moi-même vierge et à l’âge de dix-sept ans, j’ai des envies comme tous les adolescents. Mais je suis prête à attendre. Je ne suis pas pressée. En fait, je suis même ravie que les choses trainent un peu. De par mes nombreuses recherches, je sais que plus je passe du temps à chercher une information, plus le fait de la trouver est agréable. J’espère que c’est un peu ça pour le sexe, aussi. Je n’en sais rien mais je suis excitée à l’idée de le découvrir. 

Mon regard traine le long de son corps, et finalement, tombe sur Nana qui se prélasse au bout du lit, recroquevillée sur elle-même, ronflant doucement. Mon familier est peut-être une Ombre, mais ne plus être en vie ne l’empêche absolument pas d’être continuellement épuisée. Elle passe la plupart de ses journées à dormir. Le reste de son temps est dépensé à me regarder paresseusement depuis un quelconque perchoir, un petit air hautain gravé sur son petit visage rose. 

Un sourire aux lèvres, je me concentre à nouveau sur la lettre que je viens d’écrire. Il me reste juste à la signer, et la chouette de mon père pourra l’envoyer à son destinataire. 

Je fronce les sourcils en pensant à Tom. Je n’ai pas eu de ses nouvelles depuis le bal chez Noxance, et je m’inquiète un peu de la façon dont il gère les récentes révélations. Son visage n’avait pas révélé grand-chose ce soir-là. Il s’était contenté de me fixer de ses yeux d’onyx, ne détournant pas le regard une seule fois alors que mon père poursuivait son histoire. 

Apparemment, notre mère s’appelait Merope Gaunt, et descendait directement de Salazar Serpentard. N’ayant jamais véritablement eu l’occasion de parler à un serpent, je n’avais pas réalisé jusqu’ici que je pouvais communiquer avec eux, mais c’était une idée très excitante. Comprendront-ils tout ce que je leur dirai ? Comment fonctionne le cerveau d’un serpent ? Agit-il seulement sur des besoins primaires, ou a-t-il une psyché plus évoluée, contrairement à la théorie en vigueur ? Le Fourchelang m’ouvre soudain une série infinie de nouvelles possibilités. Je vais me procurer un serpent dès que possible. Je ne peux pas laisser toutes ces questions sans réponse. 

Mon père avait prouvé encore une fois avoir le même esprit que le mien, car sa principale motivation pour épouser Merope Gaunt en 1923 avait été cette capacité hors du commun, sur laquelle il voulait expérimenter. Il avait avoué, un peu honteux, avoir entendu que les Gaunt étaient en grandes difficultés financières et qu’ils avaient une fille en âge de se marier. Il avait alors proposé une bonne liasse d’argent pour acquérir ma mère et les Gaunt avaient sauté sur l’occasion pour essayer de se sortir de leur misère. 

Bien entendu, c’était totalement immoral de la part de mon père. Honnêtement, je ne m’en souciais pas beaucoup. Je comprenais son raisonnement, tout comme je comprenais celui des Gaunt. Je comprenais aussi pourquoi ma mère, un an après ma naissance, s’était échappée d’un mariage sans amour pour essayer de le trouver auprès de Tom Jedusor Sr. Le monde n’est ni noir ni blanc. Les Gaunt battaient Merope. Avec mon père, elle a trouvé un peu de paix et de quoi se nourrir convenablement. Est-ce que cela rend ses actions acceptables ? Bien sûr que non. Est-ce pour cela que j’allais juger mon père et lui reprocher ses agissements ? Certainement pas. 

Jusqu’ici, tout ce que j’avais su de ma mère était qu’elle était partie le jour de mes un an, me laissant derrière car elle était malheureuse. Je ne ressentais aucun ressentiment envers elle -et c’est toujours le cas. Je crois fermement que chacun doit chercher son propre bonheur avant tout. Nous sommes des êtres égoïstes, et c’est normal. Nous n’avons qu’une seule vie. Pourquoi la gâcher en nous rendant malheureux ? 

En partant de ce principe, je n’avais jamais cherché à en savoir plus sur la femme qui m’a mise au monde. Elle avait jugé que je n’étais pas ce qui la rendrait heureuse. Elle ne pouvait donc pas être ce qui me rendrait heureuse non plus, et donc, je n’avais aucune raison de vouloir la revoir. 

Tout semblait logique. 

Je n’avais pas imaginé une seule seconde qu’elle ait pu avoir d’autres enfants, mais c’était stupide de ma part. Je le regrette. Peut-être aurions-nous pu recueillir Tom alors qu’il était encore enfant, si j’avais poussé mon père à faire quelques recherches sur ce qu’était devenue Merope. 

Peu importe. On ne peut pas changer le passé. Tout ce qui compte est ce que je vais faire maintenant. 

Je veux connaître mon petit frère. Vraiment le connaître. D’un autre côté, je respecterai sa décision. S’il ne veut avoir aucune relation avec moi, c’est son choix. Je n’en serai pas effondrée. J’ai toujours vécu sans Tom et je continuerai à bien vivre sans lui. Mais il y avait l’espoir que je serai encore plus heureuse avec lui dans ma vie et je n’allais pas abandonner avant d’avoir essayé. 

« Que fais-tu, ma belle ? », me demande Noxance alors qu’il se tient derrière moi et m’enlace doucement. 

« J’envoie une lettre à Tom », dis-je honnêtement. 

« A Tom ? » Il a l’air assez choqué. « Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi pas ? », rétorquai-je, espiègle. « Je l’aime bien. Je veux le connaître. »

« Dois-je être jaloux ? », glisse-t-il, mi-amusé, mi-sérieux. 

Je ris et c’est toute la réponse qu’il lui faut. Noxance ne se prend jamais la tête. Il me fait confiance, tout comme je lui fais confiance. Je ne le connaissais pas beaucoup avant de commencer à sortir avec lui. Mais un jour, il a commencé à venir s’asseoir avec moi à la bibliothèque. Honnêtement, au début, ça ne me dérangeait pas. Il était calme et me laissait travailler en paix. Mais ensuite, j’ai commencé à remarquer que je le regardais trop au lieu de lire mon livre. Quand il est revenu s’asseoir à côté de moi le lendemain, je lui ai dit qu’il allait devoir arrêter car il était trop beau et il me distrayait. Je ne voulais pas être drôle, mais Noxance a trouvé ça tellement hilarant qu’il a commencé à me suivre partout pour me taquiner. Finalement, j’ai eu envie de l’embrasser, alors je l’ai fait. Par la suite, il a dit à tout le monde que c’était lui qui m’avait demandé de sortir avec lui. J’ai trouvé ça attendrissant, alors je l’ai laissé faire. 

La vie est si simple. Je ne comprends jamais pourquoi les gens tiennent tant à se créer des problèmes. 

« Tu sais, c’est son anniversaire aujourd’hui. », m’informe-t-il avec nonchalance. « Tu devrais le lui souhaiter. »

Je sursaute, les yeux écarquillés. 

« Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas dit plus tôt ? », m’écriai-je. « Je n’ai rien à lui offrir. »

« Tom n’aime pas les surprises, de toute façon. Et je ne pensais pas que vous vous entendiez assez bien pour vous offrir des cadeaux. » Il hausse un sourcil. 

« Qu’est-ce que tu racontes ? », plaisantai-je. « C’est mon meilleur ami. »

Je n’ai pas de meilleur ami. L’amie la plus proche que j’ai est Phileane Vance et on ne se voit que pour des projets d’école. Nous ne sommes même pas assez proches pour sortir boire un verre à Pré-au-Lard. 

Je suis une solitaire. J’aime les gens mais c’est beaucoup de travail d’entretenir des relations durables, et je n’en vois pas l’utilité. Peut-être plus tard. 

« Il faut que tu m’amènes le voir. Je veux le lui souhaiter en personne. »

Noxance est surpris, bien entendu, mais il accepte sans trop de problèmes. Tom reste chez lui pour les vacances, mais il m’a dit le voir assez peu. Il passe le plus clair de son temps à lire dans sa chambre. Comme moi. 

Nous passons par Cheminette au Manoir Mulciber. Je ne prends pas la peine de prévenir mon père ou ma belle-mère. Ça m’étonnerait qu’ils émergent de leur cave avant au moins deux ou trois jours. De toute façon, mon père sait que Toni veille sur moi et il me fait confiance pour ne pas chercher de problèmes. J’ai toujours été livrée à moi-même. C’est ce qui fait de moi qui je suis : une jeune femme indépendante, incapable d’imaginer être limitée par des règles sociales dictant que la place d’une sorcière est auprès de ses enfants. Pour le moment, je n’en veux même pas. Je suis trop égoïste pour faire passer quelqu’un d’autre avant moi. 

C’est être réaliste que de dire que je ferais une très mauvaise mère. 

Lorsque Noxance m’amène devant la chambre de Tom, ce dernier est en train d’en sortir, tout fringant. Il est clairement sur le point de quitter le Manoir. En nous voyant, il reste un moment interdit, sa main figée sur la poignée de la porte. Ses yeux s’écarquillent quelques secondes, avant que son masque ne se reconstitue et qu’il nous adresse une salutation très sèche. 

« Lovegood. Noxance. » Il nous fait un signe de tête. « Je pensais que tu ne serais pas là avant ce soir ? ». La question ne m’est clairement pas adressée.

Noxance hausse les épaules. 

« Sola voulait te souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire en personne. »

Tom se tourne vers moi, et même si son visage reste stoïque, je peux dire qu’il est surpris. Il y a quelque chose d’autre qui passe brièvement sur son visage, une émotion que je ne parviens pas à identifier et qui s’échappe si vite que je crois presque l’avoir imaginée. 

Je lui souris. 

« Joyeux anniversaire, Tom. », dis-je doucement. 

Il ne répond pas tout de suite, mais me fixe longuement. Je n’ai jamais vu Tom Jedusor aussi incertain. 

Je comprends ce qu’il ressent, car j’ai les mêmes questionnements. Les récentes révélations doivent-elles changer quelque chose entre nous ? Doit-on commencer à se considérer comme une famille ? Et si oui, comment une famille normale se comporte-t-elle ? Mon père est tout sauf ce qu’on peut appeler une famille normale. Pour Tom, c’est pire. Il n’en a jamais eu du tout. 

Nous sommes les pires candidats possibles à une découverte tardive de lien de parenté. Ni l’un, ni l’autre, nous ne savons quoi en faire. 

Tom ne le sait pas encore, mais en réalité, tout dépend de lui. Ses prochaines actions détermineront la tournure de notre relation. 

« Merci, Lovegood. », grince-t-il finalement. Sa voix semble tout sauf naturelle. C’est surprenant, car Tom est un acteur formidable. Je l’ai déjà entendu dire au Professeur Slughorn qu’il était un illustre professeur et qu’il le considérait comme un modèle. L’idée même est risible. Horace Slughorn est une sangsue. Utile de par ses relations, et de par les potins qu’il connait sur tout et tout le monde, mais peu susceptible de servir de modèle à qui que ce soit, encore moins à un génie comme Tom. 

« Tu peux m’appeler Sola. Je n’aime pas les noms de famille. Tu n’es pas défini par ta famille, n’est-ce pas ? Tu es toi. On devrait tous s’appeler par nos prénoms. J’entends tout le temps ‘Hey, Smith’ à l’école. Je ne sais pas combien il y en a, rien que dans mon année. A force, on s’y perd et ils s’effacent derrière leur nom. C’est bête. »

Je divague. 

Noxance laisse échapper un gloussement amusé, mais Tom n’a pas l’air de trouver cela drôle. Tant mieux. Je suis sérieuse. Je veux qu’il m’appelle par mon prénom. Lovegood, ce n’est pas moi. Je ne suis pas bonne. Je ne suis pas pleine d’amour. Je suis Sola Malicia et ça me correspond bien. 

Il semble comprendre car il hoche la tête. 

« Où vas-tu comme ça ? »

« J’ai une course à faire. Je reviendrai avant le dîner. », informe-t-il Noxance. Son ton a une finalité qui coïncide avec son départ. Il nous contourne et semble bien décidé à nous laisser là. 

Ce n’est pas possible. Je dois savoir où il va, ou ma curiosité me tuera avant ce soir. 

« Je peux venir avec toi ? », demandai-je avec espoir. 

Il ne se retourne même pas et continue à avancer. Son « non » est ferme et ne laisse aucune place à l’argumentation. 

« Si tu me laisses venir, je te dirai où se trouve la Chambre des Secrets. »

Il s’arrête brutalement et très vite, ses yeux se plongent dans les miens. 

« N’essaie pas de lire mes pensées, je suis une Occlumens très qualifiée. », l’informai-je en croisant les bras. 

J’ai l’air d’un enfant pétulant mais je ne peux pas m’en empêcher. Je dois savoir où il va. 

« Comment peux-tu savoir quoique ce soit à propos de la Chambre ? », grogne-t-il entre ses dents. « Je la cherche depuis ma deuxième année et je n’ai toujours pas le moindre indice. J’en viens même à douter qu’elle existe. »

« J’ai mes secrets. », dis-je simplement avec un léger sourire. En réalité, Merlin avait été un temps l’apprenti de Serpentard, et ce dernier l’avait autorisé à explorer la Chambre en sa compagnie. Le jeune garçon trouvait triste que les innombrables connaissances s’y trouvant restent éternellement perdues, alors il m’avait guidée jusqu’à l’entrée. Seulement, nous ne savions pas à l’époque que j’étais Fourchelang, et nous nous étions heurtés à l’impossibilité d’ouvrir le passage, à mon grand regret. 

Quelques secondes passent. A côté de moi, Noxance nous regarde avec fascination. Il ne doit pas voir souvent des gens argumenter contre Tom Jedusor. 

Finalement, mon jeune frère soupire bruyamment et se remet à marcher à grande vitesse. Quand il ne m’entend pas le suivre, il lance par-dessus son épaule : « Tu viens, oui ou non ? »

Un grand sourire aux lèvres, je fais un signe d’adieu à Noxance et me précipite à sa poursuite. Je le rattrape alors qu’il sort par la porte d’entrée du Manoir. 

« On ne part pas par Cheminette ? », demandai-je, étonnée. 

« Non. » Il ne dit rien de plus et je m’abstiens de le harceler de questions. 

Nous marchons jusqu’à la route en périphérie de la propriété. 

Sans plus d’explication, il sort sa baguette et l’agite étrangement dans l’air. Je le regarde attentivement, curieuse. Ça ne ressemble à aucun sort que je connais. Bien sûr, nous n’avons pas le droit de faire de la magie en dehors de Poudlard, mais dans une famille sorcière, l’interdiction est relative. Le Ministère ne peut pas différencier un sort effectué par un enfant magique d’un sort effectué par un adulte magique s’ils sont proches. Je n’avais donc jamais été moi-même privée de magie pendant les vacances. 

Je n’ai pas à attendre longtemps avant que quelque chose ne se passe. Un bus violet à trois étages semble sortir de nulle part. Il freine brutalement sur quelques dizaines de mètres pour finalement s’arrêter dans un gros crissement de pneus juste à côté de nous. 

Devant mes yeux ébahis, un homme en émerge et nous fait signe de nous dépêcher. Je monte à l’intérieur alors que Tom murmure notre destination au conducteur. J’ai à peine le temps de poser mes fesses sur un vieux fauteuil au tissu jauni lorsque le bus redémarre sur les chapeaux de roues. Tom me rejoint facilement. Je me demande comment il peut marcher si gracieusement alors que toutes les quelques secondes, nous sommes secoués, tantôt à gauche, tantôt à droite. J’ai la nausée. Mon frère m’envoie un sourire narquois, mais je n’ai même pas le cœur d’être offensée tant je me sens malade. 

Le temps me parait interminable, le bus bondissant d’une destination à une autre, laissant derrière quelques passagers à l’air louche, en embarquant quelques autres, lorsqu’enfin, enfin, nous arrivons. 

Je titube pour suivre Tom qui dépose quelques pièces dans la main du conducteur. Une seconde plus tard, nous sommes sur une route, en haut d’une petite colline, et le bus disparait aussitôt. 

« Qu’est-ce que c’était que ça ? », demandai-je finalement, ma main devant ma bouche pour essayer d’atténuer un peu mon envie de vomir. 

Tom se moque clairement de ma misère. Ses yeux brillent de malice. 

« Le Magicobus. C’est pratique, et rapide, mais un peu inconfortable. »

« Un peu ? », répétai-je, horrifiée. « C’est pire que ma première fois sur un balai. Où je suis tombée de six mètres de haut. Qui utilise cette chose ? »

« Les jeunes et les Nés-Moldus », répond Tom avec un haussement d’épaules. « Les Sang-Purs n’aiment pas beaucoup s’abaisser à utiliser une invention moldue. »

Sur ce, nous nous mettons à marcher. Nous nous dirigeons clairement vers le petit village en aval de la colline. Lorsque nous croisons une pancarte indiquant « Great Hangleton », je comprends ce que nous sommes venus faire ici. 

Ma nausée est vite oubliée alors que je frétille d’impatience. Il y a quelque chose de solennel à cet instant que nous allons vivre. J’accompagne mon frère alors que nous allons rendre visite à notre grand-père et à notre oncle. C’est complètement surréaliste. Tom m’adresse de fréquents regards évaluateurs. Il semble ressentir la même chose que moi. Comme si nous marquions le début de quelque chose entre nous deux. 

Nous nous arrêtons devant une maison délabrée. Le jardin n’est pas entretenu, et les mauvaises herbes y poussent à volonté. Un vieux portail limite l’accès à la propriété, mais il est clairement cassé et ne ferme plus. A chaque rafale de vent, il s’ouvre puis se referme avec un bruit sourd. La demeure en elle-même est laide, sale. Je me sens mal à l’aise mais je suis Tom alors qu’il marche jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. 

Un serpent y est cloué en travers, et des mouches volent autour du cadavre. J’ai à nouveau envie de vomir. C’est de la cruauté pure et simple, sans motif. S’il y a une chose que je ne peux pas supporter, c’est la maltraitance envers les animaux. 

Je n’ai même plus envie de connaître les Gaunt. S’ils sont capables de tels actes ignobles, ce ne sont pas des personnes que je veux inclure dans ma famille. 

Tom n’a pas les mêmes réticences que moi et frappe à la porte, faisant fuir les mouches. 

Un long moment passe. Nous nous apprêtons à faire demi-tour, lorsqu’un homme vient nous ouvrir. La première chose que je remarque est la bague d’apparence très chère qui se trouve à son majeur. Elle semble inadaptée à ses doigts osseux, et marque un contraste flagrant avec la misère dans laquelle se trouve son propriétaire. Je me demande s’il l’a volée. L’homme lui-même a l’air très frêle, si maigre qu’il semble prêt à se casser à tout instant sous les rafales de vent. Il a un teint jaunâtre, maladif et ses yeux regardent dans des directions différentes. Je suis incapable de comprendre s’il me regarde ou s’il s’adresse à Tom. 

« Qui êtes-vous ? », murmure-t-il.

« Nous cherchons les Gaunt. », dit Tom, ignorant sa question. 

« On ne veut pas de visiteurs, ici. », rétorque l’homme, prêt à nous refermer la porte au nez. Une canne se coince dans l’encadrement de la porte et l’en empêche. Lorsque cette dernière se rouvre, un vieil homme a rejoint le plus jeune et nous observe d’un air mauvais. 

« Qu’est ce que vous voulez ? »

Cette fois, je réponds. 

« Bonjour, monsieur. », le saluai-je poliment. « Je m’appelle Sola Lovegood, et voici mon frère, Tom Jedusor. »

C’est très étrange de présenter Tom de cette façon, et il doit ressentir la même chose car il laisse échapper un drôle de son à mes paroles. Je sens son regard brûler mon cou.

Les deux hommes réagissent immédiatement. Nous sommes aussitôt les malheureux destinataires de cris atrocement aigus, ressemblant fortement à des insultes. Je ne comprends pas grand-chose à leur discours, car ils parlent simultanément, leur voix luttant pour se supplanter l’une l’autre, mais je discerne quelques mots comme « Merope », « salope amoureuse de moldus », « traitre à son sang », et « ne foutez plus un pied ici », avant que la porte ne se referme, définitivement cette fois. 

Eh bien. Ça aura été rapide. 

Je suis assez indifférente, mais Tom a l’air à deux doigts d’entrer dans une crise de fureur. Ses yeux lancent des Avada Kedavra, et ses poings sont si serrés qu’il doit se faire mal. 

« Ce n’est pas si grave, Tom. », le consolai-je. « Nous n’avons pas besoin d’eux de toute façon. »

C’est vrai. Je me fiche éperdument de ces deux hommes, et en ce qui me concerne, ils peuvent continuer à se complaire dans leur misère. Je n’en perdrai pas le sommeil. 

Mon frère n’est pas d’accord. 

« Je vais les tuer. Comment osent-ils me rejeter ? », bouillonne-t-il. Je soupire. 

« Honnêtement, il fallait s’y attendre. Quel genre de famille laisse croupir leur petit-fils et neveu dans un orphelinat au lieu de le recueillir ? Ce ne sont clairement pas des gens fréquentables. »

« Ils font honte à la lignée Serpentard. »

J’acquiesce, mais Tom a déjà fait volte-face et marche d’un bon pas dans une direction inconnue. J’essaie de l’interpeller, mais il m’ignore. Tout ce que je peux faire est essayer de ne pas me laisser trop distancer. Une dizaine de minutes s’écoulent, lorsqu’il s’arrête brutalement. Surprise, je le heurte et m’excuse de suite, mais il ne fait même pas attention à moi et pénètre dans ce qui est clairement une riche propriété moldue. 

Tout à propos du manoir est agencé de manière à exposer la richesse de ses occupants. Le jardin est immense, et je n’en discerne qu’une petite partie de mon point de vue. Les arbres sont taillés au millimètre, la pelouse parfaitement tondue. Des statues de marbre sont disposées ici et là, brillant sous le soleil hivernal. Abasourdie, je manque de trébucher sur la première marche du patio et me rattrape de justesse. Tom frappe déjà à la porte, avec plus de force que ce qui est nécessaire. 

Je le rejoins à peine lorsqu’une domestique vient nous ouvrir. 

« Amenez-moi à Tom Jedusor. », aboie Tom, faisant sursauter la pauvre femme qui bredouille quelques instants, incertaine. 

J’essaie de lui sourire gentiment pour la mettre en confiance. 

« Voici Tom, son fils. », dis-je, ignorant le regard meurtrier que m’adresse mon frère. 

La mâchoire de la vieille femme tombe, sa bouche formant un « o » parfait. Elle dévisage Tom de haut en bas, et son regard s’éclaire de reconnaissance. Finalement, elle hoche la tête. 

« Suivez-moi », murmure-t-elle en s’écartant pour nous laisser entrer. 

Nous nous exécutons, et, pendant quelques minutes, nous traversons un dédale infini de couloirs. Les plafonds sont très hauts, et sur les murs siègent des tableaux d’hommes ressemblant énormément à mon frère. J’observe tout avec application, inscrivant chaque détail dans ma mémoire, lorsque, soudainement, une voix à mon oreille me fait sursauter et je pousse un petit cri. 

« Waouh. Ces moldus ne plaisantent pas avec leur argent. », siffla Merlin alors qu’il apparait à mes côtés, marchant comme s’il était propriétaire de l’endroit. « Regarde-moi tous ces lustres. Je serais prêt à jurer qu’ils sont en or. »

Tom s’est retourné pour me regarder, l’air suspicieux. Je lui envoie un sourire d’excuse et il se désintéresse aussitôt, mettant clairement cela sur le compte de ma prétendue folie. 

Je ne peux bien entendu pas répondre à l’Ombre à mes côtés, mais il ne semble pas s’en soucier, continuant de divaguer sur la décoration. Je me sens réconfortée en sa présence, heureuse de ne pas être seule pour faire face à ce qui va se passer. Je ne vois pas comment cette rencontre peut bien se terminer. Tom a déjà l’air de vouloir mettre le feu à la propriété, et il n’a même pas encore vu son père. 

La domestique nous prie d’attendre dans un petit salon clairement conçu pour des invités et nous quitte aussitôt. Je m’asseois confortablement, tout comme Merlin, mais Tom reste debout, faisant les cent pas. Je me mords la lèvre. C’est pire que de chercher à caresser un animal sauvage. Les yeux noirs de mon frère billent de cruauté. Il a soif de vengeance. Je ne sais même pas s’il compte laisser son père s’expliquer ou s’il prévoit de le tuer à vue. Il a l’air d’avoir perdu toute raison. 

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce n’est pas une personne, mais trois qui font leur entrée dans le salon. Tous ont l’air distingués, et arborent un petit air supérieur qui me fait grimacer. La femme et l’homme plus âgés sont certainement les grands-parents de Tom. Mais c’est la vue de leur fils qui me surprend le plus. Je m’attendais à ce qu’il ressemble à mon Tom, mais pas à ce point. Si je n’étais pas certaine que ce dernier était à quelques mètres de moi, je jurerais qu’il a pris une potion de vieillissement et me joue un tour. 

Le Tom plus âgé s’arrête net en voyant mon frère, et son visage devient cendré. Il a l’air d’être confronté à son pire cauchemar. 

« Quel est votre prix ? »

C’est le grand-père qui nous parle en premier. Sa voix est si froide qu’elle me fait frissonner. 

« Quoi ? », crache Tom, et je partage son interrogation. 

« Pour combien acceptez-vous de quitter cette maison et de ne plus jamais revenir ? Donnez-moi votre prix. Si c’est raisonnable, vous aurez ce que vous voudrez, et vous oublierez l’existence même de cette ville. »

Je ferme les yeux. C’était probablement la pire chose que le vieux Jedusor aurait pu dire. Non seulement c’était un rejet très blessant, mais en plus, il sous-entendait que nous étions des mendiants attirés par l’appât du gain. 

Comme prévu, Tom sort sa baguette et s’approche si vite de son père que j’ai l’impression qu’il vient de transplaner. Il la pointe sur sa gorge, appuyant fortement sur sa pomme d’Adam. Les yeux de son père sont écarquillés et ses mains levées en signe universel d’apaisement. Elles tremblent follement. Il est littéralement terrifié. 

« Tu es comme elle. », chuchote-t-il, la voix enrouée par la peur. « Un démon. »

La main de Tom se serre douloureusement autour de sa baguette. 

« Il faut que tu fasses quelque chose », me dit Merlin. Son ton est mortellement sérieux. C’est suffisamment rare pour que je me fige totalement. « Il va tous les tuer. »

« Non, Tom est plus intelligent que ça, il sait qu’il ne peut pas prendre le risque… », chuchotai-je rapidement. Au fond de moi, je sais la vérité. 

Merlin aussi. 

« Il a perdu toute raison, Sola. Regarde-le. Il n’est pas dans son état normal. Empêche-le de les tuer. S’il s’engage sur ce chemin, son âme sera à jamais abimée. Il ne sera plus le même. »

Je me lève, me rapprochant doucement de mon frère. Ses grands-parents sont réfugiés dans un coin de la pièce, et même le grand père n’ose plus ouvrir la bouche. Ils sont intelligents. Ils savent que Tom est trop instable pour risquer de le provoquer.

« Tom ? », l’appelai-je doucement. 

Il ne tourne même pas la tête vers moi. 

« Tu l’as abandonnée. », susurra-t-il à son père. « Tu m’as laissé pourrir dans un orphelinat. »

Des gouttes de sueur coulent du front de Tom Sr. 

« Elle…Elle m’a piégé. J’étais heureux, avant. J’allais me marier avec une fille de bonne famille, elle m’aimait et je l’aimais. Et voilà que l’affreuse arrive et… Elle m’a fait quelque chose. Je vous le promets. », cria-t-il en direction de ses parents. « Elle a agité cette chose devant moi », dit-il en désignant la baguette de Tom du menton. « Et d’un seul coup, j’étais prisonnier de mon propre corps. Elle m’a dit de boire une sorte de fiole, et ensuite, j’étais comme obsédé par elle. Obsédé par Merope Gaunt ! », s’esclaffa-t-il. Il semble ne plus pouvoir s’arrêter de parler. « Des mois entiers sont embrouillés dans mon esprit. Elle me forçait à coucher avec elle. » Il devient très pâle, comme s’il allait être malade. « Et un jour, elle a oublié de m’ordonner de boire cette sorte de…potion magique ou je ne sais quoi, et j’étais à nouveau moi-même. Je me suis enfui aussi vite que j’ai pu. Mais j’étais devenu la risée de la ville. Eleanore ne voulait plus de moi. Personne ne me croyait. Mais voilà. Voilà enfin la preuve que je n’ai pas halluciné ! Vous êtes des démons, des envoyés du diable. »

A la fin de sa diatribe, il est haletant, et regarde ses parents avec des yeux suppliants. 

Je me retrouve à sympathiser avec lui. Mon estomac se serre avec pitié. Notre mère avait fait quelque chose d’impardonnable. Elle avait drogué Tom Sr avec de l’Amortentia pour ensuite le forcer à coucher avec elle et à l’épouser. C’était, ni plus ni moins, qu’un viol et un mariage forcé. Cela ne rend pas la colère de mon frère d’avoir été abandonné dans un orphelinat moins justifiée. Mais cela la rend probablement mal dirigée. Son père et lui sont tous les deux des victimes de Merope. Ma mère était sûrement très instable mentalement -en ayant rencontré les Gaunt, je peux sympathiser avec son désir de se créer une famille à elle- et son obsession pour Tom Sr l’avait conduite à des actes ignobles. 

Il n’y a pas qu’un coupable au malheur de mon frère. Et Tom Sr est sûrement le moins coupable de tous les intéressés. Le pauvre homme a vu sa vie être totalement anéantie par Merope Gaunt. Pire. Sa famille ne le croyait même pas, étant des moldus. Il avait sûrement dû être traité de fou. 

Je ne peux pas laisser Tom le tuer. En plus d’être complètement déraisonnable au vu des risques de se faire arrêter, c’est injuste. 

Je déteste l’injustice. 

« Sale moldu. », cracha mon frère en enfonçant un peu plus sa baguette dans la gorge de son père. « Nous sommes des sorciers et mille fois supérieurs à vous trois. Vous êtes juste bons à ramper à mes pieds, et à implorer mon pardon. Je hais votre race, je hais votre monde, je vais tous vous détruire jusqu’à ce qu’il ne reste plus rien et que nous, les sorciers, soyons enfin reconnus à notre juste place ! »

« Tom. », déclarai-je avec plus de fermeté. « Est-ce que tu veux bien m’écouter, deux petites secondes ? »

J’ai l’air ridicule, à essayer de faire preuve d’autorité. Le haut de ma tête n’atteint même pas ses épaules, et je suis si fine qu’un seul coup de poing m’enverrait probablement valser dans le mur. Le regard dédaigneux de mon frère m’informe qu’il pense probablement la même chose que moi. 

« Tu détestes tous les moldus. D’accord. Je comprends, à ta place, je ressentirais sûrement la même chose. Mais réfléchis. Tu es intelligent. Mets de côté tes émotions quelques secondes. Utilise ton Occlumencie. Tu es un génie. Tu es un puissant sorcier, tu as tout Poudlard à tes pieds. Est-ce que tuer ton père t’apportera quelque chose ? Est-ce que tu te sentiras mieux après ? Regarde-le, Tom. Il est pathétique. C’est un moldu, qui a été violé par notre mère. Il ne pouvait pas se défendre, il ne comprenait pas ce qui venait de lui arriver, bien sûr qu’il a fui. N’importe qui aurait réagi de la même façon. »

« Ils sont des gaspillages d’espace. Des nuisances. Le monde se portera mieux sans eux. »

« C’est vraiment ce que tu ressens ? Es-tu vraiment en colère contre de simples moldus ? Comme tu l’as dit, ils sont inutiles contre des sorciers. Et ceux-ci ont été traumatisés par notre peuple. N’es-tu pas plutôt furieux que le monde sorcier t’ait abandonné au milieu de simples moldus ? Qu’ils continuent de t’abandonner, année après année, alors que tu risques ta vie au milieu d’une guerre qui ne te concerne même pas ? »

A ce stade, Tom se tourne vers moi, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à son père qui en profite pour rejoindre ses parents. Tous trois sont terrés quelque part derrière moi. Je suis la seule chose entre eux et la mort, et ils le savent car ils n’émettent pas un bruit. 

« Je mérite mieux. », dit-il fermement. « Mieux que de devoir vivre dans la crasse et la pauvreté, d’avoir peur de mourir tous les jours, d’être ostracisé parce que je suis différent. Je suis le sorcier le plus puissant de Poudlard, j’ai les meilleures notes depuis Dumbledore, et pourtant, pourtant il faut que je rampe aux pieds de tous ces sangs-purs arrogants pour espérer avoir un poste subalterne au Ministère ? », cria-t-il. Sa voix est un curieux mélange de fureur incontrôlable et de douleur immense. « Tout ça parce que ma mère s’est abaissée à coucher avec un sale moldu ? A cause de cela, je suis censé obéir à ceux qui ont eu la chance de naître dans une famille sorcière ? C’est injuste. »  
Je souris. Je l’ai amené à dire exactement ce que je voulais qu’il réalise. 

« Eh bien voilà le problème, Tom. », murmurai-je en me rapprochant encore un peu plus, osant poser ma main sur sa manche. « Le problème, ce ne sont pas les moldus. Qu’est-ce qu’on en a à faire, des moldus ? Tu ne retourneras jamais dans leur monde, une fois Poudlard achevé. Pourquoi t’embêter à essayer de les changer ? Nous ne sommes pas comme eux, nous ne les comprenons pas. L’inverse est aussi vrai. Ceux que tu dois changer, ce sont les sorciers. Tu ne t’en rends pas compte ? Tu es unique. Des sorciers de ton calibre, avec la capacité de changer le monde, il y en a peut-être un ou deux tous les cent ans. Prenons Merlin par exemple. Il a révolutionné le monde de la magie, il a siégé à la Cour du Roi Arthur et il l’a guidé durant tout son règne. Il a permis l’arrêt des chasses aux sorcières. Il est également à l’origine du transplanage, et a inventé la Métamorphose. Il fut considéré comme le premier chef de la communauté sorcière anglaise, le premier à rassembler les sorciers entre eux et à les pousser à se protéger les uns les autres. Le siècle précédent, Serpentard, Gryffondor, Poufsouffle et Serdaigle ont eu l’idée de créer Poudlard, la première école de magie, afin que tous les sorciers puissent jouir de la même éducation, et qu’ils soient de ce fait mieux préparés à lutter contre les moldus qui les pourchassaient. Il y en a tant d’autres, Tom. Partout dans le monde, à chaque siècle, au moins un ou deux sorciers se sont mobilisés pour remodeler le monde à leur image. Tu as la possibilité d’être l’un deux. C’est à toi de te donner les moyens d’être aussi spécial, aussi indispensable qu’ils l’ont été. Quel monde sera à l’image de Tom Jedusor ?»

Tom m’écoute, absorbant chacun de mes mots. Il me regarde comme s’il ne m’avait jamais vue, ses yeux éclairés d’une lueur que je ne sais pas identifier. C’est désormais lui qui serre mon poignet, si fort que je suis sûre d’avoir une ecchymose demain. Mais je m’en fiche. S’il a besoin de cela pour être ancré au monde réel, s’il a besoin de moi pour lui rappeler qu’il y a de l’espoir pour lui, peu importe ses origines, alors je suis heureuse d’être là. Je serai là à chaque étape du chemin. Mon frère est un sorcier extraordinaire. Je suis persuadée qu’il sera le sorcier de ce siècle en Grande-Bretagne. Je veux être là pour voir le monde qu’il va créer. 

« Rentrons tous les deux. Tu as besoin de réfléchir. De toute façon, des moldus ne pourront pas se cacher de toi éternellement. Si tu veux venir les détruire plus tard, tu pourras toujours les retrouver. »

Je lui tends ma main. 

Il la prend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les choses commencent à avancer entre Sola et Tom. Pour l'instant, la famille de Tom est en vie...
> 
> N'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot, vous n'imaginez pas comment c'est motivant pour moi!
> 
> Passez une bonne journée et à la prochaine :)


	7. Tom – jusque avril 1942

Chapitre 7 : Tom – jusque avril 1942

Elle a tenu sa parole. Aussitôt revenus à Poudlard, Sola m'a demandé de la retrouver au deuxième étage après le couvre-feu. De là, elle m'a conduit jusqu'à une vieille salle de bain pour filles, dont j'ignorais jusqu'ici l'existence même. Derrière un évier, un petit serpent gravé constituait l'unique indice de la localisation de la Chambre des Secrets. Cela n'a fait qu'attiser ma curiosité. Comment Sola a-t-elle pu avoir l'idée de regarder derrière cet évier précisément ? Et ensuite d'en venir à la conclusion qu'il s'agissait de l'entrée d'une pièce dont beaucoup ignoraient même l'existence ? Ça n'a aucun sens.

Cette fille n'a aucun sens.

Elle m'a laissé l'honneur d'ouvrir la Chambre et nous avons commencé notre exploration dans un silence lourd, conscients de l'importance du moment que nous vivions. Nous étions les premiers depuis Salazar Serpentard à venir ici. Même moi, j'avoue avoir été intimidé.

Nous avons progressé avec beaucoup de prudence. Le mythe disait que Serpentard avait emprisonné dans la Chambre des Secrets un monstre, censé débarrasser l'école des Sangs-de-Bourbe. Même si nous étions ses héritiers, et que théoriquement, la créature devait nous obéir, il valait mieux prendre toutes les précautions possibles. D'autant plus que nous ignorions à quel type de monstre nous serions confrontés. Sola affirmait que c'était un Basilic. L'idée me semblait plausible, mais là encore, je ne comprenais pas comment elle pouvait savoir cela. C'étaient des informations qui n'étaient pas parvenues jusqu'à nous, les textes ayant été perdus dans le temps.

A notre arrivée, il n'y avait aucun monstre pour nous accueillir mais une longue salle très faiblement éclairée. Des serpents finement sculptés s'enroulaient autour de piliers de pierre gigantesques soutenant un plafond qu'on devinait à peine, englouti dans l'obscurité. Au fond de la pièce, une immense statue d'un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années reposait contre le mur. Sa bouche était entrouverte. En analysant la statue avec minutie, j'ai découvert une inscription en latin, gravée en grandes lettres majuscules : « MONSTRUM VOCO ». A partir de là, il était assez facile de comprendre que la chose sommeillait à l'intérieur de la statue. J'ai décidé de l'y laisser. Pour le moment.

Finalement, après une exploration approfondie, le plus grand trésor de la Chambre s'est révélé être une bibliothèque de livres très anciens, impossibles à lire dans notre anglais moderne. J'étais bien entendu très déçu en réalisant que traduire les immenses tomes serait un travail fastidieux qui me prendrait probablement des années. Et là encore, ma sœur – que c'était étrange d'appeler quelqu'un de cette façon- m'a avoué comprendre l'anglais ancien.

Personne hormis des historiens spécialisés ne prendrait la peine d'apprendre l'anglais ancien. C'est complètement inutile pour le commun des mortels.

C'est là que j'ai finalement accepté la vérité. Sola Lovegood est tout sauf une sorcière ordinaire. Elle a des secrets, des secrets que je me suis promis à cet instant de découvrir. Je la veux à mes côtés. Mon sang coule dans ses veines, un sang presque royal. Elle est d'une valeur inestimable. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de lui faire confiance. Elle est une série d'incohérences mises bout à bout. Je ne peux pas la lire comme je peux lire tous les autres. Elle pourrait me poignarder dans le dos, si je n'y prends pas garde. Je dois redoubler de prudence, tant que je ne l'ai pas percée à jour.

Les semaines suivantes, j'ai réfléchi à ce que j'allais faire à propos de la Chambre. Après ma malheureuse rencontre avec les Gaunt et les Jedusor, j'avais soif de sang. Sola m'a empêché de tous les massacrer ce jour-là. Je ne sais toujours pas si c'est une bonne chose. Mais elle a raison. Ils ne partiront pas de sitôt. J'aurai le temps de finir le travail plus tard, après Poudlard, quand les risques de me faire prendre seront moins importants.

Toujours est-il que mon envie de tuer ne s'était pas atténuée. Mon premier instinct était donc de libérer le monstre et d'observer le chaos qui s'ensuivrait inévitablement. Si en plus je pouvais gagner plus de respect de la part de mon cercle intérieur, cela ne pouvait qu'être bénéfique.

Le seul problème était que Sola connaissait l'existence de la Chambre et que je ne pouvais pas être certain qu'elle ne me dénoncerait pas à la première occasion. Mes disciples auraient bien trop peur pour oser faire quoique ce soit contre moi. Ils perdraient, de toute façon, et ils le savent.

Toutefois, Sola n'avait pas les mêmes appréhensions. Elle n'avait jamais vu ma face la plus sombre, elle ne savait pas de quoi j'étais capable. Rien ne l'empêcherait de me trahir. Je ne voulais pas avoir à la menacer, alors même que je ne l'avais pas encore séduite à mes côtés. C'était une situation qui nécessitait plus de tact et de sournoiserie que de violence, à mon grand regret. Je ne pouvais pas sacrifier Sola, pas alors qu'elle se révèle être la sorcière la plus prometteuse que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de courtiser.

Profondément déçu, j'ai donc renoncé à mon plan initial au profit de visites régulières dans la Chambre, parfois avec ma sœur, et parfois sans elle. Elle fut d'une aide précieuse pour m'aider à déchiffrer les ouvrages de Serpentard, qui se révélèrent tous plus passionnants les uns que les autres. Nous avons passé de longues soirées ensemble, penchés sur nos livres, à gratter inlassablement des pages et des pages de manuscrits inestimables. Nous n'avons jamais beaucoup parlé mais alors que les semaines passaient, nous nous sommes habitués l'un à l'autre.

J'ai découvert beaucoup à propos d'elle, et à la fois très peu.

J'ai découvert que Sola Lovegood est d'un optimisme à toute épreuve. Rien ne semble l'atteindre, que ce soient les moqueries de ses camarades de Serdaigle ou mes humeurs imprévisibles. Elle a toujours froid, mais se promène avec le minimum de vêtements possibles, sans cape et sans écharpe. Souvent, après vingt heures, ses yeux se ferment et je la retrouve à sommeiller sur son livre, une grosse tâche d'encre s'étalant à l'endroit où sa plume a glissé de sa main. Elle est toujours sincère, en toutes circonstances -ce qui lui a déjà valu de nombreux ennuis. A ma grande joie, elle est passionnée par les vieux écrits, et pas du tout opposée à la magie noire. Sur ce point, ses pensées reflètent les miennes. Le Ministère de la Magie a classé dans les arts sombres tout ce qui risquait de les menacer, tout ce dont ils ont eu peur. Ce n'est pas une raison suffisante pour me faire reculer, et elle non plus. Sa morale est très flexible. Je l'ai déjà vue rire de joie quand un de ses camarades a chuté dans les escaliers et s'est ouvert le crâne. Elle m'a avoué avoir charmé ses chaussures, me donnant pour seule explication que c'était un goujat sexiste qui le méritait amplement. Elle aime se parler toute seule, regardant l'air environnant comme si quelqu'un allait réellement lui répondre, et elle s'arrête dès qu'elle me voit, comme gênée. C'est amusant, car c'est peut-être la seule fois où elle semble mal à l'aise.

Rien ne semble effrayer Sola Lovegood, pas même la mort, ce qui la rend parfois aussi imprudente qu'un Gryffondor. Je l'ai déjà trouvée perchée sur le rebord de la Tour d'Astronomie, les orteils dans le vide, un carnet dans une main et une plume dans l'autre, traçant mot après mot sur un sujet mystérieux.

Quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas peur de chuter, elle s'est contentée de hausser les épaules. « A force de craindre la mort, la plupart des sorciers ne vivent jamais vraiment », m'a-t-elle dit tristement, ses yeux semblant voir à travers moi comme si j'étais fait de verre. J'ai frissonné et je n'ai plus rien dit par la suite, peu disposé à découvrir comment elle pouvait me lire aussi facilement.

Peu à peu, Sola a envahi chaque aspect de ma vie. Je la voyais souvent au petit-déjeuner, alors qu'elle rejoignait Noxance, le couple chuchotant tranquillement dans leur coin. Elle se présentait à toutes les réunions des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, sautillant gaiement et posant innocemment des questions gênantes, ses grands yeux noirs écarquillés. Elle a pris l'habitude de me rejoindre à la bibliothèque, silencieuse et concentrée, me faisant parfois part de ses réflexions sur tel ou tel sujet loufoque, semblant sortir de nulle part. Et soudain, mon cercle restreint ne comptait plus uniquement Noxance, Wael, Ralphus, Abraxas et Leon. Sola s'est rendue indispensable.

La plupart des week-ends, je la trouvais affalée sur un canapé de la salle commune de Serpentard, regardant amoureusement son petit ami, discutant doucement avec Ralphus et Abraxas, ou s'amusant à provoquer Wael, ravie à chaque fois qu'elle parvenait à le mettre en colère. La plupart des Serpentards ne protestaient même plus quand ils la voyaient dans un espace où elle n'était théoriquement pas autorisée. Sans le savoir, elle est devenue un membre honoraire de notre maison. En étant acceptée dans mon groupe, elle a gagné autant de respect que mes autres disciples.

Et pourtant, elle continue de me répéter ne pas faire partie de notre « petite révolution », arguant qu'un autre avenir s'ouvre à elle, sans jamais me préciser de quoi il s'agit.

Je la laisse croire ce qu'elle veut. En ce qui me concerne, je suis son avenir, et elle le découvrira bien assez tôt.

Notre routine s'est poursuivie ainsi, sans accroc, jusqu'à la mi-mars où une Sola toute excitée fit irruption dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner, sautillant jusqu'à notre table, ignorant totalement les regards mauvais de ses compagnons de Serdaigle.

Un parchemin serré dans sa main, elle m'adresse un grand sourire en prenant place en face de moi.

« Devine quoi, Tom ! »

J'hausse un sourcil, peu disposé à me livrer à un jeu aussi enfantin.

« J'ai un petit frère ! Ma belle-mère a accouché ce matin ! », s'exclame-t-elle. Elle marque une pause, attendant clairement quelque chose de ma part, probablement des félicitations ou je ne sais quelle politesse de ce genre.

J'ai tout sauf envie d'être poli. Je me sens glacé. Je me rends compte que je serre trop ma fourchette quand je la sens commencer à se plier sous ma paume. Je me sens… Je me sens furieux. Pire que ça. J'ai envie de serrer mes mains autour du joli cou de la blonde en face de moi, j'ai envie de voir son visage se crisper, son sourire ravi disparaitre. Je veux la faire souffrir autant que je souffre.

C'est là que je m'en rends compte. Sous la colère bouillonnante se cache une blessure immense que je ne comprends pas.

En quoi cela m'importe-t-il que Sola ait un nouveau frère ? Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais attaché à elle. Elle est utile. Elle ferait une disciple inestimable, une alliée imparable. Elle est intéressante, et amusante, mais je ne l'aime pas.

Je n'ai jamais aimé personne. Je ne peux littéralement aimer personne. J'ai déjà fait mes recherches. Je suis un sociopathe. Je suis né comme ça, je n'y peux rien, et de toute façon, je ne voudrais changer pour rien au monde.

Alors pourquoi mon cœur semble-t-il si brisé que je crains qu'il éclate en milliers de petits morceaux, impossibles à recoller ?

Je la fixe, et finalement, elle s'affaisse en comprenant que je ne suis pas aussi excité qu'elle.

« Comment va mon nouveau cousin ? », demande Abraxas en face de moi, un rare sourire aux lèvres.

« Xenophilius se porte comme un charme ! », se réjouit-elle, retrouvant un peu de sa bonne humeur. « Mais… ». Elle baisse les yeux en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure. « Zelia, elle… Elle ne va pas très bien. Elle a perdu beaucoup de sang, et selon mon père, elle a fait une infection. Les Médicomages essaient d'être optimistes, mais je sais qu'ils craignent une septicémie… »

Le visage du grand blond se crispe.

« Je vois. J'espère que tante Zelia se remettra vite. Mon père sera dévasté s'il arrive quelque chose à sa petite sœur. »

Sola hoche la tête, mais sa joie s'est définitivement évaporée. Tant mieux. Je ne veux pas qu'elle soit si heureuse à propos de ce bébé. Quel horrible nom, d'ailleurs ! Xenophilius. Qui dans son bon sens nommerait ainsi un enfant ? Je ricane avec mépris.

Sola le remarque.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe avec toi, aujourd'hui ? », demande-t-elle, son ton légèrement agacé. « Tu es d'une humeur d'Hippogriffe. »

« Je vais parfaitement bien. Je ne vois juste pas pourquoi tu tenais tant à me parler de ton nouveau frère. Ce n'est pas comme si c'était d'un intérêt quelconque pour moi. », rétorquai-je sèchement.

Noxance me donne un coup de coude, mais je l'ignore totalement. Les yeux de ma sœur s'écarquillent. Elle a l'air surprise. Je ne peux pas comprendre pourquoi.

« Qu'est ce que tu racontes, Tom ? Tu sais bien pourquoi ça te concerne aussi… », commença-t-elle, mais je l'interromps vivement.

« C'est là que tu te trompes. Je ne me soucie pas du tout de ta vie personnelle, alors, la prochaine fois, fais-moi plaisir et garde tes bonnes nouvelles pour toi. »

« Je pensais…Je pensais qu'on se rapprochait un tu ne me considérais pas seulement comme une connaissance que tu dois supporter… », chuchote-t-elle, les yeux un peu humides, de sorte que je sois le seul à entendre, mis à part peut-être Noxance qui est juste à côté de moi.

« Tu te trompais. Tu n'es rien pour moi. », claquai-je bruyamment avec une joie malsaine.

J'apprécie un instant le choc qui s'étale sur son visage, les deux orbes noires écarquillées. Wael s'esclaffe bruyamment, mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Je ne vois qu'elle. Lorsqu'elle se lève brutalement, murmurant un « Oh, d'accord », avant de s'enfuir, je me dis que j'ai bien fait. Elle ne doit pas penser qu'elle est spéciale, ou elle pourrait commencer à essayer de me supplanter. Je devais m'assurer qu'elle comprenne que je suis le chef, ici et que si je dis que je ne veux pas l'écouter parler de son nouveau frère adoré, c'est ma prérogative et elle n'a rien à y redire.

Noxance me jette un regard mauvais. « Tu avais besoin d'être un tel salaud ? », me chuchote-t-il rapidement avant de partir à la poursuite de Sola.

Wael continue d'engloutir joyeusement ses saucisses. « Bien dit, Tom ! Elle avait besoin d'être remise un peu à sa place. A peine là depuis trois mois, et elle se croit déjà tout permis, celle-là… »

Je lui fais signe de se taire, peu disposé à l'entendre geindre pendant le reste de mon repas. Je suis de mauvaise humeur et je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je ne devrais pas me soucier d'un incident aussi trivial.

« Je suis impressionnée, Jedusor. », me susurre une voix féminine à quelques places à ma droite. Greengrass m'observe d'un air totalement dédaigneux, comme si j'étais de la bouse d'Hippogriffe sous ses jolies chaussures hors de prix. « Pour une fois, tu es honnête. C'est donc un goujat sans tact qu'il y a sous cette façade d'étudiant charmant. Bon à savoir. »

Elle se détourne aussitôt pour reprendre sa conversation guindée avec son amie tout aussi ennuyeuse. Je bous intérieurement. Rosalind Greengrass est une putain d'épine dans mon pied depuis que j'ai commencé à rassembler des disciples. Elle est peut-être la seule Serpentarde à ne pas être sous mon charme, et elle ne se gêne pas pour me le faire savoir. Pour elle, je suis un Sang-de-Bourbe trop ambitieux à qui on doit rappeler sa place. Je ne peux rien faire contre elle, tant que nous sommes encore à Poudlard. C'est une Sang-Pur, et son père l'adore. Elle est également la cousine de Noxance, et je risquais de perdre mon plus fidèle disciple s'il apprenait que j'avais touché à sa précieuse Rose. Non pas que cela m'arrêterait si je voulais vraiment me débarrasser d'elle, mais honnêtement, elle n'est pas assez dérangeante pour que je prenne la peine de faire quoique ce soit.

Un jour, je reviendrai rendre visite à Greengrass dans toute ma gloire de Seigneur des Ténèbres, et je prendrai un malin plaisir à la faire ramper à mes pieds pour implorer mon pardon. Peut-être que je la garderai comme trophée. Elle est plutôt jolie, et quelle belle vengeance ce serait de l'obliger à obéir à chacun de mes ordres…

Le reste de la semaine s'écoule sans accroc. Je ne vois pas Sola, mais cela ne m'inquiète pas vraiment. Parfois, nous sommes trop pris par nos vies respectives pour nous retrouver dans la Chambre ou à la bibliothèque. Je commence à me poser des questions lorsque je ne la vois pas se présenter le vendredi suivant à la réunion des Chevaliers de Walpurgis. J'attends plus longtemps que nécessaire avant de commencer, mais finalement, je dois me rendre à l'évidence. Elle ne vient pas.

Cette pensée ne me quitte pas pendant toute la durée du rassemblement. Je formule quelques hypothèses. Peut-être a-t-elle oublié ? Parfois, Sola est tellement prise dans son propre monde qu'elle ne sait même plus le jour qu'il est. Bien sûr, elle n'a jamais omis de se présenter jusqu'ici, mais il y a une première fois à tout… Une habitude que je ne la laisserai pas prendre. Je lui parlerai ce week-end. Il est hors de question qu'elle me fasse encore faux bond.

Je retiens Noxance à la fin de la réunion.

« Où est ta petite amie ? », lui demandai-je calmement. « Elle ferait mieux d'avoir une bonne excuse pour ne pas être venue ce soir. »

Mon camarade me fixe un long moment. J'hausse un sourcil.

« Attends, tu es sérieux ? », s'exclama-t-il en laissant échapper un petit rire. « Tom. Sola ne venait aux réunions que pour toi. Elle ne veut pas faire partie des Chevaliers. En début de semaine, tu lui as essentiellement dit que tu te foutais totalement de sa présence et qu'elle ne t'intéressait pas. Tu t'attendais vraiment à ce qu'elle nous rejoigne ce soir ? »

Il a l'air abasourdi, comme s'il était étonné par ma naïveté. Cela me rend furieux.

« Comment ose-t-elle me désobéir ? », grognai-je en serrant fermement les poings. « Je ne lui ai pas dit qu'elle ne devait plus venir. Elle sera punie pour ça. Tu peux le lui dire. »

« Honnêtement, Tom, qu'est-ce que tu as contre Sola ? Tu l'as agressée sans aucune raison. D'habitude, tu es beaucoup plus prudent quand tu courtises quelqu'un… », souffla le grand bun en croisant les bras. « Rien ne l'oblige à t'obéir. Elle n'est pas comme nous. En plus, ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment pour des petites querelles. Sa belle-mère est morte ce matin, elle est très triste. Je doute qu'elle ait vraiment eu la tête à venir ce soir, surtout après tout ce qui s'est passé lundi dernier… »

Un peu surpris, je le laisse partir pour réfléchir. Je vais lui laisser quelques jours pour encaisser la mort de sa belle-mère. Je n'ai pas envie de la voir pleurer. Je ne sais jamais comment réagir quand une fille fond en larmes. Je suis trop dégoûté pour faire semblant, et cela risquerait de nuire à mon image. J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à construire le masque de Tom Jedusor, l'orphelin intelligent et charmant. Je ne vais pas laisser Sola tout gâcher. De toute façon, je ne comprends pas très bien en quoi cette mort la concerne. Ce n'est pas sa mère, non ? Alors, où est le problème ?

Je n'arrive pas à comprendre. Peu importe. Lundi j'irai la voir et je lui rappellerai que les réunions ne sont pas facultatives.

Dimanche soir, je reviens à peine de la Chambre des Secrets lorsqu'un Wael excité fond sur moi en parlant à vive allure. Je ne comprends qu'un mot sur trois. Agacé, je l'interromps.

« Avery. », dis-je froidement. « Dis quelque chose d'intéressant ou tais-toi. »

Son visage s'affaisse à ma réprimande. Mes oreilles sifflent de bonheur quand il cesse enfin de parler.

« Mon Seigneur », chuchote-t-il. Je m'apprête à le réprimander pour m'appeler de cette façon en pleine salle commune, mais il ne m'en laisse pas le temps, et ce qu'il a à dire ensuite me fait immédiatement oublier son lapsus. « C'est Lovegood. Elle est à l'infirmerie. Tout le monde n'a parlé que de ça au dîner ! »

Je me fige immédiatement. Mon sang se glace. Sans réfléchir, je traine Wael dans un recoin sombre de la salle commune et le fait asseoir sur un fauteuil qui trainait par là. Je place mes mains sur chacun de ses accoudoirs. Il s'enfonce dans son fauteuil, intimidé par ma présence.

« Raconte-moi tout ce que tu sais. », ordonnai-je d'un ton n'admettant rien d'autre, et il s'exécute immédiatement.

Il s'avère qu'il en sait beaucoup.

Je n'avais pas pris la peine de me présenter au dîner, trop pris dans ma lecture. Il s'avère que j'aurai dû. Leon était venu à la table de Serpentard raconter aux autres les rumeurs qui couraient dans sa maison. Il n'aurait même pas dû prendre la peine : Dippet avait tout clarifié avant que le repas ne soit servi. Il avait apparemment annoncé, à la surprise de toutes les maisons hormis la principale intéressée, que les garçons de sixième année de Serdaigle allaient tous être emmenés par les Aurors dès l'aube pour être interrogés sur leur implication dans l'agression de l'une de leurs camarades. Rien d'autre n'avait été précisé, si ce n'est que l'affaire était très sérieuse, et que les auteurs risquaient une expulsion de Poudlard, voire même pour certains une peine de prison à Azkaban.

J'ai immédiatement tourné les talons, mes pieds se dirigeant d'eux-mêmes vers l'infirmerie. Je ne devrais pas y aller. Ma présence n'allait pas changer l'état de Sola, et de toute façon, n'avais-je pas dit quelques jours plus tôt que je ne l'aimais pas ? Certes, c'est ma sœur, mais je n'avais jamais aimé personne et je ne voyais pas pourquoi le fait de partager du sang avec elle devait changer quelque chose. Et pourtant, me voilà à courir dans les couloirs comme un vulgaire Sang-de-Bourbe, l'esprit brouillé par l'inquiétude, une émotion étrange me serrant l'estomac.

Il fallait que je voie par moi-même si elle allait bien.

A cette heure-ci, les visites sont censées être terminées. Mais l'infirmière m'aime bien, et un ou deux compliments plus tard, je m'avance silencieusement vers le lit qu'elle m'a désigné.

La première chose que je remarque, c'est que ses cheveux sont détachés. Je ne les ai jamais vus libres, et je m'arrête un instant sur ses boucles folles, étendues sur l'oreiller blanc. Puis mes yeux glissent sur son visage, et je vois rouge.

Il est complètement tuméfié. Elle a un œil au beurre noir, une lèvre coupée, une énorme bosse sur le front. Sur son cou, des doigts sont imprimés en bleu-noir, montrant clairement que son agresseur a cherché à l'étouffer. D'un doigt, je parcours ce qui semble être une trace de morsure. Ma fureur devient incontrôlable alors que j'en comprends les implications. Ce n'était pas un simple passage à tabac. C'était une agression sexuelle. Un connard de Serdaigle avait osé poser la main sur ma sœur.

Dans mon esprit, tout est devenu plus clair tout d'un coup. Le calme a remplacé les vagues de colères qui m'empêchaient de réfléchir. Je sais ce qu'il me reste à faire.

L'agresseur va devoir mourir. Douloureusement.

Tel un automate, j'écarte le drap. Sa chemise de nuit couvre son corps, mais ses bras et ses jambes présentent le même délavé de couleurs que son visage.

Je n'ai pas besoin d'en voir plus. Lentement, je la recouvre, et elle soupire de contentement lorsque la chaleur l'entoure à nouveau. Inconsciemment, je touche sa main. Dès que je m'en rends compte, je fais volte-face et, sans même un au revoir à l'infirmière en train de ranger son armoire de potions, je marche en direction de la tour de Serdaigle.

Je suis douloureusement calme. J'ai une mission.

Je résous facilement l'énigme à l'entrée, et tous les Serdaigles se taisent en me voyant dans leur salle commune.

« Où est Rosier ? », demandai-je tranquillement.

Un troisième année m'indique son dortoir en tremblant, et je m'y rends d'un pas serein. Je ne prends pas la peine de frapper. Rosier lève la tête quand j'arrive et ouvre la bouche pour me dire quelque chose. Je le coupe avant qu'il ne puisse me faire perdre mon temps.

« C'est le moment de me prouver ta valeur, Leon. », lui susurrai-je à l'oreille, au cas où quelqu'un écouterait à la porte. « Où sont-ils ? »

Le plus cruel de mes disciples comprend aussitôt, et me sourit.

« J'ai entendu Dippet en parler au vieux Newton, et notre cher chef de maison l'a répété à la préfète en chef. Honnêtement, ils sont moins discrets qu'ils ne le pensent. »

Je le regarde, sans patience pour sa jubilation, et il m'indique immédiatement une salle de classe ironiquement proche de la salle commune des Serpentards.

A nouveau, je descends sans me presser. Je passe par mon dortoir, et m'assure que tous les Serpentards me voient faire pour avoir un alibi solide. J'en profite également pour emporter avec moi une précieuse fiole de Polynectar, et des cheveux que je gardais pour une occasion spéciale. Sans perdre plus de temps, je ressors sous un sort de désillusion amélioré de quelques charmes de ma propre invention. Comme prévu, je n'attire pas l'attention.

J'ai à peine à faire quelques pas pour repérer l'endroit. Le professeur Merrythought avait clairement eu la tâche de surveiller les malfaiteurs jusqu'à l'arrivée des Aurors le lendemain matin. C'est une excellente professeur, mais elle est vieillissante et ses instincts commencent à lui faire défaut. C'est on ne peut plus parfait pour mes affaires.

Sans plus tarder, j'ingère le flacon et transfigure mes robes pour qu'elles soient en adéquation avec le personnage que j'incarne.

Je sors de l'ombre en faisant du bruit à dessein.

Merrythought sursaute et pointe sa baguette vers moi par réflexe. Elle l'abaisse immédiatement en me reconnaissant.

« Albus ! Ma parole, vous m'avez fait peur. », s'exclame-t-elle en sautant de sa chaise.

« Ma chère Galatea, excusez-moi, excusez-moi. », dis-je en essayant d'emprunter la voix la plus joyeuse possible. « A mon âge, je ne pensais plus être si discret sur mes pieds ! »

Elle rit. Je suis soulagé et un peu suffisant. Elle n'a rien remarqué.

« Je voulais discuter un peu avec les garçons, pour essayer de comprendre leur geste, vous voyez. Ce serait l'histoire de quelques minutes, je ne vous embêterai pas longtemps. »

Merrythought soupire.

« J'aimerai bien, Albus, mais le directeur Dippet a été très clair. Personne ne doit rentrer ou sortir de la pièce. Les garçons ont tout ce qu'il faut pour se soulager et se laver à l'intérieur. Il ne doit pas y avoir de risque de fuite. C'était la condition des Aurors pour qu'ils ne débarquent pas à l'école immédiatement, comme vous le savez bien. »

Je grogne mentalement. Finalement, la vieille peau va être plus difficile à gérer que je ne le pensais.

« Vous pourrez venir jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur quand je sortirai pour vérifier qu'ils sont tous encore là, si vous voulez. », proposai-je en souriant doucement. « Je ne serai vraiment pas long. »

Mon insistance finit par payer. Un peu à contre-cœur mais sans se douter de rien, le professeur de défense s'écarte pour me laisser entrer. Aussitôt à l'intérieur, j'insonorise la pièce et verrouille la porte pour ne pas être dérangé. Puis, j'observe mon environnement.

C'est bien plus luxueux que ce que ces connards méritent. Il y a quatre couchettes improvisées aux angles de la petite pièce rectangulaire. Au fond, une porte entrouverte laisse deviner une minuscule salle de bain. Je souris. Qui dit salle de bain, dit canalisations. L'excitation monte en moi. Mon plan se déroule jusqu'ici à merveille.

Les quatre garçons s'asseoient immédiatement sur leurs lits, surpris par ma présence.

« Professeur Dumbledore ? », s'étonna l'un d'entre eux en se levant.

Je le repère tout de suite. C'est clairement celui qui est le plus en confiance. Il est également la caricature du mec séduisant. Un grand brun, assez musclé, aux yeux bleus et au sourire facile. Mes doigts me démangent. J'ai envie de les enfoncer dans ses orbites. Je veux qu'il souffre, je veux qu'il mendie pour ma pitié.

Sans prendre la peine de dire quoique ce soit d'autre, je plonge dans son esprit non protégé. Ce qui s'est passé ce soir est clairement au centre de toutes ses pensées, car je n'ai aucun mal à visualiser la scène. Je vois ma victime actuelle – Matthew Johnson de son doux nom- intimider un première année dans la salle commune des Serdaigles, ses petits amis ricanant derrière lui. Je le vois faire un clin d'œil à Sola qui passait par là. Je sens combien il la désire et à quel point il veut l'impressionner. J'entends Sola renifler et lui demander s'il essaie de surcompenser quelque chose, à poursuivre des jeunes enfants qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Quelques regards dédaigneux plus tard et un doux ordre au petit garçon harcelé de rejoindre son dortoir, elle sort en direction de la bibliothèque, n'ayant pas l'intention de dîner. Un plan se forme dans l'esprit de Johnson. Il entraine son groupe avec lui, et ils fanfaronnent dans les couloirs, tout fiers du méfait qu'ils s'apprêtent à commettre. Ils coincent ma sœur dans une alcôve. Surprise, elle n'a pas le temps d'atteindre sa baguette que Johnson empoigne déjà ses petits poignets et les claque contre le mur. Ils s'amusent tous à la menacer un peu. Puis les autres commencent à se lasser. Pas Johnson. Il s'énerve de plus en plus quand elle lui répond. Ce qu'elle dit ne lui plait pas. Elle l'insulte sans peur, et laisse entendre qu'elle préférerait sortir avec un Hippogriffe qu'avec lui. C'est là qu'il commence à la frapper de toutes ses forces, sa fureur devenant incontrôlable. Les autres sont surpris, et essaient de l'appeler timidement, incertains de ce qu'ils doivent faire. Ils ne tentent pas non plus de s'en prendre à Johnson. Ils ne sont donc pas si innocents que cela. Le grand garçon de Serdaigle passe ensuite ses mains sous l'uniforme de Sola, tâtonnant aveuglément, collant sa bouche à son cou. Son esprit est noyé par la luxure. Des larmes coulent des yeux de ma sœur. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effrayée. Finalement, l'un des Serdaigles -Bones- est trop horrifié pour regarder cela plus longtemps. Il se jette sur Johnson pour l'arrêter, et les autres l'imitent. Apeurés par l'état de la jeune blonde, ils la laissent pour morte et s'enfuient discrètement.

Ils n'auraient peut-être pas été inquiétés jusqu'au réveil de Sola, si Bones, envahi par la culpabilité, n'était pas allé tout avouer au professeur Newton.

J'en ai vu suffisamment. Je souris. Johnson a un mouvement de recul. Il n'a pas l'habitude de voir le professeur Dumbledore arborer un sourire aussi cruel. Il ne sait pas encore ce qui l'attend. Il ne sait pas qu'il n'ira jamais au bureau des Aurors pour être interrogé.

« Mon cher Matt. », chuchotai-je en caressant sa joue. « Tu as été un très, très mauvais garçon. »

Les yeux écarquillés, le Serdaigle de sixième année essaie de se détacher de moi, et ce faisant, bute dans les pieds de son lit et tombe dessus. Je ne peux pas lui lancer de sortilèges impardonnables à Poudlard. Le risque est grand que des protections puissent les détecter. Mais, un bon vieux Diffindo n'a jamais attiré l'attention de qui que ce soit, n'est ce pas ?

Je commence par son visage. Il hurle alors que je dessine sur lui les mêmes blessures qu'arbore Sola. Je vise son œil. Puis sa cou, en veillant à ne pas trop m'emporter. Il ne faudrait pas qu'il meure trop vite. Je marque sur son torse, ses bras, ses jambes des dizaines de coupures. Son uniforme est en lambeaux, trempé de sang. Ses cris sont de la douce musique à mes oreilles. Les autres garçons hurlaient au départ, ce qui était un peu agaçant, mais après quelques menaces ils ont fini par se recroqueviller dans leur lit, peu désireux d'être les suivants. Un bon choix de leur part.

Ce n'est pas la première fois que je torture quelqu'un -mes disciples ont parfois besoin d'un petit encouragement pour m'obéir convenablement-, mais c'est la première fois que j'y prends autant de plaisir. Je soupire. J'aimerais continuer à m'amuser un peu, mais j'ai un temps limité avant que Merrythought ne commence à se poser des questions.

Je passe ma baguette sur ses mains. Celles avec lesquelles il a cru pouvoir toucher ma sœur. Je les sectionne. Elles tombent par terre avec un petit « flap ». A mon grand regret, je dois cautériser la plaie. A long terme, il mourra de sa blessure sans soins médicaux, mais je n'ai pas besoin qu'il survive longtemps de toute façon. Juste assez pour qu'il meure de la façon dont j'ai prévu.

A ce stade, le garçon s'est évanoui. Je le réanime d'un coup de baguette et il se remet à crier. Un Silencio plus tard, je me tourne vers les autres Serdaigles. Ils tremblent tous, les yeux remplis de terreur. Je suis satisfait.

« Nul besoin de vous dire de vous taire à propos de ce petit incident si Merrythought passe vous voir cette nuit ? », demandai-je gentiment. « Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose, à vous aussi. »

Ils hochent tous la tête avec empressement, quelques uns semblant soulagés que je n'envisage pas de leur faire subir le même sort.

Je ricane mentalement.

« Sachez juste une chose. Si vous n'êtes pas expulsés de Poudlard, je vais vous observer. Vous ne pourrez pas prendre de tarte à la mélasse au dîner sans que je le sache. Vous n'emprunterez pas un seul livre à la bibliothèque sans que je sois au courant. Vos moindres faits et gestes me seront rapportés. Si vous touchez un seul cheveu de Lovegood, non, si vous pensez même pouvoir vous approcher d'elle pour lui parler, je finirai le travail que j'ai commencé avec lui », dis-je en pointant leur camarade gesticulant à côté de moi du bout de ma baguette.

Ils acquiescent en chœur.

« Oh », m'exclamai-je alors que je me dirige vers la porte. « J'allais presque oublier. »

Je fais léviter Johnson sous ses couettes et le tourne vers le mur pour faire mine qu'il dort. Je lui lance un léger sort de sommeil. Il ne durera qu'une petite demi-heure. C'est exactement ce que je souhaite.

Merrythought n'y voit que du feu lorsqu'elle vérifie rapidement que les garçons sont encore là quelques minutes plus tard, alors que je la salue en sortant. Elle ne remarque pas la pâleur des Serdaigles, ou comment leurs regards convergent inconsciemment vers leur chef « endormi ». Elle ne voit que le gentil grand-père que Dumbledore incarne, et elle ne se méfie pas du tout.

Sitôt au bout du couloir, je me rends à nouveau invisible. Le Polynectar sera encore efficace au moins une demi-heure. Il ne faudrait pas que je croise le vrai Dumbledore sur mon chemin. Ma soirée est encore loin d'être terminée.

oOo

Portez vous bien et à la prochaine !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de réactions sur cette fic, n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit mot :)
> 
> Portez vous bien et à la prochaine ^^


	8. Chapitre 8 : Sola – mars 1942

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou tout le monde ! J’ai une semaine de retard, je suis désolée ! J’ai commencé à bosser à l’hôpital et en ce moment, j’ai encore moins de temps que d’habitude. 
> 
> Je ne sais pas si l’histoire vous plait toujours, mais en tout cas voici un nouveau chapitre du point de vue de notre chère Sola !
> 
> Bonne lecture ^^

Chapitre 8 : Sola – mars 1942

Je me réveille à la sensation d’une main caressant mes cheveux. Ma vue est brouillée, mais j’entrevois deux orbes vertes qui me fixent avec inquiétude. Je souris doucement. 

« Salut, Nox. »

« Sola ! », s’écrie-t-il. « Tu es réveillée. Comme te sens-tu ? Tu as mal quelque part ? Mme Tournedau ne va pas tarder à venir. Je peux lui demander quelque chose pour te soulager, si tu veux ? »

Je ris.

« Je me sens parfaitement bien. En fait, je n’ai mal nulle part. », réalisai-je, un peu surprise. 

Mes derniers souvenirs faisaient état d’une douleur insupportable alors que les coups pleuvaient sur moi sans relâche, toute la rage de Matthew dirigée sur mon petit corps. Je me crispe en me rappelant ce qui s’est passé. Je laisse rarement quoique ce soit m’atteindre, mais hier, ce connard m’a fait pleurer. Il ne perd rien pour attendre. Je ne laisserai pas cela rester impuni. 

Noxance doit avoir réalisé à quoi je pense, car son visage se ferme. 

« Ils ne te feront plus de mal, ma belle. »

« Tu veux dire ‘il’. », le corrigeai-je avec un froncement de sourcils. « Les autres n’ont rien fait. C’est Matthew, le responsable. Et je sais qu’il ne me fera plus de mal. Je ne le laisserai pas faire. Il m’a surprise hier mais ça n’arrivera plus. », dis-je avec fermeté. 

J’essaie de rester forte, mais je suis chamboulée. Personne ne m’a jamais touchée comme il a osé le faire. Les souvenirs ne s’effaceront jamais. Je frissonne de dégoût. Le sexe ne me semble plus quelque chose de si excitant, désormais. Il a vraiment tout gâché. Je n’ai même plus envie de découvrir cela avec Noxance, maintenant, et je n’avais jamais perdu ma curiosité pour quoique ce soit auparavant. 

« Je n’en doute pas », me sourit-il. « Mais ce n’est pas ce que je voulais dire. Johnson a été retrouvé mort dans la pièce où il était gardé. On ne sait pas encore grand chose, les Aurors sont très secrets mais la cause de sa mort est un peu mystérieuse. Il a été salement torturé, apparemment, mais ce n’est pas ça qui l’a tué. »

Je reste interdite un long instant, choquée. 

« Comment ça, il est mort ? Comment est-ce possible ? Quelqu’un devait bien surveiller la porte, non ? Et les autres, comment vont-ils ? », le pressai-je de questions, soudain inquiète. 

« Ils vont bien », grommela-t-il. « Non pas que cela aurait été une grande perte. »

Je soupire. 

« Ils n’ont pas tous un mauvais fond. Matthew était vraiment le pire et il n’était pas une bonne influence pour les autres. »

« Tu parles. Les garçons de nos jours sont des mauviettes. A seize, dix-sept ans, de mon temps, on était capables d’assumer le rôle de chef de famille, si besoin. », grommela Merlin. 

A côté de lui, Toni hoche la tête, pour une fois totalement d’accord avec lui. Même Liciano me regarde d’un air inquiet, lui qui ne se fait jamais du mauvais sang pour quoique ce soit.

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Je ne les avais pas vu arriver. Ils m’observent à la loupe, d’un air sombre. J’ai l’impression d’avoir à nouveau huit ans et d’être grondée pour avoir encore une fois foncé tête baissée dans des ennuis. 

Noxance ne reste pas longtemps. Les cours de la matinée ont été annulés, mais il est près de midi, et tous les étudiants doivent se rendre au déjeuner pour y écouter le discours de Dippet. Il me dépose un chaste baiser sur les lèvres, et s’en va à contre-cœur. Je suis touchée qu’il soit tant inquiet pour moi. Nous ne sommes pas ensemble depuis si longtemps. Je n’avais jamais eu quelqu’un de physique pour venir me consoler lorsque je me blessais, étant enfant. C’est déconcertant. 

A la seconde où il claque la porte, je me tourne vers les Ombres, les harcelant de questions. Malheureusement, aucune de mes Ombres préférées n’avait été présente dans la pièce ce soir-là, préférant veiller à mes côtés. Je suis déçue, mais ce n’est pas grave. Je découvrirai ce qu’il s’est passé. Ce n’est qu’une question de temps. 

L’infirmière vient me voir vers midi et demi pour me déposer mon plateau-repas et vérifier une dernière fois mes blessures. Elle m’annonce que je resterai en observation jusqu’au soir pour qu’elle soit certaine que mon traumatisme crânien est bénin. 

J’acquiesce, assez peu réjouie à la perspective de passer une après-midi entière seule avec mes pensées, mais, à ma grande joie, j’ai beaucoup de visites. Aucune n’est matérielle, mais des tas d’Ombres que je ne vois qu’occasionnellement se présentent, ayant entendu ce qui m’est arrivé. Apparemment, l’information s’est propagée de bouche à oreille, de l’autre côté. Bien entendu, ils ne restent pas longtemps – en cela, Toni, Merlin et Liciano sont des exceptions. Généralement, les Ombres n’aiment pas venir dans le monde des vivants. Ils le trouvent terne, et se sentent mal à l’aise de retrouver ce qu’ils ont laissé derrière eux. Beaucoup deviennent déprimés s’ils passent quelques heures ici. Peu importe. Je suis heureuse qu’ils aient pensé à moi et je me régale du récit de leurs aventures, ne me lassant jamais de les écouter. 

Tous me quittent vers quinze heures, pour me laisser me reposer. Mon petit Ronflak Cornu, Nana, m’a rejointe en début d’après-midi, s’ennuyant sûrement de rester dans mon dortoir avec personne contre qui se blottir. Je ferme les yeux, tout en passant ma main dans sa fourrure rose, prenant garde à éviter ses deux cornes. Elle est très sensible, à cet endroit particulier. Je me détends, considérant l’idée de faire une sieste, lorsque j’entends la porte de l’infirmerie s’ouvrir. 

A ma grande surprise, je vois Tom, figé à l’entrée, clairement hésitant. Je lui lance un sourire d’encouragement, avant de me souvenir de ce qui s’est passé entre nous en début de semaine. Il ne veut pas de moi. Je dois l’accepter et cesser de nourrir des espoirs insensés. Je sens immédiatement mon visage s’affaisser alors que j’essaie de le regarder de la façon la plus neutre possible.

« Bonjour, Tom. », dis-je poliment avec un petit signe de main. « Tu venais voir quelqu’un ? »

Je ne vois pas pourquoi il aurait pris la peine de venir me voir. Ce n’est pas comme si je comptais pour lui, comme il me l’a fait si bien remarquer. Mais je n’ai pas non plus l’impression qu’il ait des relations particulières avec Myrtle ‘Mimi’ Warren ou Kitty Lancel, et ce sont les deux seules autres étudiantes gardées à l’infirmerie en ma compagnie. 

Il se rapproche de mon lit, l’air mal à l’aise. 

« Salut, Sola. », dit-il, ignorant totalement ma question. 

Je fronce les sourcils, incertaine. Il y a sûrement quelque chose qui explique sa visite ? Peut-être est-il venu se plaindre que j’ai sauté la dernière réunion des Chevaliers de Walpurgis ? J’attendais ses menaces depuis vendredi soir, en toute honnêteté. Mais, avec tout ce qui s’était passé entre nous, et la mort de Zelia, en plus de tout cela, je n’avais vraiment pas la tête à le voir et j’avais passé la soirée à parler avec mes Ombres préférées. Je me souviens avoir joué un temps avec l’idée d’appeler Zelia, mais je n’ai pas osé. La pauvre devait être déjà assez bouleversée, je n’avais pas envie d’en rajouter une couche. En plus de cela, je n’avais jamais essayé de contacter quelqu’un décédé aussi récemment. Toni m’avait conseillé d’attendre quelques semaines, pour que son âme soit moins torturée et qu’elle ait commencé à accepter sa mort. D’autant plus que ma défunte belle-mère n’avait rien su de mon don, et ce n’était clairement pas le moment de tout lui expliquer. 

« En quoi puis-je t’aider ? », demandai-je finalement, après quelques secondes de silence inconfortable. 

« Je voulais juste m’assurer que tu allais bien. », révéla-t-il calmement, en restant debout près de moi. « Je suis venu hier soir. Tu étais inconsciente. »

Je fronce les sourcils. Les Ombres ne m’avaient pas dit que j’avais eu de la visite. 

« Oh. Eh bien, ça va. Je me remets, je n’ai rien eu de très grave. », dis-je d’un ton dédaigneux. 

Le visage de Tom se crispe. 

« Tu as eu un traumatisme crânien. », grogna-t-il. « Et ne crois pas que je n’ai pas vu cette morsure sur ton cou. Les autres n’ont peut-être pas compris, mais je sais ce que ce connard t’a fait. »

Je sursaute, mais je me retrouve incapable de rétorquer quoique ce soit. J’esquive le sujet. 

« Peu importe. », chuchotai-je. « J’imagine que tu as entendu ce qui est arrivé à Matt ? Dippet a-t-il donné plus d’informations au déjeuner ? »

Il parait un instant mécontent de mon changement de sujet, mais il finit par hausser les épaules. 

« Les Aurors ont embarqué les trois Serdaigles de ton année pour un interrogatoire. A part ça, c’était le blabla habituel. Ils ne comprennent pas de quoi il est mort, exactement. On dirait que son cœur a tout simplement cessé de battre. Un Avada Kedavra serait la seule cause probable, mais aucune alarme n’a été déclenchée. Ils sont perplexes. »

Il a l’air étrangement satisfait de lui. Je l’observe un moment, suspecte. 

« Tu sais quelque chose, n’est ce pas ? »

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu penses cela. », répond-t-il innocemment, trop innocemment. 

« Qu’est ce que tu ne me dis pas, Tom ? », insistai-je en me redressant. 

« Rien qui doive t’inquiéter. Johnson ne pourra plus jamais te toucher. C’est une bonne chose, non ? »

« Je ne nie pas que c’était une mauvaise personne, mais je n’avais pas peur de lui. Il m’a prise par surprise, c’est tout. », grimaçai-je, un peu vexée qu’il ait pu prendre le dessus sur moi. « Il aurait fini par regretter d’avoir osé poser une main sur moi. Un petit duel en règle lui aurait vite remis les idées en place. Mmmh. Le voir mendier pour que je mette fin au combat, quelle vue ça aurait été... », rêvai-je un court instant, un peu déçue de sa mort prématurée. 

Tom sourit, sincèrement amusé. 

« Oh, crois-moi. Il a mendié. Il n’a fait que ça. », murmura-t-il. Je ne pense pas qu’il voulait que j’entende, mais je me redresse soudainement, stupéfaite. 

Tout est logique, quand j’y pense. A Poudlard, peu d’élèves auraient vraiment eu les couilles de commettre un meurtre. Une mort par accident, peut-être, lors d’une dispute. Un crime passionnel, pourquoi pas. Mais un assassinat, prémédité ? Et si magistralement effectué, qu’il a même surpris les Aurors ? 

Non. Ce n’était pas un élève lambda de Poudlard. La signature de Tom y était inscrite partout, si on savait où chercher. 

La seule interrogation qu’il me reste est simplement son motif. Pourquoi mon jeune frère aurait-il été si furieux qu’il serait allé jusqu’au meurtre ? Alors même qu’il avait laissé en vie sa famille lors des dernières vacances, une famille qui l’avait lâchement abandonné à son sort dans un orphelinat sans jamais chercher à prendre contact ? 

Etait-ce juste une question de possession ? Je suis sa sœur, et personne ne peut me toucher ? 

Je ne comprends pas. 

A contre-cœur, je suis curieuse. Je veux qu’il me raconte tout, dans les moindres détails. Il ne le fera pas. Il ne me fait pas assez confiance pour ne pas aller tout raconter aux Aurors. Cela me frustre. 

D’un coup de baguette, je mets en place un sortilège de silence.

« C’était toi. », dis-je immédiatement, d’un ton ne prenant pas « non » pour réponse. « Pas la peine de le nier. J’ai compris. Juste…Pourquoi ? Comment ? »

« Je n’ai rien fait. », protesta-t-il, l’air presque convainquant. Mais je ne serai pas si facilement trompée. 

Soudain, je réalise. Le Basilic. Tom et moi, nous avons fini par comprendre comment le monstre pouvait sortir de la Chambre. A l’époque de Serpentard, il n’y avait pas de canalisations, mais dans un de ses livres, ce dernier mentionne avoir creusé des tunnels dans tout le château pour que le Basilic puisse circuler. Beaucoup avaient dû être réutilisés lors de l’installation de la tuyauterie pour ne pas avoir à creuser à nouveau. Le grand serpent avait juste à passer par là pour ne pas être vu. 

Un seul regard, et c’est la mort assurée. Un millième de seconde, et le cœur cesse de battre. 

Tom avait laissé sortir la bête, réalisai-je avec effroi et anticipation. 

« Tu l’as relâché », murmurai-je. « Oh, Merlin, Tom, dis-moi qu’il ne circule pas actuellement ? »

Il reste un long moment de marbre, puis se renfrogne visiblement. 

« Putains de Serdaigles et leurs mystères », grommela-t-il. « Tu n’étais pas censée comprendre. Et pour te répondre, non. Je ne suis pas stupide. Il est à nouveau dans la statue. Pour très longtemps, sûrement », soupira-t-il avec déception.

Soulagée, je me détends, me laissant tomber dans mon lit. La seconde suivante, j’en saute à nouveau, posant mes pieds nus sur les pierres froides de l’infirmerie.

« Comment est-il ? », lui demandai-je avec empressement. « Décris-le moi. », exigeai-je. 

Il sourit, sincère. 

« Immense. Impressionnant. Je pourrais te le présenter, mais je crains qu’il ne s’énerve s’il est réveillé alors qu’il ne peut tuer personne. »

J’hoche la tête, pensant tristement à l’occasion manquée. Sûrement, cela ne le dérangerait pas tant que ça, si ? Je ne peux pas quitter Poudlard en sachant qu’une créature mythique s’y trouve, et que je ne l’ai jamais vue !

Sola, me réprimandai-je mentalement. Revois tes priorités. 

« Ca n’explique pas pourquoi Matt ? Il ne t’a jamais rien fait. », demandai-je. « Il respectait ta place parmi les Serpentards. Et c’était un Sang-Mêlé. Il n’a pas pu se moquer de ton statut sanguin. »

« Comment peux-tu me demander ça ? », murmura-t-il furieusement en enroulant ses mains autour de mes bras. « Il n’avait pas le droit de te faire ça. Tu es à moi. »

« Il ne pouvait pas le savoir. Personne ne le sait. », lui fis-je remarquer. « Et puis, tu as dit que je n’étais rien pour toi, tu te souviens ? »

Ses lèvres se serrent. Il ne dit rien, mais ses yeux sont doux. Je n’aurai pas d’excuses formelles. Tom n’est pas comme les autres. Mais son regard me dit combien il regrette. Il a tué quelqu’un pour moi. 

Oh, je n’en suis pas du tout ravie. Je n’aime pas l’idée qu’une vie humaine ait été supprimée. Tant de potentiel anéanti. Qui sait ? Matt aurait pu devenir un inventeur. Peut-être aurait-il trouvé un remède à la lycanthropie ? Peut-être aurait-il découvert une nouvelle discipline magique ? Ou révolutionné notre société ? 

Mais. Je ne peux pas ignorer qu’une bouffée d’amour me traverse, et, sur la pointe des pieds, j’enroule mes bras autour de son cou, posant ma tête sur sa poitrine. Il reste rigide, mais je ne me décourage pas. Ce n’est pas pour rien que le Choixpeau m’a rendue Chapeaufloue. La chose a hésité dix-sept minutes avec Gryffondor. C’est ironique, quand on y pense. Jamais il n’a mentionné Serpentard, alors que, comme Tom, je descends de lui.

« Je comprends », dis-je simplement. Il n’est pas doué avec les émotions. Il ne sait pas demander pardon. « Oublions ça, alors. »

« Tu n’es pas…horrifiée ? », demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge, ne me quittant pas des yeux. 

Je me recule légèrement, mais mon visage reste très proche du sien. 

« Oh, si. Tu ferais mieux de ne plus jamais tuer quelqu’un. Personne ne mérite de mourir avant son heure. Mais bon. C’est fait, n’est ce pas ? », m’exclamai-je en haussant les épaules. « Je savais que tu étais un monstre, quand je t’ai rencontré. Ca ne m’a pas empêché de vouloir te connaître. »

Il a l’air incertain de la façon dont il doit considérer mes paroles. Je me retiens de rouler des yeux, mais intérieurement, je suis si heureuse que mon cœur pourrait exploser. Tom ne le sait pas encore. Peut être qu’il ne le saura jamais. Mais il m’aime. Il a pris des risques fous pour moi. Il n’a pas encore menacé de me tuer si je parlais de ce que je sais à qui que ce soit. Il m’a laissé le prendre dans mes bras. Avec lui, il faut vraiment que j’apprenne à lire entre les lignes. Inconsciemment, il me dit tout ce que je dois savoir, quand je prends la peine de bien chercher. 

« Tu ne comprends pas ? », dis-je un peu exaspérée. « Tu comptes aussi pour moi, idiot. Tu es mon monstre. »

Je le serre à nouveau dans mes bras, et il se détend tout juste un peu lorsque la porte s’ouvre avec un grand fracas. Nous nous séparons immédiatement mais c’est trop tard. Noxance, Ralphus et Abraxas se tiennent dans l’encadrement, ébahis.

« Sola ?! », s’exclama Noxance, ses yeux passant de Tom à moi à une telle vitesse que ce serait comique, dans d’autres circonstances. « Qu’est ce que… »

Je retire le sort de silence, et je quitte Tom pour me rapprocher de lui. 

« Ce n’est pas du tout ce à quoi ça ressemble. », dis-je fermement. 

Derrière moi, Tom soupire. 

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi on en fait tout un secret, de toute manière. », grommela-t-il. « Ce n’est pas comme si c’était une information sensible. Sola est ma demi-sœur. », dit-il abruptement. « Pas de danger que je te la vole, Noxance ». Il glisse un sourire narquois à mon petit ami qui le fixe, les yeux écarquillés. 

Je lève les yeux au ciel. Fallait-il vraiment l’annoncer au beau milieu de l’infirmerie ? Warren et Lancel, depuis leurs lits respectifs, nous observent, abasourdies. 

Les trois garçons, quant à eux, restent silencieux, sonnés. 

« Etait-ce vraiment nécessaire ? », soupirai-je en direction de Tom. 

Ce dernier sourit. Au moins, il y en a un qui s’amuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N’hésitez pas à me laisser un petit message, même quelques mots font toujours plaisir ! J’écris pour moi mais aussi pour vous, alors j’accueille tout commentaire avec joie ^^
> 
> Bon dimanche à tous !


	9. Tom – au retour des vacances de Pâques de 1942

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour tout le monde !   
> Me revoilà après de longues semaines d’absence. Je m’excuse, mais les partiels ne m’ont laissé aucun répit !  
> Bonne lecture !

Chapitre 9 : Tom – au retour des vacances de Pâques de 1942

Sola me sourit en s’asseyant à la table. Elle est revenue il y a quelques heures après avoir avait passé les vacances en compagnie de son père et du bébé, essayant de l’aider à surmonter la mort prématurée de sa femme. Elle m’avait invité à la rejoindre, mais j’avais refusé avec véhémence. Hors de question de passer deux semaines enfermé avec un nourrisson bruyant et un homme en deuil. J’avais de bien meilleurs plans. 

A ma grande contrariété, je sens les regards peser sur nous tout au long du dîner. C’est l’une des premières fois où les élèves nous voient ensemble depuis que la rumeur sur notre parenté s’est propagée. Je fixe méchamment les courageux qui osent m’épier, tandis que Sola leur offre un sourire serein. 

Mes disciples eux-mêmes font leur possible pour éviter de nous dévisager, mais c’est plus fort qu’eux. Ils cherchent une ressemblance et se retrouvent étonnés quand ils la trouvent. Wael en particulier a la tête de quelqu’un dont le monde s’est effondré. Il vient probablement de prendre conscience que Sola est plus que jamais intouchable. Je lui lance un regard menaçant. Qu’il ose toucher à ma sœur. Je me ferai un plaisir de le remettre à sa place. 

« Oh, ne sois pas si grognon », plaisanta Sola en prenant une bouchée de poulet. « Ils sont juste curieux. »

« Oui, eh bien, ils feraient mieux de s’occuper de leurs affaires. ». Ma voix est si forte que tous nos observateurs se détournent simultanément, pris en flagrant délit. 

Un seul garde son regard rivé sur moi. Dumbledore, depuis la table des professeurs, a les lèvres pincées, les bras croisés devant lui. Je lui jette un petit sourire en coin. Il me soupçonne, bien sûr. J’étais déjà le diable pour lui alors même que je n’avais rien fait de répréhensible. Maintenant que mon lien avec Sola a été dévoilé, je suis le coupable parfait pour le meurtre de Johnson. Heureusement pour moi, personne d’autre n’a serait-ce que jeté un coup d’œil dans ma direction. Qui soupçonnerait le charmant orphelin ? 

Tuer Johnson était presque trop facile. J’en viens à regretter un peu de n’avoir pas relâché le Basilic. Ca aurait mis un peu d’animation, au moins. Les jours sont longs. Comme j’aimerais que le temps passe plus vite, que demain, je sois diplômé et que je puisse vivre ma vie comme je l’entends… Sola semble ressentir la même chose que moi. Il y a tant à voir dehors. J’aime Poudlard, mais la quatrième année se révèle jusqu’ici décevante. Nous n’apprenons que peu de sorts utiles en cours, et ça me pèse car je ne peux pas tout simplement les sauter et me présenter aux examens à la fin de l’année. Ma vie serait tellement plus enrichissante si c’était possible. Mais non. Je suis contraint de me présenter en classe heure après heure, de jouer l’élève modèle alors qu’à l’intérieur, je me flétris littéralement d’ennui. 

Comment ceux autour de moi peuvent-ils supporter toute cette médiocrité ? N’y a-t-il que moi dans cette école qui comprenne à quel point le Ministère nous restreint dans nos apprentissages ? A ce rythme, dans cinquante ans, les sorciers seront à peine capables de lancer un Accio. C’est révoltant. 

Même mes disciples sont idiots. Un peu moins que certains autres élèves, peut-être, mais ils sont tellement loin derrière moi que c’est risible. Le seul défi que j’ai rencontré, c’est ma sœur. Nous n’avons jamais fait de duel ensemble, donc je ne peux pas attester de son niveau magique, mais son esprit est de toute façon sa plus grande force. Parfois, elle me fait remettre en question le système de maisons à Poudlard. 

Sola est courageuse, téméraire même. Mais elle est également férocement intelligente et d’une curiosité inouïe. Elle aime travailler, et s’est révélée très loyale. Il y a aussi du Serpentard en elle. Elle s’est montrée souvent rusée, et si elle possède quelque chose, c’est de l’ambition, même si ses projets post-Poudlard restent flous. 

Notre routine reprend dès le lendemain, comme si notre dispute d’avant Pâques n’avait jamais eu lieu. Elle m’apprend beaucoup de sorts que je ne connaissais pas, et peu importe à quel point j’insiste, elle refuse toujours de me révéler comme elle les a découverts. De mon côté, je la présente finalement au Basilic. Il l’aime bien, à tel point que je me méfie. Alors que j’ai dû parler longuement avec lui pour m’assurer de sa loyauté, Sola a juste eu à le saluer gaiement pour qu’il la vénère. Il dit qu’elle sent meilleur, et qu’elle le salue toujours dignement, le reconnaissant comme le Roi des Serpents. Comme si cette bête avait besoin que l’on gonfle encore plus son ego. 

Elle est revenue aux réunions hebdomadaires des Chevaliers de Walpurgis, mais comme toujours, elle refuse d’admettre qu’elle en fait partie. Pour elle, elle ne vient que pour me soutenir, pas ma cause. Je la laisse penser ce qu’elle veut. 

La plus grande surprise de cette fin d’année scolaire a été sa nouvelle amitié avec un Serpentard de son année. J’ignorais même qu’ils se connaissaient avant la réunion du Club de Slughorn. Comme toujours, nous sommes quelques dizaines d’étudiants triés sur le volet à être invités pour rencontrer les personnalités que notre louable directeur de maison a fait venir. 

Je suis au beau milieu d’une conversation avec le politicien Hadrien Malfoy, le père d’Abraxas, lorsque j’aperçois Sola près du buffet. Etonné, je remarque qu’elle discute avec Alphard Black et qu’ils sont très proches. Ca ne me plait pas du tout. Alphard Black n’est pas quelqu’un que je peux contrôler et menacer si besoin : il est un peu trop âgé pour que mon influence l’atteigne véritablement, et de toute façon, sa famille est intouchable. Ils sont la royauté implicite en Grande-Bretagne magique. Je ne veux pas que Sola fréquente des Serpentards que je n’approuve pas personnellement. Je serre les dents. Un rapide coup d’œil à Noxance à côté de moi me révèle qu’il est furieux et probablement à deux secondes de couper le père Malfoy dans son discours sur le Magenmagot pour aller rencontrer le duo. 

Un sourire charmant aux lèvres, je fais quelques remarques pertinentes au politicien avant de nous arranger une sortie, prétextant devoir parler à quelqu’un à l’autre bout de la pièce. Noxance et moi laissons Abraxas discuter un peu avec son père et nous faufilons en direction de ma sœur et du grand Serpentard qui lui sourit doucement. 

Alphard Black est peut-être le membre de sa famille le plus discret. Jamais aucun scandale, jamais aucune rumeur salace à son sujet. C’est le Black typique en apparence. Il est très grand – nous dominant moi et Noxance d’une tête, mais il a deux ans de plus que nous, donc c’est attendu. Il est mince et très pâle, encore plus que moi et Sola. Ses yeux sont du gris typique de sa famille, ses cheveux noirs légèrement bouclés, ses traits aristocratiques. Il n’a rien de spécial à mes yeux. Il est plutôt beau, mais tous les Black le sont. Je me souviens distraitement avoir pris note lors de mes recherches qu’il est intelligent, quoique pas non plus au sommet de son année. Il lui manque quelque chose pour briller comme ma sœur, et cela m’avait dissuadé d’essayer de le recruter. 

De toute façon, j’évite de courtiser des étudiants plus âgés. Je n’aime pas que mes disciples soient au-dessus de moi, de quelque façon que ce soit : en taille, en puissance, en âge. Je veux être le premier en tout, je le suis d’ailleurs, et j’en suis parfaitement heureux. 

Je me poste derrière ma sœur, mais comme d’habitude, elle sait que j’arrive malgré tous mes efforts pour être discret. Elle se retourne avec un petit sourire, qui faiblit lorsqu’elle croise le regard de Noxance. 

Pensif, je me demande s’ils rencontrent des problèmes, en ce moment. Cette nouvelle amitié n’a pas vraiment l’air de ravir mon disciple. Je l’ai rarement vu aussi crispé, lui qui rigole toujours de tout -parfois même quand ce n’est pas approprié. 

« Salut, Tom. Noxance. »

« Sola », répond Noxance, un peu plus froidement qu’à son habitude. Il se penche ostensiblement pour lui donner un baiser. Black reste de marbre. « On devait se rejoindre dans la salle commune de Serpentard. Je t’ai attendue. »

Sola semble surprise, puis totalement contrite. 

« Oh par Merlin, Nox, j’ai oublié. Je suis désolée ! », s’exclame-t-elle en passant son bras sous le sien. « J’ai croisé Alphard, et il devait me parler de Djouqed, vous savez, le plus grand sorcier de l’Egypte antique. Vous vous rendez compte ? Un de ses écrits est actuellement en libre consultation à la Grande Bibliothèque magique du Caire, c’est totalement inouï ! Il faut absolument que j’y aille cet été ! J’essayais de convaincre Al de venir avec moi. Il n’a jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne, je crois que c’est mon devoir de l’aider à sauter le pas », plaisante-t-elle. 

Noxance ne sourit pas du tout. Je ne suis pas vraiment ravi non plus.

« Tu l’appelles Al ? », grogne Noxance en jetant un coup d’œil au grand Serpentard qui arbore toujours son visage de poker. « Depuis quand vous connaissez-vous, au juste ? Pourquoi tu ne me l’as pas d-»

« Hors de question que tu quittes la Grande-Bretagne sans moi. », l’interrompis-je. « Il y a un Seigneur des Ténèbres là-bas en ce moment, il y a des attentats partout. C’est bien trop dangereux. »

La petite blonde fronce les sourcils et croise les bras. Je suis tenté de la trouver mignonne, mais je résiste vaillamment à ses yeux boudeurs. 

« Premièrement, Noxance, je suis amie avec Alphard depuis un mois environ. Phileane a abandonné Potions en cours de route. Ses allergies se sont encore aggravées, et ça devenait compliqué pour elle de supporter les effluves. Al ici a gentiment proposé d’être mon partenaire. Je ne pensais pas que je devais tout te raconter de ma vie. », réplique-t-elle, d’un ton un peu sec. « Je pensais qu’on se faisait confiance. Deuxièmement, petit frère, je sais me défendre. De toute façon, ici, il y a Grindelwald, alors bon, je ne suis pas beaucoup plus en sécurité en Europe. Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres se reproduisent comme des lapins, en ce moment. », rigola-elle. 

Elle est la seule à trouver cela drôle. Mais elle a son air buté, et je sais qu’elle ne changera pas d’avis. Si elle refuse de m’écouter, je vais insister pour l’accompagner à cette petite excursion. Hors de question de la laisser s’aventurer en terrain inconnu, sans personne pour la protéger. Ca m’embête un peu. J’avais des projets pour cet été. Peu importe. 

Sola est plus importante. 

« Sola et moi ne sommes que des amis. », déclare simplement Black. 

Sa voix est calme et grave. Il semble très sérieux, très sévère, tout le contraire de ma sœur aînée. Je me demande comment leur amitié fonctionne. 

Qu’en sais-je ? Je n’ai pas d’amis. 

Le silence pèse pendant quelque secondes, Noxance et Black se regardant sans ciller, tandis que je commence à regretter d’être venu. Cette soirée est censée représenter une occasion pour moi de me faire des alliés. Chaperonner ma sœur et assister à ce duel de testostérone n’était pas à mon programme du jour. Sola semble tout aussi exaspérée. 

« Oh allez, nous sommes là pour nous amuser ! Souriez un peu, on dirait que quelqu’un est mort ! », clama-t-elle en soupirant. « Pour la peine, je m’en vais. Je crois avoir aperçu le directeur de la Gazette du Sorcier, j’aimerais lui demander pourquoi ses journalistes racontent tous ces mensonges sur Grindelwald. Non, mais vous avez lu ? C’est n’importe quoi. Tout le monde sait qu’il a étudié à Durmstrang et qu’il vient d’une famille très respectable. Et pourtant, la Gazette insiste sur le fait que son père vendait des nourrissons au marché noir comme ingrédients de potions. Elle présente aussi tous les étudiants de son école comme des sorciers malveillants, tout cela parce qu’un Seigneur des Ténèbres en est sorti. Personne ne possède d’esprit critique dans ce pays ? », grogne-t-elle en s’en allant d’un pas décidé en direction d’un petit homme grassouillet en train de se gaver de petits fours. 

Nous restons tous les trois à nous regarder. Ou plutôt, Noxance et Black se jaugent, tandis que je semble transparent. Je n’aime pas cela du tout. Je ne serai pas ignoré comme un vulgaire serviteur. 

« Noxance, laisse-nous. Je dois parler à Black quelques minutes. »

Mon disciple me jette un regard noir. Je le fais paraître faible devant quelqu’un qu’il considère comme un rival pour les affections de Sola. Peu m’importe. Sa fierté et lui peuvent aller panser leurs blessures autre part. De préférence, là où je ne suis pas. 

Lorsqu’il s’est suffisamment éloigné pour être hors de portée, je fais face à Black qui attend patiemment. 

« Que puis-je faire pour toi, Jedusor ? », me demande-t-il poliment. 

Il est respectueux. Il sait que je suis officieusement à la tête de Serpentard, même si les années supérieures essaient de se voiler la face. Je pense aussi qu’il soupçonne grandement ce que je vais devenir, car ses yeux gris sont méfiants, calculateurs. Peut-être l’ai-je jugé trop vite. Il est plus rusé que ce que j’imaginais. 

« Quelles sont tes intentions envers ma sœur ? », demandai-je sèchement, allant droit au but. Parfois, la situation mérite qu’on y mette les formes. Cette fois-ci, je m’en passe bien. Je n’ai pas besoin de charmer Black. Je veux l’effrayer suffisamment pour tester ses motivations. 

« Je n’ai pas d’intentions particulières. », répondit-il calmement. « C’est mon amie. Nous aimons tous les deux l’Histoire et la magie ancienne. C’est tout. »

« C’est tout. », répétai-je, un peu sceptique. « Black. Tu es un Serpentard. Nous avons tous des motifs inavouables, derrière chacune de nos actions. C’est le principe de base de notre maison. »

Black haussa les épaules. 

« Honnêtement, je m’en fiche. Je ne suis pas vraiment un Serpentard. Le Choixpeau ne m’a mis là que parce que je suis un Black. Sola est ma partenaire de Potions. Je ne veux pas sortir avec elle, ou lui faire du mal, ou peu importe quelles horreurs tu imagines. »

Je reste perplexe. Il y a forcément quelque chose, mais je ne tirerai rien d’Alphard Black ce soir. Il est respectueux, mais il ne me craint pas particulièrement, réalisai-je avec amertume. Les Black n’ont aucune raison d’avoir peur de quoique ce soit. Comme j’aurai aimé avoir été élevé dans une famille comme la leur. Au lieu de ça, chaque jour pour moi est une bataille pour être reconnu à ma juste valeur. Chacune de mes réalisations est tâchée par mon statut sanguin. Si j’avais été un Sang-Pur, j’aurais déjà eu de nombreuses propositions de mentorat politique. Je n’aurais peut-être même pas eu à devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres pour avoir ce que je veux. 

Cette injustice continue à me faire bouillir le sang. 

« Je vais te regarder, Black. », le menaçai-je. « Au moindre faux-pas… »

Il hoche la tête avec compréhension, et quelques minutes plus tard, je le quitte, pas plus avancé qu’auparavant sur cette nouvelle pièce dans la vie de ma sœur. Je soupire. Ce serait tellement plus simple si je pouvais la mettre sous cloche. Je divertis l’idée pendant un bon moment, avant de me mêler à nouveau aux éminents invités. 

Une heure plus tard, la plupart sont partis. Nous ne sommes plus que sept étudiants : Noxance, Ralphus, Wael, Leon, Abraxas, Sola et moi. Assis autour d’une table avec Slughorn, nous échangeons quelques platitudes, et j’écoute d’une oreille distraite les louanges de mon chef de maison. 

Soudain, la pendule sur le bureau de Slughorn sonne onze heures. 

« Bonté divine, il est déjà si tard ? », s’exclame-t-il en tapant dans ses mains. « Il est temps que vous vous en alliez, ou nous aurons tous des ennuis. Lestrange, je veux votre devoir demain, sinon je vous donne une retenue. C’est également valable pour vous, Avery. »

Ralphus et Wael hochent la tête. Au vu du regard qu’ils se lancent, leurs devoirs seront des copiés collés. 

Tout le monde se lève. Je croise le regard de Noxance et lui fait un petit signe de tête. Ce soir, j’ai une mission. Mes disciples savent que je veux discuter avec le professeur en privé. Mon groupe sort rapidement, mais Sola traine un peu derrière, ses yeux curieux brûlant un trou à l’arrière de ma tête. 

Slughorn est dos à moi lorsque je l’approche discrètement. Il se retourne, un peu surpris de voir que je suis resté. 

« Ouvrez l’œil, Tom. Il ne faut pas vous laisser surprendre hors de votre lit à cette heure-ci… », me conseille-t-il avec un clin d’œil. 

Avec un sourire charmant, j’hoche la tête consciencieusement. Quelques échanges plus tard, il est suffisamment détendu, sa garde baissée, pour que je puisse en venir à ma préoccupation actuelle.

« Monsieur, je voulais vous demander quelque chose. J’aurais voulu savoir ce que vous pouviez me dire des Horcruxes ? »

Slughorn se tend un peu, mais pas autant que l’on pourrait s’y attendre, sachant où j’ai trouvé ce terme. Le seul livre de magie noire qui en parle est très rare, et absolument interdit par le Ministère. Le posséder est passible d’Azkaban. 

« Vous faites une recherche pour le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal ? », plaisanta-t-il à moitié. Il sait bien que c’est bien trop avancé pour être l’objet d’un devoir de quatrième année. 

« Non, pas vraiment, monsieur. », répondis-je sérieusement, en veillant à garder ma voix calme et douce. « Je suis tombé sur ce mot dans un texte que je lisais, et je ne l’ai pas totalement compris. »

Je prépare ce moment depuis des semaines. Slughorn mentionne enfin que c’est de la magie noire, et devient méfiant. Il se questionne clairement sur mes lectures. Mais je sais quoi dire. Cette vieille limace est sensible à la flatterie, et heureusement pour moi, je sais exactement quels boutons pousser. 

J’ai peu de peine à tirer de lui ce que je veux. Il ne fait que confirmer mes soupçons. Bien entendu, la seule chose qui peut diviser une âme, c’est de commettre un meurtre. Ce qui tombe bien pour moi, c’est que j’ai déjà accompli cette partie. Slughorn est trop horrifié pour me répondre correctement lorsque je lui demande si faire sept Horcruxes est possible, mais de toute façon, ça m’étonnerait qu’il le sache. 

Le pauvre professeur fait tout ce qu’il peut pour me pousser hors de son bureau à la fin de notre conversation. Je le laisse faire. J’ai appris tout ce dont j’avais besoin, et Slughorn n’en parlera à personne. Il sait très bien qu’il n’aurait jamais dû m’en parler, et qu’il risque le renvoi et une peine lourde à Azkaban si cela venait à se savoir. 

Je suis plutôt content de ce que j’ai appris. J’avais déjà lu le passage sur les Horcruxes bien avant de tuer Johnson. Je m’intéresse depuis déjà des mois à l’immortalité. Il est hors de question que je meure comme un sorcier ordinaire. La vie est trop dangereuse. Demain, je peux glisser dans les escaliers et éclater ma tête sur le sol. Dans un mois, peut-être que je mourrai dans un bombardement moldu, écrasé sous le poids de mon orphelinat. A soixante-dix ans, qui sait si je n’attraperai pas la Dragoncelle et décéderai lamentablement. C’est inenvisageable. Je ne peux pas accepter cela. 

Il faut que j’agisse, et vite. Je n’ai pas toute une vie pour essayer de découvrir le secret de la pierre philosophale, comme Flamel avant moi. Les Horcruxes semblent être la méthode la plus rapide et celle qui a le plus de chances d’aboutir. 

« Des Horcruxes, Tom ? Sérieusement ? »

Je sursaute, contre mon gré. Sola m’attend, bien en vue, appuyée sur le mur face à la porte. Elle a évidemment tout entendu et a réussi à échapper à la vigilance de Noxance, auquel j’avais confié la tâche de veiller à ce qu’elle ne soit pas dans les parages pendant que je parlais à Slughorn. Il payera pour son échec. 

Je songe un instant à changer de favori. Abraxas est trop bruyant et trop arrogant. Il me fatigue. Mais sa plus grande qualité est sa richesse. Il aime montrer aux autres qu’il a de l’argent, et j’aime beaucoup être le bénéficiaire de ces démonstrations. Quoique. La perspective de l’écouter se vanter toute la journée me rebute immédiatement. Wael est hors de question. Il a ses utilités, c’est pour ça que je le garde, mais moins je le vois, mieux je me porte la plupart du temps. Leon est quelque peu…instable. Un tout petit peu trop cruel pour moi, dira-t-on. La soif de sang ne me dérange pas, tant qu’elle est contrôlée. Je n’aime pas le désordre. Rosier est littéralement un désordre ambulant. Sa seule qualité de Serdaigle est son besoin maladif de tout connaître sur tout ce qu’il se passe dans le château. Il a un réseau d’informateurs si compliqué que je n’en connais même pas les premiers maillons. Non. A bien y réfléchir, Ralphus serait parfait. Silencieux, taciturne, efficace. C’est une idée à méditer, si Noxance devient plus dérangeant qu’il n’en vaut la peine. 

Sola m’appelle plusieurs fois. Je secoue la tête pour dissiper mes pensées intempestives. 

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. », répliquai-je sans m’arrêter de marcher. 

Sola m’emboite le pas. Inconsciemment, je me dirige vers la Chambre des Secrets. Ce n’est pas une conversation que je souhaite avoir dans la salle commune. 

Nous restons silencieux sur le chemin. Les murs ont des oreilles, et elles s’appellent les tableaux de Poudlard. Nul doute que tout ce qui est dit innocemment près d’eux est rapporté aussitôt à ce bon vieux Dumbledore. 

Une fois assis sur les confortables fauteuils de la bibliothèque de la Chambre, nous nous regardons un instant. J’ai l’impression que ma sœur voit à travers moi. Elle me regarde avec quelque chose ressemblant à de la pitié, et cela me met hors de moi. 

« De quel droit écoutais-tu à la porte ? », claquai-je en premier, ma voix plus froide qu’un glaçon. « Ce n’est pas parce que tu es ma sœur que tu as tous les droits. », lui rappelai-je. « Ma patience ne s’étend que jusqu’à un certain point, Sola. »

La blonde hausse un sourcil. 

« Tu vas me torturer, si je ne t’écoute pas, petit frère ? », demanda-t-elle d’un ton curieux. 

C’est une question facile. 

« Si je le dois. », acquiesçai-je. « Quand je donne un ordre, tu obéis. Cela vaut pour chacun de mes disciples, et ce n’est pas moins vrai pour toi. »

Elle a le culot de lever les yeux au ciel. 

« Je te crois. », dit-elle. « Tu serais prêt à me torturer pour montrer l’exemple. Mais tu oublies une chose. Pour cela, il faut déjà que tu puisses me vaincre, et qui te dit que ce sera toi le vainqueur ? », me nargua-t-elle. « Je ne suis pas un de tes disciples, contrairement à ce que tu dis, et je ne me laisserai pas faire gentiment. J’ai deux ans de plus que toi, je lis au moins autant, je ne suis pas une faible sorcière. Je suis au sommet de mon année. Comment peux-tu être certain, qu’en l’état actuel, tu gagnerais ? »

Malgré moi, un doute persiste au fond de mon esprit. Elle n’a pas totalement tort. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il est hautement improbable que quelqu’un dans l’école puisse me vaincre que c’est impossible. Devant moi se trouve peut-être la personne qui a le plus de chance d’y parvenir. Nous partageons le même sang, tous les deux, le même esprit curieux et la même soif de connaissances. 

Comment, en effet, puis-je être sûr de gagner ? 

Pour la première fois, je dois avouer que je ne peux pas. Il y a un risque, certes minime, mais il existe, qu’elle réussisse le duel. 

Soudain, je veux la combattre. Je dois me prouver à moi-même en premier lieu que je suis plus fort, plus puissant qu’elle. Je ne peux laisser personne se mettre en travers de mon chemin. Pas même elle. 

Je sors ma baguette et me lève brusquement. 

« Voyons cela tout de suite, alors. », dis-je sèchement, un peu excité malgré moi. 

Sola sourit, ravie à la perspective, et sort également sa baguette. 

Intrigué, je la regarde. 

« En quoi est-elle faite ? », demandai-je en maudissant mon cerveau trop curieux. 

Beaucoup de sorciers seraient offensés face à une telle question. La baguette est quelque chose de très privé pour la plupart des Sang-Purs, et ma sœur en est une. Non conventionnelle, peut-être, mais une Sang-Pur quand même. 

Sola, heureusement, me répond joyeusement. 

« Sycomore et plume de phoenix. ». Ainsi ma sœur avait-elle soif d’aventures, et l’esprit immensément curieux. Pas une grande surprise. La plume de phoenix, toutefois… « Et toi ? »

« If et plume de phoenix. »

« Elle est belle. », me dit-elle. « Ca te va. »

« Toi aussi. »

Sur ces mots débute notre duel. C’est probablement le plus difficile auquel j’ai jamais participé, mais je m’y étais attendu. Ce à quoi je ne m’attendais pas, ou plutôt, ce que je ne voulais pas envisager arrive. Sola gagne. J’aimerais dire que c’était de justesse, mais, même si ce n’était pas exactement une promenade de santé pour elle, je n’ai pas la sensation qu’elle ait tout donné. 

Ca me met en colère. Mais pas autant que cela ne me fascine. 

« Apprends-moi. », exigeai-je. « Apprends-moi les sorts que tu as utilisés. »

Elle sourit pleinement. 

« D’accord. Mais en échange, je veux que tu fasses une chose. »

« Quoi ? », demandai-je, un peu méfiant. 

« Je veux que tu m’écoutes et que tu me promettes de réfléchir à ce que je vais te dire. Si après tout ce que je vais te raconter, tu veux toujours faire des Horcruxes, alors je ne t’embêterai plus. »

Ca me semble assez unilatéral. Je ne comprends pas ce que Sola gagne dans cet accord, mais je ne vais pas me plaindre. Je ne suis pas un Serpentard pour rien. J’acquiesce sagement. 

Elle me guide jusqu’au canapé, et nous nous asseyons côte à côte. Elle reste silencieuse un certain temps, rassemblant sûrement ses pensées. 

« As-tu déjà entendu parler des Médiums ? »

Je fronce les sourcils. J’ai choisi Divination en troisième année, fasciné par l’idée de pouvoir voir l’avenir. J’ai été déçu de découvrir que je n’avais aucun talent en la matière, et j’ai bien l’intention de ne pas poursuivre le sujet pour les ASPICS. 

Toutefois, je n’ai jamais entendu le terme « Médium » en dehors du monde moldu. 

« Je suppose que ce n’est pas la même chose qu’un Voyant. »

Elle secoue la tête. 

« C’est totalement différent. Ca n’a rien à voir avec le fait de voir l’avenir. », dit-elle lentement. « Tom. Un Médium peut voir les morts. »

Je suis rarement surpris, mais j’avoue que je ne m’y attendais pas. 

« C’est impossible. Je le saurais si cela existait vraiment. Dans le monde moldu, il y a bien des charlatans qui prétendent communiquer avec les esprits, mais dans le monde sorcier… », protestai-je. 

Sola détourne le regard. 

« Ils sont si rares que le programme de Divination de Poudlard ne les couvre pas. En Grande-Bretagne sorcière, il n’y a qu’une seule lignée connue de Médiums. Je suppose que tu peux deviner laquelle. »

« Les Lovegood. », réalisai-je. 

Elle acquiesce gravement. 

« Alors ton père en est un également ? », enchainai-je immédiatement, ma curiosité augmentant de minute en minute. 

Cette fois, elle secoue la tête. 

« Comme la plupart des Sang-Purs, mes ancêtres se contentaient bien souvent d’un seul héritier, et la plupart étaient des garçons. Or, dans ma famille, le don s’exprime uniquement chez les femmes. Les hommes peuvent le transmettre à leurs filles, mais ils ne le possèdent pas eux-mêmes. Avant moi, la dernière Médium était mon arrière arrière arrière grand-mère. Autant te dire que nos compétences ont eu le temps d’être oubliées depuis. »

« Donc, tu peux communiquer avec les esprits. Comment ça fonctionne ? Tu dois faire des rituels spéciaux ? Les morts doivent t’obéir ? As-tu des affinités particulières en nécromancie, par exemple ? », demandai-je rapidement. Sola a l’air ravie de mon intérêt. 

Je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être excité. Si ma sœur possède réellement un pouvoir sur la mort, il y a tant de portes qui s’ouvrent à moi pour atteindre l’immortalité. Peut-être n’aurais-je pas besoin de fabriquer des Horcruxes ? C’est décidément une voie à creuser. Le nombre de nouvelles possibilités me donne le tournis. 

« Je n’ai rien de particulier à faire. », dit-elle en haussant négligemment les épaules. « Les morts viennent à moi. Quand j’étais petite, j’avais constamment des nouveaux visiteurs, curieux de découvrir la fillette-aux-Ombres, comme ils m’appelaient. La rumeur s’est propagée rapidement, de l’autre côté, et les morts les plus curieux n’ont pas pu résister longtemps à me rencontrer. Je peux choisir d’essayer de communiquer avec une Ombre en particulier, mais c’est elle qui décide ou non de me répondre. Quant à la nécromancie…Je ne sais pas. Ca ne m’intéresse pas vraiment. »

« Comment cela ne peut-il pas t’intéresser ? », m’exclamai-je, abasourdi. « Peut-être pourrais-tu vivre éternellement, ou faire revivre les morts. Les Inferi sont des morts-vivants, mais ils forment une défense redoutable. C’est une branche fascinante. »

« Pas pour moi », répliqua-t-elle. « Je respecte trop le caractère sacré de la mort pour essayer d’y déroger. » 

Je secoue la tête, toujours aussi hébété. Si seulement, j’avais un tel don. L’injustice me tord une fois de plus l’estomac. J’en ferais un bien meilleur usage que ma sœur. 

« Tom. », reprit-elle fermement, voyant que je ne serai pas facilement convaincu. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ce désir que tu possèdes de devenir immortel. Ca n’a jamais été le mien, et ça ne le sera jamais. Mais tu dois au moins admettre que je suis très intime avec la mort, plus que n’importe quel nécromancien que tu pourrais chercher à rencontrer dans ta quête. »

Je lui accorde un bref hochement de tête. Un nécromancien, peu importe son talent, n’a que des compétences qu’il a acquises dans des livres. N’importe qui peut en devenir un, s’il est talentueux et motivé. Le don de ma sœur est unique. Elle est née avec sa capacité. 

« Très bien. Je vais te dire ce que je pense de l’immortalité. », dit-elle en posant ses mains sur la table nous séparant, sans jamais me quitter des yeux. « Ca n’existe pas. »

Je suis immédiatement prêt à protester, car bien sûr que si, cela existe, il y a des preuves, nombreuses et variées, des exemples tout aussi multiples… Mais elle poursuit sans me laisser le temps de dire quoique ce soit. 

« Les choses auxquelles tu penses, ce n’est pas une absence de mort. C’est une mort dégradée. Un état entre la vie et la mort, où les êtres errent pathétiquement sur Terre, incapables de s’épanouir, incapables de vivre », clama-t-elle, d’une voix passionnée qui ne peut que capter toute mon attention. « Prenons l’exemple des vampires. Au sens où tu l’entends, ils sont immortels, ou presque. Ils ne mourront jamais de vieillesse, de maladie, et sont très difficiles à assassiner. Et pourtant, petit frère, voudrais-tu en devenir un ? »

Je renifle. 

« Les vampires sont de simples créatures, dominées par leur instincts. Jamais je ne m’abaisserais à devenir une sous-race… », ricanai-je avec mépris. 

Sola hoche la tête vigoureusement. 

« Les vampires sont des êtres maudits. Ce ne sont que des échos glacés de ceux qu’ils ont été, tourmentés sans cesse par une soif de sang animale. Ils ont perdu tout l’éclat qui les caractérisait de leur vivant. Qu’ils aient été intelligents, beaux, puissants, charismatiques… Tout s’efface. Plus rien n’a d’importance. Tout en eux est comme de la pierre, froide et sans intérêt. Ils ne pensent plus qu’à une chose : chasser. »

Je suis absolument d’accord avec tout ce qu’elle vient de me dire. Mais elle ne m’apprend rien, et je vois mal où elle veut en venir. Les Horcruxes et les vampires n’ont absolument rien en commun. 

« Oui, oui, très bien. Sola, qu’essayes-tu de prouver ? », la pressai-je. 

« Tu m’as promis de m’écouter. », me rappela-t-elle. 

Je soupire, exaspéré, mais elle a raison. Je lui fais signe de continuer. 

« Passons à une autre forme d’immortalité. Les fantômes. Oui, je sais ce que tu vas dire… », m’interrompit-elle en me voyant commencer à protester. « Ils sont morts au sens médical du terme. Mais pourtant, une forme d’eux reste à jamais coincée ici, n’est ce pas ? Ils sont immortels. Mais ce sont des illusions. Des copies hantées par des remords, et des regrets, de la colère ou du chagrin infinis, emprisonnés pour l’éternité dans cette forme d’existence qui n’est ni la vie, ni la mort. Ce sont des êtres qui souffrent terriblement. »

« Oh, allez, Sola. Je ne veux pas devenir un fantôme. », m’exclamai-je, exaspéré. « Il y a bien d’autres formes possibles d’immortalité, qui sont bien plus attrayantes et tu le sais. »

« Comme quoi ? Nicolas Flamel et la pierre philosophale ? », demanda-t-elle sur un ton humoristique qui m’échappe complètement. 

« Par exemple, oui ! »

« Bien. C’est vrai que sa forme d’immortalité semble être parfaite. Je n’ai jamais rencontré ce monsieur. Il vit dans un lieu tenu secret avec sa femme, depuis des siècles. En fait, si je ne me trompe pas, depuis qu’il a inventé cette pierre, quelque chose de révolutionnaire, ce génie absolu n’a plus fait aucune avancée, n’est ce pas ? On n’a plus entendu parler de lui. Finis les innombrables livres qu’il passait des heures et des heures à écrire, nous faisant faire des bonds de géant dans des disciplines nombreuses et variées. Finies ses interventions politiques, son ambition de révolutionner les fondements mêmes de notre société. Il n’a jamais fondé de famille. En fait, peu de personnes, sauf les érudits comme toi et moi, savent qui il est désormais. Tu ne vois pas, Tom ? Il a stagné ! Ce qui faisait son éclat a disparu, du jour au lendemain. Il a perdu ce qui le rendait hors du commun, extraordinaire. Il n’est que l’ombre de lui-même. Un souvenir, figé dans le temps. Personnellement, je pense qu’il doit être très malheureux. »

« Si j’avais la pierre philosophale, je ne finirais pas comme lui. », répliquai-je. « Je n’irais pas me terrer dans un chalet perdu au fin fond d’une montagne. J’ai des projets, des ambitions et pas assez d’une vie pour les réaliser, Sola ! Comment peux-tu accepter cela ! Accepter que quoique tu fasses, au final, tout cela n’aura servi à rien. Nous ne vivons pas assez longtemps pour que vivre soit intéressant. Je veux dépasser ces limites triviales entre la vie et la mort. Je suis Lord Voldemort. Je ne la laisserai pas détruire tout ce que j’ai accompli ! »

A la fin de ma diatribe, je piétine devant le canapé, agité. Je veux qu’elle soit d’accord avec moi. Si les Horcruxes se révèlent fiables, j’exigerai qu’elle en fasse aussi. Nous gouvernerons ensemble, côte à côte. Moi le maître. Elle, ma plus fidèle, ma compagne éternelle, mon sang. 

J’ai soudain une image qui me vient en tête. Sola, vieille, ridée, haletant sur un lit d’hôpital, rendant son dernier soupir, et me laissant, moi, seul au monde, seul au milieu de tous ces gens qui ne peuvent même pas rêver de me comprendre. 

Je secoue la tête avec véhémence. Je ne laisserai pas cela arriver. Jusqu’ici, j’étais concentré exclusivement sur ma propre existence. Mais, alors que je la regarde, assise calmement sur son petit fauteuil vert, m’écoutant attentivement, ses grands yeux noirs brillant d’intérêt, je me rends compte que j’ai besoin d’elle. Ce n’est pas juste plaisant d’être en sa compagnie. C’est pour moi nécessaire. Je ne peux pas imaginer passer le reste de ma vie sans elle à mes côtés. Eternellement seul au sommet. 

Non. Elle sera là. Je m’en fais la promesse. 

« Tu ne comprends pas. », soupira-t-elle finalement, après quelques secondes de silence. « Tu ne comprends pas le point commun entre toutes ces situations ? Aucun de ces immortels ne vit vraiment ! Ce sont tous des pâles reflets des grands hommes et femmes qu’ils ont pu être. Rien d’autre qu’une photographie, figée dans le temps, incapable d’évoluer. Ils ne peuvent plus progresser. Ils ne peuvent plus apprendre. Le changement, le temps qui passe, les expériences que nous vivons, c’est ce qui nous façonne, Tom ! Sans cela, penses-tu vraiment que cela vaut la peine de vivre ? Si le prix pour que tu vives éternellement, c’est que tu deviennes un être pathétique, à peine un écho oublié de ce que tu étais censé être, es-tu réellement prêt à le payer ? Réfléchis bien. Prends le temps qu’il te faut pour y penser. Je sais que je préférerais mourir jeune, que de passer ma vie à fuir la mort et n’avoir jamais vraiment fait quoique ce soit de substantiel »

Je reste un moment silencieux, plongé dans mes pensées, tandis qu’elle se lève pour nous servir un thé. Je la regarde faire. Ses gestes sont précis. Elle chantonne doucement alors qu’elle s’affaire, ses traits sont détendus. J’ai rarement vu Sola inquiète de quoique ce soit. Tout semble si clair pour elle. Sa voie toute tracée. 

Je ne l’envie pas, car moi aussi, je sais ce que je veux être, et ce que je veux faire. Mais je ne suis pas aussi serein. Mon esprit est constamment torturé, pesant le pour et le contre de chaque situation, imaginant mille plans pour choisir le plus adapté. Sola ne fonctionne pas comme ça. Elle veut faire quelque chose ; elle le fait. Elle veut dire quelque chose, elle le dit. Il n’y a pas de manipulations à chercher avec elle. Au fond, c’est une personne très simple.

Je suis le plus complexe de nous deux. Parfois, j’ai même du mal à me comprendre moi-même. Mais je sais une chose. Peu importe ce qu’elle dit. Je ne peux pas mourir. Je ne peux pas. Elle ne me fera pas changer d’avis. 

« Tu en as peur, n’est ce pas ? Tu es terrifié par la mort », me dit-elle doucement en me tendant une petite tasse de thé. 

« Je n’ai peur de rien. », répondis-je automatiquement. 

Elle rit franchement, amusée. 

« Tout le monde a peur de quelque chose, petit frère. »

« Ah oui ? », répliquai-je d’une voix cinglante. « De quoi as-tu peur, dans ce cas ? »

« C’est facile ! », s’exclama-t-elle. « J’ai peur de mille et une choses. Certaines sont rationnelles. Les peurs habituelles. Perdre mon père. Vous perdre, toi ou Xenophilius. Être forcée de vivre une vie banale, avec un mari, trois enfants, une jolie clôture blanche, et des repas de famille le week-end. D’autres sont moins explicites. Parfois, j’ai peur de me perdre moi-même. De me regarder dans le miroir, et de ne plus être fière de qui je suis. Sans oublier que j’ai toujours la crainte de me réveiller et de ne plus posséder mon don. De ne plus être accompagnée de mes Ombres, qu’un beau matin, elles aient toutes disparu, me laissant seule parmi les mortels, que j’ai parfois bien du mal à comprendre ! », dit-elle avec un petit rire. 

Je suis étonné de la voir parler si librement de ce qui la terrifie. Le seul fait d’évoquer la mort me paralyse. Je n’ai pas besoin d’un Epouvantard pour comprendre qu’il s’agit là de la pire de mes craintes. Mes cauchemars sont tous les mêmes. Moi, mort, avec une épitaphe disant : « Tom Jedusor, pauvre Sang-Mêlé orphelin, qui n’a pas eu la chance d’accomplir quoique ce soit d’intéressant. »

« C’est normal d’avoir peur de la mort. Je dirai que c’est même très sain. », enchaina-t-elle après quelques gorgées de thé. « Je n’en ai pas peur pour moi-même, car j’ai vu les Ombres. J’ai vu à quel point elles sont heureuses, à quel point elles sont apaisées, bien plus que les mortels, d’ailleurs. La mort n’est pas la fin, Tom. Il faut que tu me croies. C’est le début de quelque chose de merveilleux. », clama-t-elle joyeusement. « Quand mon jour viendra, je l’accueillerai sereinement. Et c’est cette conviction qui me permet d’avancer, qui me donne la volonté de vivre jour après jour en essayant de faire de chacun un souvenir extraordinaire, le moment le plus excitant de mon existence. »

« Peu importe ce qu’il y a après la mort ! », rétorquai-je. « Si tout ce que j’ai accompli de mon vivant m’est brutalement retiré, à quoi la vie rime-t-elle ? En quoi a-t-elle un sens ? »

Sola sourit.

« Dis moi, Tom, as-tu oublié Merlin ? Morgane ? Ngaye ? Djouqed ? Et tant d’autres ! Leur mort a-t-elle vraiment rendu leur vie vide de sens ? J’ai discuté avec chacun de ces sorciers. Mon enfance a été bercée de leurs histoires extraordinaires, de leurs ambitions incroyables. Je t’ai déjà parlé de Merlin. Mais ce que je t’ai dit n’est qu’une fraction de ce qu’il a accompli. Chaque sorcier et sorcière connait son nom. Cet homme, ce grand savant, a été à l’origine de la société telle qu’elle est aujourd’hui. Sans lui, rien de tout cela n’aurait existé. Certes, il n’est plus là aujourd’hui. Mais il est encore dans chaque esprit. Dans chaque sort qu’il a inventé, dans chaque loi qu’il a éditée, dans chaque sorcier qu’il a influencé, et qui à son tour en a instruit d’autres. Mais il n’est pas le seul. A chaque époque, dans chaque pays, il y a eu ces pères et mères fondateurs. Ngaye en Chine a posé les grandes bases de la médecine magique. De la botanique. Des potions. Que serions-nous devenus aujourd’hui, si grâce à lui, nous n’avions pas éradiqué la Peste Magique ? L’infection à Haestinabacterium ? Les cancers, dont nous avons la chance d’être systématiquement guéris, contrairement aux pauvres moldus ? Djouqed a accompagné les pharaons pendant toute sa vie, sa sagesse et sa puissance magique servant à bâtir les fondations de nos sociétés illustres d’aujourd’hui. En Egypte magique, il est vénéré comme un Dieu. Et tu oses me dire que leur mort a tout effacé ! J’ai des milliers d’exemples à te citer. Ca nous prendrait des semaines et des semaines. » 

Elle se tait un petit moment, essoufflée d’avoir tant parlé. Ses yeux d’onyx brillent, et ses joues sont rouges. Durant son discours, elle resplendit. C’est la Sola Lovegood qui me fascine. Et aujourd’hui, j’ai compris une pièce de plus du puzzle qu’elle représente. Je n’y avais pas pensé, jusqu’ici, mais voilà comment elle dispose de tant d’informations que je ne parviens à trouver dans aucun livre. Elle dispose littéralement de siècles et de siècles de connaissances, à portée de voix. Elle n’a qu’à demander. 

Mon esprit tourbillonne face aux mille et unes possibilités que son don offre. Cette petite blonde, qui atteint à peine le haut de ma poitrine, est un bijou. Une rareté. Un trésor. Je ne la laisserai jamais m’échapper. 

« Parlons un peu de tes Horcruxes, si tu insistes tant pour en faire. », dit-elle finalement, avec un peu de dédain. « Ils sont censés rendre immortels. Je sais très bien que dans le livre où tu les as découverts, ils citent des noms de sorciers qui en ont prétendument faits. Dis-moi, Tom, où sont-ils aujourd’hui ? Les connais-tu ? Il y en a un qui a vécu du temps de Toni, mon ancêtre dont je t’ai parlé. Il s’appelait Yanik Rousvrag. Elle ne le fréquentait pas beaucoup, mais elle m’assure que son corps a été retrouvé à l’aube de ses quarante ans. Il a été assassiné. Il trempait dans des affaires un peu louches, et ça lui a été fatal. Naturellement, j’ai essayé de le contacter pour lui parler. ». Elle se penche vers moi, et inconsciemment, je fais de même. « Tom, il n’est pas de l’autre côté. Il n’est évidemment plus de ce monde non plus. Ou alors si, il est toujours ici, mais il erre, comme une demi-âme, dans les limbes, trop mort pour vivre, et trop vivant pour mourir. Voilà un fait concret sur ces abominations que tu veux créer. Tu te rendras moins humain qu’un vampire. Tu deviendras un résidu d’homme, comme ces créatures que tu abhorres. »

Mes yeux s’écarquillent contre ma volonté. Yanik Rousvrag. J’ai lu ce nom dans mon livre. C’est le dernier sorcier connu à avoir tenté de créer un Horcruxe. Mais le petit paragraphe où je l’ai identifié n’était que peu informatif sur ce qu’il lui est ensuite arrivé. Je pensais que tous avaient échoué dans leur quête, mourant dans le processus et que c’était la raison pour laquelle aucun n’était connu pour être immortel. 

Sola pourrait-elle avoir raison ? Sont-ils toujours là, invisibles aux yeux de tous, et incapables de passer de l’autre côté ? Réduits à un état inférieur à un fantôme ? 

« Ca ne m’arrivera pas. », assurai-je avec plus de conviction que je n’en ressens réellement. « Je prendrai des mesures pour qu’on me ressuscite. Je ne resterai pas oublié. »

« Peut-être. Et tu reviendras, avec un corps déformé par la mort, un esprit rendu fou par l’errance infinie, tout aussi terni que les autres immortels avant toi. », chuchota-t-elle. « Je ne te dis pas de renoncer totalement à ton projet. Juste de m’écouter. Veux-tu vraiment courir des années après un rêve impossible à atteindre, au lieu de laisser toi aussi une empreinte indélébile dans l’histoire ? Pendant qu’on y est, veux-tu vraiment être un Seigneur des Ténèbres, alors qu’il y en a eu tant déjà avant, dont plus personne ne se souvient des noms ? Rares sont les sorciers qui dans l’Histoire ont accompli quoique ce soit par la crainte et la violence. »

« Grindelwald… »

« ….Va être vaincu. », m’assura-t-elle. « Ses objectifs ne sont pas clairs, ses troupes trop désorganisées, ses moyens trop radicaux. Dumbledore ne le laissera pas courir très longtemps »

« Dumbledore ? », ricanai-je. « Tu penses vraiment qu’il vaincra le plus grand Seigneur des Ténèbres à ce jour ? »

« Oui. », dit-elle fermement. « Car Dumbledore n’est pas seul. Il est aimé. Il est adoré, même. Il a fait des découvertes magiques majeures, est un professeur accompli, et s’il continue sur cette voie, pourrait bien finir par devenir Ministre. On l’appelle le Nouveau Merlin ! C’est un sorcier admirable, dont le nom restera dans l’histoire. Grindelwald ? Je te parie qu’il sera la note de fin de page, si tant est qu’on lui consacre même de l’encre. Il n’a rien fait de nouveau. Avant lui, combien ont déjà essayé de prendre le pouvoir par la force ? Et ont échoué ? Des centaines. Trop pour qu’on se souvienne de tous. J’avoue que je serai déçue si tu deviens juste un Seigneur des Ténèbres, comme tous les autres avant toi. Tu es un bien plus ambitieux que cela, je pense. »

Sola se lève finalement, enfilant une veste tout en contournant mon fauteuil. Elle se penche vers moi.

« Réfléchis. », murmura-t-elle doucement, avant de s’en aller de son pas sautillant, s’éloignant rapidement. 

Lorsqu’elle devient un petit point au fond de la grande pièce, je me détourne. Le silence est pesant, soudainement. Il me force à faire face à mes pensées, que j’aurai bien laissées de côté. Le portrait de mon ancêtre, accroché sur le mur en face de moi, ricane. 

« Je l’aime bien, celle-là. Elle est intelligente. », me dit-il, parlant pour la première fois depuis que moi et Sola avons ouvert la Chambre. 

Nous pensions jusqu’ici que le peintre ne lui avait pas donné la capacité de communiquer. Apparemment, Serpentard aime juste se faire désirer. 

Je me lève pour lui faire face. 

« Que savez-vous de l’immortalité ? », lui demandai-je, un peu à contre-cœur. 

Je peine à croire que j’écoute réellement Sola, mais je le fais. Ce qu’elle a dit est logique, rationnel. Ses arguments sont valables, et peu importe à quel point j’ai envie de les balayer, d’oublier que cette conversation a eu lieu, je ne peux pas. 

Mon esprit ne trouvera pas le repos, tant que je n’aurai pas toutes les réponses. 

Serpentard me sourit. 

« Prends une chaise, mon garçon. Toi et moi avons beaucoup de choses à nous dire. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà c’était un long chapitre. J’espère qu’il vous a plu !
> 
> Petit à petit, on commence à comprendre à quel point l’impact de Sola dans la vie de Tom va être important. A quel point elle va changer son destin.
> 
> Au fait en passant, quelqu’un avait-il remarqué la référence au Ronflak Cornu soi-disant inventé par Luna dans les précédents chapitres ?. Dans cette histoire, c’est une race éteinte, et l’Ombre de compagnie de Sola ^^
> 
> Laissez moi un petit mot si vous avez aimé !
> 
> A très bientôt ^^


	10. Alphard- à partir des vacances d’été de 1942

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que ce nouveau chapitre qui arrive un jour au retard vous plaira aussi, sous le POV d’un tout nouveau personnage…

Chapitre 10

Je peux à peine y croire. Moi qui n’avais jamais quitté la Grande-Bretagne si chère à la famille Black, je suis à des milliers de kilomètres d’elle à présent. 

J’ai les compagnons de voyage les plus atypiques qui puissent exister. Sola Lovegood et Tom Jedusor. Et étrangement, tout se passe bien. Pour la première fois, je me sens libre. Voilà déjà deux semaines que nous parcourons l’Egypte, logeant tantôt chez l’habitant, tantôt dans hôtels, découvrant petit à petit la culture locale et je peux dire avec certitude que jamais auparavant je ne m’étais autant amusé. Mon esprit curieux, mon désir d’aventure que je croyais éteints définitivement par ma famille si étouffante se sont réveillés, plus vifs que jamais.

Je suis loin de respecter les standards des Black. Ma mère ferait une apoplexie si elle pouvait me voir. J’erre, habillé de vêtements d’occasion trouvés sur un marché local, dormant souvent à même le sol. Je suis rouge par endroits, tout comme mes deux compagnons, nos peaux peu adaptées au soleil égyptien. Nous mangeons ce que nous pouvons trouver, et nous bougeons toute la journée, un sac sur le dos, des lunettes de soleil sur le nez. 

Je respire enfin. 

Notre voyage touche à sa fin. Mais j’ai découvert beaucoup de choses durant ces quinze jours de périple africain. 

Premièrement, je suis né pour ça. Je veux parcourir le monde. Apprendre toute ma vie les merveilles que la magie a à nous offrir, marcher, marcher, marcher et ne jamais m’arrêter. Je peux me voir, à soixante-dix ans, explorant des catacombes ou marchant dans la forêt amazonienne à la recherche de vieilles tribus de mages. C’est ce à quoi je veux consacrer ma vie. Pas aux enfants. Pas à la politique. Pas à l’enrichissement de ma famille. 

C’est un rêve, bien sûr. Je suis Alphard Pollux Black. Je suis l’héritier de secours, si un malheur venait à toucher mon cousin Orion. Je ne suis peut-être pas l’indispensable, mais jamais on ne me laissera vivre comme bon me semble. Rien qu’à m’imaginer épouser une parfaite dame de Sang-Pur, élever un héritier, et ricaner sur les Sangs-de-Bourbe jusqu’à ma mort inévitable, j’ai la nausée.

Le deuxième point est intimement lié au premier et il se résume en un mot. Sola. Elle est tout ce dont je rêve, et que je n’aurai jamais. Une femme indépendante, volontaire, amusante, qui partage mes rêves et ma vision de la vie. Elle est interdite. C’est une Sang-Pur, mais pas d’une éminente famille. Mes parents ne me permettraient jamais de la courtiser. De toute manière, elle a un petit ami, Mulciber, qui, bien qu’issu d’une famille très puissante, dispose de bien plus de liberté que moi et peut lui offrir tout ce dont je suis incapable. Il a un jeune frère, disposé à prendre sa place dans la succession si le besoin s’en faisait sentir. Même si moi-même, je ne suis pas l’héritier, la famille Black est une prison dont on ne peut jamais se libérer. Personne ne peut choisir de la quitter, non sans répercussions. Ils feraient de ma vie un véritable enfer.

Je suis un Serpentard. Je ne suis pas courageux. Je ne suis pas audacieux. Je ne peux pas me permettre de l’être. 

« Al ? Al !»

Je sursaute, et baisse automatiquement la tête. Sola est perchée à mon bras, essayant visiblement d’attirer mon attention depuis de longues secondes. Elle arbore une moue légèrement boudeuse, qui se transforme en sourire quand elle comprend qu’elle a réussi à me sortir de ma torpeur. 

« Ca va ? », chuchota-t-elle. « Tu sembles un peu absent. »

Jedusor marche devant nous, occupé à charmer le paysan qui a accepté de nous accueillir pour notre dernière nuit en Egypte. 

« Je suppose que je suis un peu nostalgique. », répondis-je avec un faible sourire, l’estomac noué. « J’ai beaucoup aimé ce séjour. Je ne t’ai jamais remerciée de m’avoir proposé de t’accompagner. »

Sola rayonne. 

« Tu es le meilleur compagnon de voyage du monde, Al. Si c’était possible, je te cacherais dans mes bagages quand j’irai parcourir le monde. », s’exclama-t-elle d’un air rieur. 

« Ce serait un rêve pour moi. », murmurai-je en détournant le regard, ma voix un peu trop enrouée pour paraître naturelle. 

Sola m’arrête, m’observant de ses yeux sérieux, sa main caressant légèrement mon avant-bras. 

« Hey. Tu sais que je suis sérieuse, n’est ce pas ? », me dit-elle. « Si tu veux venir, ta compagnie serait inestimable. Si tu acceptes, dès l’année prochaine, ces deux semaines d’aventure seront notre vie quotidienne. Pas de retour au pays, du moins tant que tu as des fourmis dans les jambes comme moi et un cœur d’aventurier. Si Merlin le veut, nous ne serions jamais obligés de nous arrêter. »

Le désir monte en moi, si puissant que j’ai envie de suffoquer. Je n’ai qu’un mot à dire, un mot pour que mon rêve se réalise. 

Je veux voyager. Mais ce que mon cœur veut plus que tout, c’est elle. Cette jolie petite blonde, aussi légère qu’une plume, au sourire rayonnant et aux yeux remplis d’étoiles. Si j’étais le seul maître de mes choix, je la suivrais n’importe où, jusqu’aux régions les plus reculées du monde. J’abandonnerais mon héritage en deux secondes.

Quand je l’ai approchée lors de ce fameux cours de Potions, je n’avais pas d’idées particulières en tête. Elle n’avait pas de partenaire. Moi non plus. Ca paraissait juste logique de la rejoindre. 

Puis, alors que nous étions tous les deux perchés au dessus de notre chaudron, elle a parlé, et j’ai écouté. J’ai vu au travers de la Folle, comme ses camarades de Serdaigles ont tendance à la surnommer. J’aimerais dire que j’ai agi de façon intelligente. Que je lui ai souri, que j’ai essayé d’apprendre à la connaître. Mais non. Je suis resté silencieux, absorbé par elle, incapable de dire quoique ce soit. 

Je pensais que Sola aurait été rebutée par ma nature peu loquace. Au contraire. Dès le lendemain, elle me saluait joyeusement alors qu’elle venait s’asseoir près de moi pour manger avec son frère. Quelques jours plus tard, lors d’une de mes tournées de préfet, je l’ai retrouvée, assise dans l’encadrement d’une fenêtre, une main soutenant paresseusement sa tête, l’autre griffonnant des phrases illisibles sur un vieux parchemin. J’allais passer sans la reconnaître, ne voulant pas à avoir à lui retirer des points, mais elle m’a vu. Aussitôt elle m’a entrainé à côté d’elle, me posant mille et une questions sur moi, ma famille, mes ambitions. Et, comme je l’avais écoutée lors de ce cours de Potions qui nous a réunis, elle est à son tour restée assise là, buvant mes paroles, ses yeux noirs brillant d’intérêt. 

C’est devenu une routine. Lors de mes devoirs de préfet, je la trouvais souvent à ce même endroit, et je m’asseyais à ses côtés. Nous parlions de tout et de rien. De sujets allant de mes projets et des siens, en passant par la culture générale, la magie païenne, les pays que nous souhaitions découvrir. Elle m’a décrit ses relations avec ses deux nouveaux frères, avec son père absent et sa belle-mère Zelia Lovegood née Malfoy, avant qu’elle ne meure en couches. 

Avec elle, c’est si facile de trouver mes mots. Je n’ai aucun masque à maintenir. Je peux être Al, et me libérer d’Alphard Black. 

Si seulement ces moments pouvaient durer pour l’éternité…

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas. », rétorquai-je un peu sèchement, mes yeux parcourant l’horizon alors que je me remets à marcher pour rattraper nos deux compagnons. 

Sola trottine à mes côtés. Lorsqu’elle me répond, elle choisit visiblement ses mots avec soin. 

« Tu te mets toi-même les barrières qui t’emprisonnent, Al. », déclara-t-elle calmement. « Je comprends que c’est difficile. Mais c’est un choix que tu dois faire, que chacun de nous doit faire à un moment ou à un autre. Le devoir, ou la passion. Une vie toute tracée ou une vie d’aventure. La sécurité ou le risque. »

« La famille ou l’amour. », poursuivis-je pour moi-même, trop bas pour être compréhensible.

« Quoi ? », me demanda Sola. 

J’hausse les épaules. 

Nous marchons à nouveau quelques minutes, silencieux, chacun plongés dans nos pensées. 

Jedusor et le paysan nous attendent à l’entrée d’une maisonnette d’allure modeste. Je commence à accélérer pour les rejoindre, mais à nouveau, mon amie m’arrête. 

« Tu n’as pas à répondre maintenant tu sais. Mon offre restera toujours ouverte. Réfléchis jusqu’à la fin de l’année prochaine. Choisis sagement, car c’est une décision que tu devras assumer toute ta vie. »

« Et ton petit ami ? Que deviendrait-t-il ? », demandai-je, avec tout le courage que je suis capable de rassembler. « Il nous accompagnerait ? »

Son visage se crispe, et une expression étrange le traverse. 

« Au risque de me répéter, chacun doit faire des choix. Moi, toi. Noxance devra en faire un aussi. », dit-elle avec gravité, serrant une dernière fois ma main, avant d’avancer vers son frère qui lui parle immédiatement, me fixant avec suspicion. 

Tom Jedusor est un gars étrange. Je ne sais pas s’il m’aime ou pas. Il a un masque encore plus solide que le mien, mais je sais avec certitude qu’il n’est pas du tout l’étudiant charmant qu’il tente d’imiter à Poudlard. C’est un Sang-Mêlé à Serpentard et pourtant, il s’est hissé jusqu’au sommet, prenant la place de chef qui m’était presque prédestinée de par mon nom de famille. Je la lui ai laissée avec joie. Mais les gens murmurent à Serpentard. Mes camarades de dortoir sont méfiants. Tout le monde sait qu’il ne faut pas se le mettre à dos, malgré son jeune âge. Il a un œil sur tout et punit le moindre écart à son règlement. 

Mis à part les rumeurs, je ne le connais que très peu. Nous ne sommes pas dans la même année, nous n’avons pas les mêmes cercles d’amis. Mais malgré notre situation ambivalente, nous avons une sorte d’entente. Nous sommes cordiaux pour Sola. Ce n’est pas difficile. Jedusor est intelligent, curieux. Les sujets ne manquent pas. Nous nous respectons, et ça suffit pour la jolie blonde qui nous a entrainés tous les deux dans ce périple. 

Jedusor ne passe plus la moitié de la journée à nous épier lorsque Sola marche avec moi. Il commence à me faire confiance pour ne pas la tuer dès qu’il a le dos tourné. 

Dire qu’il est surprotecteur serait un euphémisme. 

Après un repas léger, où nous essayons tous tant bien que mal de communiquer avec notre famille d’accueil ne parlant que très peu anglais, nous nous attelons à installer nos sacs de couchage sur le sol de la pièce principale. Nous sommes plus silencieux que d’habitude, conscients qu’il s’agit là de nos derniers instants en Egypte. Finalement, nous décidons tous de sortir quelques secondes sur le perron pour prolonger un peu plus notre ultime journée. 

Nous trouvons un vieux canapé jauni qui semble servir de salon de jardin, et je m’y affale directement, une jambe sur un accoudoir. Les cours de posture imprimés dans mon crâne depuis l’enfance sont littéralement jetés par la fenêtre. Je prends beaucoup de plaisir à imaginer la tête de ma grand-mère Violetta si elle pouvait me voir en ce moment. 

Sola s’installe à côté de moi et pose doucement sa tête sur mon épaule. Tom occupe l’espace restant, à mon opposé. Pour une fois, il ne nous regarde pas. Ses yeux sont tournés vers le ciel, perdus dans leur propre monde. J’aimerais savoir à quoi il pense. 

Sans mon approbation, ma main glisse le long des petites nattes blondes de ma voisine, caressant les boucles nichées contre son cou. Dans l’obscurité, je la vois à peine, mais je pense qu’elle sourit. Je suis plus calme que je ne l’ai jamais été, et nous restons tous là, à contempler le vide, jusqu’à ce que nos yeux se ferment et que nous nous trainions tous jusqu’à nos sacs de couchage. Je m’endors instantanément. 

Comme toujours, je me réveille après Jedusor qui a déjà rangé toutes ses affaires et lit calmement dans son coin. Sola, à ma gauche, ronfle légèrement et c’est moi qui suis chargé de la réveiller. La jeune Serdaigle est beaucoup de choses, mais ce n’est pas une personne du matin. Si on la laissait faire, elle se lèverait à onze heures tous les jours. Parfois, je pense que c’est pathologique. Comment une personne peut-elle avoir besoin d’autant de sommeil ? D’autant plus qu’elle se couche très tôt, habituellement. 

Peu importe. Je souris, amusé, alors que Sola ronchonne dans son coin, un peu grognon d’avoir été privée de son lit. A précisément sept heures, nous remercions la famille de sorciers qui nous a accueillis, et transplanons à l’ambassade anglaise magique d’Egypte pour emprunter un Portoloin. Il y a foule, donc nous devons prendre notre mal en patience, mais finalement, à onze heures, nous sommes de retour dans la bonne vieille Angleterre. 

Nous nous séparons immédiatement, Sola et Jedusor retournant chez les Lovegood, et moi dans mon Manoir au nord de l’Angleterre. J’essaie de me faire discret en arrivant, mais c’est peine perdue. Ma mère m’attend de pied ferme, les bras croisés, les lèvres pincées. Ses cheveux sont tirés dans un chignon sévère, et elle est aussi élégante et rigide qu’à son habitude. Comparé à elle, je ressemble à un sac. 

Elle me dévisage longuement, l’air dédaigneux. 

« Va te changer. », m’ordonna-t-elle sans même me saluer. « On dirait un Sang-de-Bourbe. Ou pire. Un moldu. Tu fais honte à notre maison. »

Reste calme. 

« Oui, mère. », répondis-je sans sourciller en commençant immédiatement à monter l’escalier.

« En fait, tu sens comme eux. Toute cette puanteur me donne envie de vomir. », cracha-t-elle froidement. 

Je reste silencieux. Elle n’aimerait pas ce que j’ai à dire. 

Les semaines suivantes passent, lentement. Peu à peu, les souvenirs heureux de mon voyage s’estompent, remplacés par la morosité de mon quotidien. Je travaille. Je lis. Je divertis mon petit frère de quatre ans, essayant de rendre son enfance plus heureuse que la mienne ne l’a été. Je me dispute avec ma sœur, Walburga. J’évite mes parents du mieux que je peux. Et le poids revient dans mon estomac, lourd et de plus en plus insupportable à trainer avec moi. 

Je ne peux pas respirer. Je n’ai qu’une hâte : reprendre Poudlard. La revoir. Nos lettres sont peut-être la seule bouffée d’oxygène qui me permet de tenir. 

Sur le quai 9 ¾ , je quitte mes parents sitôt arrivé, immensément soulagé de voir la locomotive rouge m’attendre. J’ai hâte qu’elle m’éloigne d’eux et du nuage de négativité et de cruauté qu’ils dégagent. Je vois mes camarades de Serpentard dans un compartiment, mais je les esquive. Mes soi-disant amis sont tous des Sangs-Pur racistes et intolérants. Je les supporte parce que c’est attendu de moi, mais aujourd’hui, je ne suis pas d’humeur. 

Un instant, j’erre à la recherche d’un compartiment isolé, l’instant suivant, Sola se matérialise devant moi, rayonnante. 

« Al ! », s’exclama-t-elle. « C’est toi ! Je t’ai vu de l’autre bout du train », plaisanta-t-elle. « Tu es si grand ! »

Elle me prend dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur ma poitrine. C’est un câlin assez intime, peut-être un peu trop pour de simples amis. Je ne trouve pas la force de m’en soucier et la serre fermement contre moi. 

« Salut Sola. », murmurai-je. 

Elle m’entraine bon gré mal gré vers son compartiment. Etonnamment, nous sommes seuls. 

« Ton frère n’est pas là ? », demandai-je, surpris. 

« Oh, tu connais Tom. », répliqua-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Il est parti rappeler à ses petits amis qu’il est le grand mâle alpha de la bande et qu’ils doivent tous lui obéir. Tant que ça le rend heureux, moi ça me va. »

Je ris avec elle. Je n’ai jamais entendu personne plaisanter sur Tom Jedusor. C’est étonnamment agréable, quand on est certain qu’il n’est pas là pour écouter. 

Nous parlons une bonne partie du voyage, de tout et de rien, en mangeant des Chocogrenouilles et des Dragées surprises. Elle me raconte son été, parlant de sa famille avec un mélange d’inquiétude et d’affection. Elle évoque son père, qui depuis la mort de sa femme s’est encore plus réfugié dans son laboratoire, n’en ressortant que rarement, laissant l’éducation de son fils en grande partie à une nourrice. Xenophilius est apparemment un bébé adorable, mais très énergique. Toutes ses anecdotes sur Jedusor sont hilarantes. Il s’avère que le Serpentard n’a aucune compétence avec les bébés et le petit garçon a réussi à le désemparer plus d’une fois. 

J’écoute, captivé, sa jolie voix, me laissant bercer par ses récits. Lorsque son flux de paroles se tarit, je baisse les yeux et la découvre endormie avec sa tête appuyée sur mon épaule, comme toujours.

Mon cœur se serre. Il y a tellement d’obstacles qui m’empêchent d’être avec elle, et je ne suis pas un Gryffondor. Le courage, l’audace ne me viennent pas facilement. Mais en l’observant, là, dormant paisiblement sur moi, le son de la pluie battant fortement contre la vitre du train, je réalise que c’est ce que j’ai envie de contempler chaque matin au réveil. Chaque soir avant de m’endormir. Pour le reste de ma vie. 

Je suis complètement foutu. Ma décision est déjà prise. Elle l’est depuis longtemps, je me voilais juste la face. 

Les yeux de Sola papillonnent. Elle tourne sa tête vers moi, souriante.

« Hey. »

Je souris à mon tour. 

« D’accord. »

« Quoi ? », demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils. 

« Je viendrai avec toi. »

Sola se redresse d’un coup sec, se levant pour se positionner face à moi, les yeux écarquillés. 

« Tu es certain d’y avoir assez réfl- »

Je la coupe immédiatement. 

« Sola. », dis-je fermement. « Je n’ai jamais été aussi sûr de toute ma vie. »

Et c’est vrai. Je la connais depuis à peine cinq mois, mais j’ai l’impression que des années se sont écoulées. Je n’ai jamais cru au coup de foudre. Jusqu’ici, je pensais que c’était un mythe pour enthousiasmer les adolescentes. 

Aujourd’hui, je sais qu’il existe et il est petit, blond, aux yeux noirs. 

Je repousse une mèche rebelle sur son visage, échappée de l’une de ses nattes. Emportés par l’importance du moment, nous nous regardons ensuite de longues secondes, avant de rire, plus heureux que jamais. Je la soulève dans mes bras, tournant sur moi-même, et elle glousse, follement amusée. Elle se met immédiatement à parler, décrivant tous les pays que nous visiterons ensemble, les grands sorciers que nous rencontrerons dans notre périple, les petits boulots que nous pourrions assurer pour subsister dans chaque endroit. Je remarque qu’elle n’évoque pas Mulciber. Je me demande si elle s’en rend compte. 

Quelque part au milieu de son récit, la main de la jolie Serdaigle trouve la mienne et ne la quitte plus. 

oOo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pas beaucoup de Tom dans ce chapitre, mais il reviendra vite, rassurez vous !
> 
> Sola se rapproche de plus en plus d’Alphard et ses plans post-Poudlard se clarifient. Comment Tom va-t-il réagir quand elle sera diplômée ? Cela va-t-il anéantir tous les efforts de Sola pour le détourner de son chemin prédestiné ?
> 
> Réponse dans les prochains chapitres !
> 
> A bientôt :)


	11. Sola – 1942-1943

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avec beaucoup trop de retard, voici le nouveau chapitre ! J’avoue que le temps passe très vite pour moi entre mes gardes à l’hôpital, mes stages et mes livres, j’ai à peine le temps de respirer…
> 
> Mais je n’abandonne pas, tout est déjà dans ma tête !

Chapitre 11 : Sola – 1942-1943  
Le retour à l’école fut un peu étrange. J’ai peine à croire qu’avant, j’étais invisible. Que j’aimais ça, même. 

Aujourd’hui, l’ensemble de ma vie tourne autour d’autres personnes. 

Autour de mon petit frère, avec qui j’ai noué un lien plus fort que ce que je croyais possible. A qui j’ai essayé d’apporter tout ce que j’étais en mesure de donner : de l’amour, de la compréhension, de l’humanité. Tom, en retour, m’a sortie un peu de ma zone de confort à Poudlard, dans laquelle je commençais à me complaire (à ma grande honte ; quelle triste aventurière je fais !). Il m’a ouvert les portes de sa vie, et ce faisant, m’a donné l’opportunité de côtoyer l’un des plus grands esprits de notre ère. J’ai essayé de contribuer au nouveau monde qu’il souhaite créer. Je ne sais pas si j’ai réussi à l’influencer réellement. Je l’espère. Seul le temps nous le dira, mais au final, peu importe. Je serai férocement fière de lui, quoiqu’il choisisse de faire de sa vie. 

Petit à petit, quelqu’un d’autre s’est frayé un chemin vers mon cœur. Alphard. Ce Serpentard de mon année, si discret, si poli, qui, en surface, n’aurait pas dû attirer mon attention. Et pourtant. Si je n’avais pas essayé de percer sa carapace, je n’aurais jamais découvert le trésor caché derrière. Un grand jeune homme calme, mais intrinsèquement gentil, qui m’a immédiatement acceptée comme je suis, et qui partage mes rêves les plus profonds. Je me suis attachée à lui, au cours de ces derniers mois, plus que ce qui est raisonnable. Trop fort, trop vite, et pourtant je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher malgré tous mes efforts. C’est le meilleur ami que je puisse demander. Une âme-sœur. Chaque jour depuis notre rencontre semble plus lumineux, plus vivant. 

Avec un pincement au cœur, mon esprit dérive ensuite vers Noxance. Mon petit-ami. Un petit-ami que j’ai négligé ces derniers temps, à ma grande honte. J’ai l’impression que les semaines se sont succédées depuis la rentrée, sans que je n’échange plus que quelques banalités avec celui qui est censé détenir mon cœur. Je ne le fais pas exprès, mais il y a toujours quelque chose de plus important à faire. Un essai à rendre pour le lendemain. Une réunion nocturne avec Tom ou Al. Une visite au Basilic. Le monde entier semble contre nous. Noxance était compréhensif, au début, mais plus le temps passe, et plus son humeur s’assombrit. Pourtant, il m’aime, et il fait de gros efforts pour me le montrer. Ca ne me fait me sentir que plus coupable car mon cœur est indécis, alors qu’il ne devrait pas l’être. 

Ce soir, c’est le festin de Noël. J’ai choisi de rester à Poudlard pour ma dernière année, voulant profiter de chaque dernier instant passé dans ce château. J’ai toujours rêvé de m’évader, et je le regrette un peu aujourd’hui. J’ai beaucoup de chance d’avoir pu passer d’aussi belles années dans cette école. J’ai dit à Tom qu’à force de courir après des rêves impossibles, il oubliait de vivre. C’est un peu ironique, car c’est ce que j’ai fait depuis que je suis ici. Je déambule dans les couloirs, je mange dans la Grande Salle, je suis mes cours, mais je ne suis jamais vraiment là. Je ne profite pas de l’instant présent, mon esprit est perpétuellement ailleurs. Je m’en rends compte maintenant, et cette année, je veux essayer de faire un effort pour apprécier ce que j’ai actuellement. J’aurai tout le reste de ma vie pour parcourir le monde. 

Mes nouvelles résolutions ont réchauffé un peu mes relations avec mes camarades de dortoir. J’accompagne actuellement les filles de mon année jusqu’à la Grande Salle, écoutant distraitement Irina et Flora parler de garçons (« oh, mais tu as vu ce cul ? » « Arrête de saliver, Prewett. Il est complètement inaccessible pour de simples mortelles comme toi et moi. J’ai entendu qu’il sort avec Abbott de toute façon. »). Phileane, à mes côtés, avance à l’aveuglette, le nez plongé dans un gros livre, ignorant Meghan qui essaie désespérément de l’engager dans une conversation. Je suis le rajout au groupe, pas totalement à ma place, mais je fais de mon mieux et les autres commencent à m’accepter un peu plus. 

J’ai plus de mal avec les garçons de mon année. Même s’ils ne m’ont pas directement attaquée comme Matthew, ils étaient présents et m’ont harcelée pendant des années avant cela. Leur petit voyage au bureau des Aurors les a fait grandir un peu, je suppose. Désormais, ils m’ignorent le plus possible. Sans leur chef, ils ont commencé à agir comme des adultes -ce qui n’est pas trop tôt, à mon avis. Ca ne veut pas dire que j’aime passer du temps en leur compagnie. 

En voyant que mon groupe se dirige vers eux pour s’asseoir en leur compagnie, je leur souhaite bon appétit et me dirige vers la table de Serpentard. Je suis un serpent honoraire de toute manière. Je mange là plus souvent qu’à ma propre table. Sans oublier le fait que je sois la sœur de leur chef officieux. Ma présence a cessé de surprendre qui que ce soit, à ce stade. 

Je prends place à côté de Noxance, lui offrant un léger baiser avant de saluer tout le monde. Mon regard parcourt le reste de la table, à la recherche d’une tête de cheveux noirs bouclés. Je repère Al, isolé en bout de table, machant lentement sa dinde, le nez plongé dans un livre. 

« Gardez ma place ! », dis-je à mes voisins, avant de me lever, ignorant les protestations de mon frère et de mon petit ami. 

Al ne me voit pas arriver. Je prends un malin plaisir à le surprendre et il fait un bond, la main sur sa baguette. Ses sourcils sont froncés, mais il se détend lorsqu’il me voit, m’envoyant un sourire timide. 

« Hey, Sola. », chuchota-t-il. « Tu veux t’asseoir ? »

Je secoue la tête, l’air déterminé. 

« Non. Cette fois, c’est toi qui viens avec moi. Tu ne vas pas manger ici tout seul et je ne peux pas abandonner mon frère ce soir. » Je tire sa main. Il se lève à contre-cœur. 

« Oh, tu sais, je ne veux pas déranger… »

« Tut-tut-tut », le fis-je taire en posant mon doigt sur ses lèvres. « Tu es toujours le bienvenu avec moi, Al, je te l’ai déjà dit. »

Quand nous arrivons à la hauteur du groupe de Tom, Noxance se renfrogne à la vue de nos mains liées. Je refuse de lâcher mon ami comme si je devais me sentir coupable de quelque chose. Je n’ai rien fait de mal et Nox ne m’a pas habituée à des crises de jalousie inexpliquées (pourtant, ces derniers mois, j’ai l’impression que notre relation se résume à cela. Pour être honnête, c’est fatiguant.) J’ignore du mieux que je peux le malaise qui se forme à notre arrivée, et place Alphard à ma gauche, commençant joyeusement à empiler des pommes de terre dans mon assiette. 

Petit à petit, la conversation reprend et je me détends, tout comme Al. Il reste silencieux, sa présence discrète mais impossible à ignorer. Je serre sa main furtivement et lui donne un petit sourire qu’il me rend immédiatement. Son regard est doux, ses yeux gris nuageux brillant sous la lumière des milliers de bougies flottant au dessus de nous. 

« Ca fait un moment que nous ne t’avons pas vu avec une fille, Avery », s’exclama joyeusement Noxance, lorsque le sujet précédent commence à se tarir. « La population féminine de Poudlard aurait-elle enfin réalisé à quel point tu es sans intérêt ? »

« Ta gueule, Mulciber. », grogna l’intéressé sans lever les yeux de son assiette. « C’est pas tes affaires, ok ? »

En face de lui, Ralphus tousse de façon un peu trop forcée pour être crédible. Noxance lui lance un regard curieux. 

« Qu’est ce qui t’arrive, Lestrange ? Vous êtes bizarres tous les deux, ces derniers temps. », dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Avant, on ne pouvait pas vous trouver l’un sans l’autre, et tout d’un coup, vous ne vous parlez plus ? Il s’est passé un truc. »

« Qui s’en fout ? », marmonna Abraxas en mâchant sa dinde, l’air grognon. 

« Oh, allez, personne n’est curieux ? », demanda Noxance, en se tournant vers Tom. « Ca ne t’intrigue pas ? »

Tom hausse les épaules, pas le moins du monde intéressé. 

« Honnêtement, non. Tant que Wael et Ralphus font ce que je leur demande, je ne me soucie pas le moins du monde de leur vie sentimentale lamentable. »

Noxance se redresse, intrigué. Il regarde tour à tour Wael et Ralphus, et je peux presque voir le moment où il fait le lien et réalise ce que Tom et moi avons compris il y a déjà des semaines. 

« C’est quoi le délire ? Ils ont rompu ou quoi ? », s’esclaffa le grand brun, son rire se tarissant lorsqu’il comprend que personne d’autre ne partage son amusement. « Quelqu’un peut m’expliquer ? », dit-il finalement. 

« Wael et Ralphus s’aiment, mais aucun ne veut l’admettre. », l’éclairai-je sans prendre de gants. « Wael n’accepte pas sa bisexualité. Ralphus pense que Wael est un coureur de jupons sans espoir. »

Avery me fusille du regard. « Toi, on t’a rien demandé, ok ? », grogna-t-il, s’attirant un regard noir de la part de Tom, un avertissement clair que je suis intouchable et qu’il ferait mieux de faire attention à ses paroles. 

Avery est beaucoup de choses, mais il n’est pas bête. Il se tait sagement. Noxance, lui, est abasourdi. 

« Bah ça, alors. », lâcha-t-il inutilement, regardant ses deux camarades tour à tour, comme incapable d’en croire ses oreilles. « Tout le monde ici le savait, ou quoi ? »

Abraxas hausse les épaules. « Je ne le savais pas, mais ça n’a pas d’importance de toute façon. Avery et Lestrange feront leur devoir et épouseront tous les deux une Sang-Pur respectable. Il n’y a pas d’autre option. »

La froideur de sa déclaration met un terme au sujet. Je me sens triste pour les deux garçons, mais pas assez pour faire quelque chose pour les aider. Comme je l’ai dit à Alphard, à un moment donné, chacun doit faire des choix difficiles. Wael et Ralphus pourraient choisir l’amour, s’ils le souhaitaient vraiment. S’ils étaient prêts à abandonner leur richesse et leur statut pour cela, ils pourraient être heureux.

Mais ils ne le feront pas, et à mes yeux, ils devront assumer cette décision pour le reste de leur vie. C’est ainsi que le monde est fait. Ce n’est plus la douce utopie de l’enfance. Nous commençons tous à être suffisamment âgés désormais pour décider de ce dont notre futur sera fait. 

Pour ma part, j’ai choisi le bonheur. Comme je l’ai toujours fait, toute ma vie, car je suis égoïste. Je choisirais mille fois d’abandonner mon père et Xenophilius ici, en Grande-Bretagne, que de renoncer à mes projets. Je n’en suis pas fière, mais c’est qui je suis, et je ne prétendrais pas être plus honorable que cela. 

La conversation s’oriente ensuite vers des sujets plus sûrs. Tom nous rappelle que la prochaine réunion des Chevaliers de Walpurgis aura lieu le week-end suivant. Chacun de ses disciples les plus proches a choisi de rester ici, ces vacances-ci, à sa plus grande satisfaction. Il sait très bien qu’ils ont tous abandonné des fêtes somptueuses dans leurs familles respectives, tout simplement parce qu’il le leur a demandé. 

Ce qui est étonnant, cette année, c’est que l’influence de mon jeune frère continue de croître exponentiellement, alors même qu’il a changé de tactique. Là où auparavant, il était rapide à torturer, à menacer, à détruire ; il semble avoir opté pour une approche plus subtile désormais. Il est plus calme. Plus précis, minutieux. Il suggère au lieu d’ordonner, et récompense au lieu de punir. Etrangement, quel que soit son but, ça a l’air de fonctionner. Ses disciples l’aiment, tout autant qu’ils le craignent, désormais. Ils n’ont plus seulement peur de souffrir. Ils ont peur de le décevoir. Petit à petit, il construit un autre Tom Jedusor, moins mystérieux, moins inaccessible. Son influence grandit si vite que j’en ai le tournis, son talent avec les mots lui ouvrant des portes qui n’auraient jamais dû être accessibles à un Sang-Mêlé sans le sou. 

Je suis ravie pour lui. Contre toutes attentes, il semble avoir pris à cœur mes observations sur l’influence de Dumbledore. Au lieu de continuer à provoquer ce dernier, il s’en inspire. Il observe le grand sorcier qu’est le professeur de Métamorphose, et il prend des notes. Il commence à comprendre que le pouvoir ne réside pas seulement dans de grandes démonstrations de force. Qu’il est aussi subtil, invisible, qu’il œuvre silencieusement. La beauté des manipulations de Dumbledore, c’est qu’elles sont discrètes. Sournoises, même. Il tord les sentiments de ses cibles, se sert allègrement de leurs émotions pour qu’elles croient que les idées qu’il leur suggère viennent d’elles. Je pense que c’est magistral, et visiblement Tom aussi – malgré son inimité pour le vieux sorcier. 

Lorsque le dîner prend fin, je donne un câlin rapide à Al pour lui souhaiter un joyeux Noël et me laisse entrainer par Noxance jusqu’au terrain de Quidditch, désert à cette heure tardive de la soirée. Nous prenons place sous les gradins, à l’abri du vent et des regards indiscrets. 

Appuyée contre sa poitrine, je ferme les yeux, respirant profondément son odeur. J’ai l’estomac noué, une profonde culpabilité s’enracinant en moi. Quand je sens les bras de mon petit ami s’enrouler autour de ma taille, une petite voix me murmure que ce n’est pas ma place. Je suis bien, pourtant. A l’aise. Je pourrais rester avec lui ici des heures, et ne pas me lasser. C’est facile. Et c’est peut-être bien ça, le souci. Je choisis la facilité, comme Wael, Ralphus, et des tas d’autres avant moi. 

Quand je suis honnête avec moi-même et que je fais l’effort de penser à l’endroit où je me sens le mieux, où je me sens moi-même, ce ne sont pas les bras de Noxance que j’ai en tête. Je sens le parfum d’Alphard, alors qu’il me soulève dans ses bras et me fait tournoyer, nos rires ravis raisonnant à l’unisson. En parfaite harmonie. 

« Nous devons parler. », chuchota Nox à mon oreille, comme toujours doux et prévenant. 

Cela ne fait que rendre les choses plus difficiles pour moi. Noxance est le mec parfait. Exubérant, drôle, charmant, populaire. Il ferait rêver n’importe quelle fille. Et pourtant, il m’a choisie, moi, la Folle de Serdaigle, il m’a vue là où j’étais invisible et a accepté toutes mes bizarreries sans sourciller. Il m’a rendue si heureuse que l’idée de ne plus l’avoir dans ma vie me serre le cœur. 

Mais d’un autre côté, il y a Alphard. Le calme, doux, prévenant garçon que j’ai appris à aimer de tout mon être. A qui j’ai déjà parlé de mon don, sans y réfléchir à deux fois, comme si c’était une évidence -alors que c’est sûrement mon secret le mieux gardé. Le Serpentard à qui je peux tout raconter, sans jamais craindre de l’ennuyer. Qui m’écoute vraiment et apprécie ma nature trop curieuse et mon enthousiasme débordant. 

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne suis plus si sûre de ce que je veux. Jamais je n’aurais pensé être tant déchirée pour des garçons. Et me voilà, Sola Malicia Lovegood, première Médium de Grande-Bretagne depuis des siècles, au sommet de mon année, me voilà assise là à ne plus savoir quoi faire et quel chemin emprunter. 

Je me tourne vers le grand brun qui m’observe attentivement, ses yeux verts plongés dans les miens. Je serre sa main, doucement. 

« Oui. Nous devons parler. », dis-je de la façon la plus neutre possible. 

Il y a quelques secondes de silence, durant lesquelles nous cherchons nos mots. 

« Est-ce que tu m’aimes ? », finit-il par demander, avec manifestement tout le courage qu’il est capable de rassembler. 

Il n’y a aucun doute sur la question. J’acquiesce sans hésiter. 

« Oui. Et toi ? »

Il rigole. Le son semble amer à mes oreilles. 

« Bien sûr que je t’aime, Sola. Je ne crois pas t’avoir donné de raisons d’en douter. »

Le « contrairement à toi » est non dit, mais je l’entends, aussi clairement que s’il avait ouvert la bouche et prononcé ces mêmes mots. Je me retiens de grimacer. Je n’ai peut-être franchi aucune ligne avec Alphard -je n’aurais jamais fait une telle chose à Noxance- mais je n’ai pas été totalement honnête non plus. 

« Je… Je voudrais que tu réfléchisses à quelque chose pour moi, Nox. », dis-je en caressant le dos de sa main avec mon pouce. « Quand tu nous imagines, toi et moi, adultes, qu’est ce que tu vois ? »

Il ouvre la bouche et la referme à de nombreuses reprises, décontenancé par la question. Cela me force à me rappeler que Noxance vient seulement d’avoir seize ans, et qu’à nos âges, deux ans font toute la différence. Pour lui qui est seulement dans sa cinquième année, l’après Poudlard est lointain. Intangible. Pour moi, c’est une réalité imminente. Tout d’un coup, je me sens tellement plus âgée que mes dix-huit ans. Je n’ai plus envie d’être frivole. Je suis une adulte maintenant, et cela ne m’avait jamais paru aussi clair qu’à ce moment-là. 

Jamais je ne m’étais sentie aussi déconnectée du garçon en face de moi.

« Je nous vois parcourir le monde un ou deux ans, comme tu en rêves. Puis nous installer dans une jolie maison au bord de la mer. Nous aurons un bateau, et nous prendrons la mer aussi souvent que possible. », imagina-t-il. « Nous aurons un ou deux enfants, que nous élèverons honnêtement. Tu travailleras bien sûr, contrairement à la plupart des femmes de Sang-Pur. Je ne t’imagine pas bien mère au foyer », plaisanta-t-il. « Non. Je te vois Briseuse de Malédictions à Gringotts ou peut-être historienne, voyageant souvent à l’autre bout de la planète pour ton travail. Moi, je serai un éminent membre du Mangemagot, œuvrant avec Tom pour changer notre société. Nous pourrions être si heureux, Sola. », chuchota-t-il. 

J’acquiesce, m’imaginant aisément dans un tel avenir. Me contentant de cette vie. Car je ne serais pas malheureuse. Je peux me voir facilement accepter mission sur mission à Gringotts pour satisfaire mon besoin d’aventure, et me reposer de temps en temps dans cette maison au bord de l’eau. Ce n’est définitivement pas la pire chose qui pourrait m’arriver. A terme, je pourrais même en venir à me féliciter de ce choix. 

Mais actuellement ? Ce n’est pas ce que je veux. Je ne ressens pas ce frisson d’excitation que j’ai lorsque je pense à Alphard et nos projets. En fait, j’ai cette brûlante envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou. Des enfants ? Une maison ? Un travail fixe ? C’est une vie sédentaire que je m’étais promis d’éviter à n’importe quel prix. A présent, c’est moi qui me sens plus jeune, comme une éternelle enfant qui refuse de grandir. 

Suis-je irrationnelle, irréaliste ? Devrais-je me satisfaire de Noxance, et de la vie stable et sûre qu’il m’offre ? Il y a quelques mois encore, je serais déjà partie en hurlant. A présent, je ne sais plus. Je ne sais plus si le monde peut réellement m’accepter telle que je suis, ou si je devrais sacrifier la partie de moi qui est intrépide, imprudente, incapable de se poser, qui rejette les normes et les codes que la société veut m’imposer. 

Je ferme les yeux, appuyant les paumes de mes mains sur mes yeux, fortement, comme dans l’espoir que cela m’apportera l’illumination que j’attends désespérément. 

Rien ne vient. Je suis seule face à mes choix. Je réalise que je n’aurais pas dû être si insensible face à Wael et Ralphus. Faire un choix n’est finalement pas si simple. Il y a trop de variables, trop de risques. Trop d’incertitude. 

« Et toi ? », demanda Noxance après un long silencieux, sa voix inhabituellement prudente. « Qu’est ce que tu vois ? »

« Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais plus. », murmurai-je en relevant ma tête pour le regarder. « Tout ça, ça parait fantastique et horrible à la fois. Ce n’est pas ce que j’imaginais pour mon avenir il y a encore quelques mois. Mais aujourd’hui, je ne sais plus où j’en suis, Nox. »

Il pince les lèvres, mais ne dit rien. Ses yeux vert forêt sont illisibles. Sa mâchoire est douloureusement crispée. 

« Je n’attendrai pas éternellement, Sola. En fait, je n’attends plus. Il faut que tu fasses un choix. Maintenant. », déclara-t-il, douloureusement neutre. 

Je comprends bien qu’il ne parle pas que de mon cœur oscillant entre l’aventure que je m’étais imaginée et la vie plus régulière qu’il vient de décrire. 

Je sais lire entre les lignes. C’est un ultimatum : lui ou Alphard. Il refuse de rester plus longtemps dans l’incertitude de mes sentiments. 

Je retiens mon souffle, mon esprit se débattant avec mon cœur. La tempête fait rage en moi de longues minutes, durant lesquelles nous ne détournons pas le regard l’un de l’autre.

Mais finalement, pour moi, il n’y a qu’un seul choix possible. Oh, il est difficile. Je le regretterai peut-être. En fait, je vivrai toute ma vie en me demandant si c’était le bon. Mais c’est le seul qui semble juste, aujourd’hui. Et je me suis promis de toujours tout faire pour être heureuse. 

« Je suis désolée, Nox. », lâchai-je finalement, la voix enrouée.

Immédiatement, il ferme les yeux et s’affaisse, prenant quelques secondes pour se ressaisir. Puis il hoche la tête, se lève et commence à s’éloigner doucement, sans un mot de plus. 

Je ne peux pas laisser notre relation se terminer de cette façon. Je me lance à sa poursuite.

« Nox ! Attends. Arrête-toi deux secondes. S’il te plait. », le suppliai-je en tirant sur son bras.

Il soupire, mais lorsqu’il se tourne vers moi, ce n’est pas de la colère que je vois. Il est déçu, blessé. Mais pas furieux. Pas surpris non plus. 

« Il n’y a rien de plus à dire, Sola. »

« Je… Je t’aime. On ne peut pas laisser toute notre relation se terminer comme ça, non ? Ne veux-tu pas au moins rester mon ami ? », demandai-je d’une voix tremblante. 

Le grand garçon fait quelque chose qui me surprend. Il sourit et caresse doucement ma joue. 

« Peut-être un jour, nous pourrons être juste amis. Mais pour l’instant, ce serait mieux pour nous deux si nous nous éloignions un peu. »

Puis il s’en va.

Une sensation de naufrage me submerge. Je ne sais pas si j’ai pris la bonne décision. Comme j’aimerai parfois être née avec un don de voyance, et pas de Médium…

Douloureusement, je me traine jusqu’à mon dortoir. Je reste longtemps éveillée, mes yeux fixant le plafond, écoutant distraitement les doux ronflements de mes camarades alors que deux larmes solitaires glissent sur mes joues. 

Notre petit groupe ne met pas longtemps à découvrir notre rupture. Leurs réactions sont diverses. Wael est ravi de voir Noxance souffrir. Ralphus est sympathique mais distant. Abraxas est assez indifférent. Leon rit. 

Quant à Tom, bien entendu, il le savait déjà avant même que nous ne l’annoncions. Il n’a sûrement eu qu’à jeter un œil sur Noxance pour tout comprendre. Il ne s’en soucie pas particulièrement, si ce n’est qu’il observe Alphard avec bien plus de suspicion qu’auparavant, comme si le septième année allait me sauter dessus d’un instant à l’autre. 

Alphard, lui, est inquiet pour moi dans un premier temps, mais je lui dis que c’était la meilleure décision à prendre. Il y a comme de l’espoir dans ses yeux à mes paroles. Je l’ignore pour le moment, même si je ne peux pas empêcher mon cœur de battre follement dans ma poitrine à chaque fois qu’il m’offre un sourire timide. Si quelque chose devait se construire avec lui, ce ne sera pas dans la semaine suivant ma rupture avec Noxance. J’ai un peu plus de respect que cela, pour l’un comme pour l’autre des deux garçons. 

Et ainsi passe la semaine suivant Noël. Noxance m’évite activement et je me retrouve à prendre un peu mes distances avec le groupe de mon frère. Je laisse mon ex petit ami respirer. Je crois l’avoir déjà fait suffisamment souffrir. 

Ce n’est cependant pas parce que je dîne moins à la table de Serpentard que j’arrête de surveiller Tom. Nous continuons à nous retrouver assez fréquemment dans la Chambre des Secrets. Je lui apprends tout ce que je sais, et il écoute. C’est un étudiant remarquable. Lorsque les Ombres m’ont enseigné tout cela, je n’ai pas tout assimilé aussi vite que lui. Je suis très intelligente, mais je n’ai pas un esprit de génie, pas en tout cas au niveau de mon frère. Peu importe, je ne suis pas jalouse. Nous avons des forces différentes, et les miennes ne résident pas dans la force pure, dans l’éclat intense qui caractérisent Tom. Mais parfois, je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être un peu intimidée en contemplant ses progrès. Je n’envie pas ses futurs ennemis et je ne peux qu’espérer qu’il sera juste, et fera preuve de discernement dans le futur. Ces derniers temps, il m’a donné des raisons d’espérer que ce sera le cas. 

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir remarqué son changement de comportement. La Serpentard qui agaçait tant Tom l’an dernier l’observe attentivement quand elle pense que personne ne regarde. Rosalind Greengrass essaie d’être subtile, mais je suis une sœur aînée. C’est mon boulot de veiller sur Tom. J’ai décidé de ne rien faire à ce propos. Je ne sais pas vraiment si elle a des sentiments pour lui, ou si elle est juste attirée par son pouvoir. Seul le temps nous le dira. De toute manière, il est peu probable que mon frère lui ouvre son cœur. Si c’est ce qu’elle souhaite, elle devra prendre son mal en patience. Je ne l’ai jamais vu fréquenter qui que ce soit. Le connaissant, il considère sûrement cela comme une perte de temps totale. Je ne pense pas qu’il soit asexué car il a clairement des yeux et s’en sert autant que n’importe quel autre garçon de son âge, mais il a une maîtrise de lui admirable, et peu de volonté d’entamer tout type de relation avec une fille. 

Ce soir, en ce réveillon de Nouvel An, je retrouve justement Tom dans la Chambre des Secrets. J’y ai caché mon cadeau d’anniversaire pour ses seize ans et j’ai hâte de le lui donner. 

Lorsque j’arrive, il est sans surprise plongé dans un grimoire obscur et lève à peine les yeux pour me saluer. Je peux facilement préparer sa surprise sans qu’il s’en aperçoive. 

« Nagini. Tu peux sortir, ma belle. Ton nouveau maître t’attend. », sifflai-je discrètement. 

Immédiatement, un joli serpent vert d’au moins trois mètres de long émerge de l’immense statue de Serpentard. Elle est un peu grognon, comme toujours, mais ses sifflements traduisent aussi son excitation. 

« Enfin ! Tu n’imagines pas à quel point c’est serré là dedans. Cet énorme bête prend trop de place. Et il respire fort. Ca fait des mois qu’il me réveille en sursaut. J’espère que l’autre Siffleur me traitera mieux. Je mérite plus de considération. »

« Pauvre Nagini. », la consolai-je, faussement compatissante. « Ne t’inquiète pas. Tom te traitera comme une reine, tu verras. Va lui dire bonjour. Sois gentille. Tu n’as pas le droit de le mordre, tu te souviens ? » 

Si un serpent pouvait avoir l’air déçu, je suis convaincue que Nagini aurait incarné cette expression en ce moment. En l’occurrence, elle se contente de siffler avec dédain et se met à glisser jusqu’au bureau où mon frère est occupé à griffonner des notes, marmonnant à voix basse. Il est complètement plongé dans son propre monde. 

Lorsqu’il relève finalement la tête, la gueule de Nagini est à peine à quelques centimètres de son cou. Malgré l’absolue dignité dont il fait preuve habituellement en toutes circonstances, le grand Tom Jedusor laisse échapper un cri, sortant instantanément sa baguette pour la pointer sur l’animal, un sort sur le bout des lèvres. 

« Je préférerai que tu ne lui fasses pas de mal. », commentai-je en sautillant jusqu’à lui. « Elle n’est pas bon marché, tu sais ? » 

Il faut à peine quelques secondes à mon frère pour faire le lien. C’est remarquable. Quiconque dans sa situation aurait tourné les talons et fui le plus loin possible. 

« C’est ton serpent ? », demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. 

Je secoue la tête avec un sourire. 

« Non. C’est le tien. Joyeux anniversaire, Tom. »

Ses yeux s’écarquillent juste un peu, mais il comprend vite. Un sourire étire ses lèvres. Je peux dire qu’il est sincèrement ravi de son cadeau. Immédiatement, il se met à complimenter sa nouvelle compagne, qui siffle de contentement en me regardant d’un air supérieur. 

« Voilà comment j’aurai dû être traitée », siffla-t-elle avec bonheur. « Ta sœur ne sait pas comment prendre soin d’un serpent d’une race noble comme la mienne. »

Tom me jette un coup d’œil, amusé. 

« Elle est impitoyable », approuva-t-il de tout cœur. « Quel est votre nom, très cher ? »

« Je suis Nagini, mon Siffleur. »

« C’est une femelle », ajoutai-je utilement, m’attirant un autre regard mauvais du serpent. « Elle a un merveilleux caractère. Je suis sûre que vous allez très bien vous entendre. », ajoutai-je en souriant. 

Tom n’aime pas fêter son anniversaire. Il ne l’a jamais fait à l’orphelinat, et il considère cela comme une perte de temps totale. Je suis la seule à ne pas me soucier de son avis et à le célébrer quand même. Au fond, je suis sûre qu’il en est secrètement ravi. 

« Merci. », dit-il simplement, mais il est clairement content et j’hoche la tête avec un clin d’œil. 

« Tu devras faire attention à ne pas te faire prendre par les professeurs. Les serpents ne sont pas sur la liste des animaux de compagnie autorisés à Poudlard. »

« La vieille Merrythought aurait une crise cardiaque. J’ai entendu dire que c’est sa plus grande peur. », ajouta Tom d’un air narquois. 

Je lève les yeux au ciel, prenant place près de mon frère. Je me permets de jeter un coup d’œil à ses travaux. Il est clairement en train de traduire l’ouvrage écrit en vieil anglais, et s’en sort plutôt bien. Il a vite appris l’ancienne langue, et n’a plus vraiment besoin de mon aide. J’en suis à la fois triste et contente. Triste de ne plus être indispensable pour lui. Mais contente de savoir que tout ira bien pour lui quand je quitterai ces murs. Je partirai l’esprit tranquille, même si mon cœur sera inévitablement lourd. 

« Serpentard m’a conseillé ce livre. », me dit-il sans que j’aie à lui demander quoique ce soit. « Il avait l’intuition que je trouverais ça… éclairant. »

« Il avait raison ? », demandai-je en haussant un sourcil. 

Il acquiesce à contre-cœur. 

« L’auteur a des arguments pertinents, je ne peux pas le nier. Mais quoique vous en pensiez tous les deux, je n’abandonne pas. », m’informa-t-il rapidement. « Je continuerai à rechercher un moyen de devenir immortel. Cependant, je suis d’accord pour dire qu’à trop me concentrer sur cet objectif, j’en oublie mon but principal. Cela restera mon petit projet parallèle. »

Je souris avec affection. 

« Bien sûr, Tom. »

Il doit percevoir mon amusement, car il plisse les yeux dans ma direction. Cependant, il change de sujet, ayant probablement décidé que le sujet ne valait pas la peine de débattre plus longtemps. 

« En tout cas, tu n’as pas à t’en occuper. Ce n’est pas pour ça que je voulais que nous nous rencontrions. En fait, ce soir, je voudrais parler à Lady Neeve. J’ai des questions à lui poser. »

« Et qui est cette charmante dame ? », demandai-je en m’enfonçant dans mon siège moelleux. 

« Oh, c’est juste la plus grande Dame des Ténèbres de tous les temps », m’informa Tom, négligemment. « Comment peux-tu ne pas la connaître ? », souffla-t-il, exaspéré. 

« Oh, je ne sais pas », répondis-je en levant les yeux au ciel. « Peut-être que ça a quelque chose à voir avec le fait que je ne suis pas obsédée par la magie noire comme toi. »

« Je ne suis pas obsédé ! », protesta Tom en croisant les bras. « De toute façon, je n’ai pas en tête de parler de magie noire avec elle. Mais les circonstances de sa mort sont restées mystérieuses, et j’ai toujours voulu en savoir plus. »

« Très bien. », acceptai-je facilement. « Mais tu sais que je ne peux rien te promettre. Si elle ne veut pas venir, c’est son choix. »

Mon frère hoche la tête sèchement, mais il est clairement plein d’espoir. J’espère qu’il ne sera pas déçu. Au cours de ces derniers mois, il m’a fait appeler beaucoup d’Ombres, et à sa grande exaspération, il n’est pas rare qu’elles refusent de venir visiter le monde des vivants. Comme je le lui ai déjà expliqué, ce n’est pas l’expérience la plus agréable pour eux, et je peux comprendre leur réticence à être arraché au calme paisible de la mort pour satisfaire la curiosité d’un adolescent de seize ans. 

Ca ne m’a jamais empêchée d’essayer. Je ferai tout ce que je peux pour aider Tom. 

Cette idée en tête, je pars m’asseoir dans le joli canapé à quelques mètres de là, et ferme les yeux pour me concentrer quelques secondes. Heureusement pour mon jeune frère, quand mes paupières s’entrouvrent à nouveau, une jolie femme est assise en face de moi, observant son environnement avec curiosité. Elle m’apparait dans la fin de la vingtaine, avec de longs cheveux noirs ondulés et un maquillage exagéré alourdissant ses traits par ailleurs magnifiques. Elle est habillée de façon assez étrange. Sa robe est imposante et totalement passée de mode, ce qui veut dire quelque chose étant donné le peu d’évolution dans le style des sorciers. Distraitement, je me demande si je n’aurais dû me renseigner un peu plus sur elle avant de la faire venir. Savoir à quelle époque elle a vécu aurait pu être utile, par exemple. La barrière de la langue n’existe pas avec les Ombres (pour moi, toutes ont l’air de parler l’anglais moderne), mais ça n’aurait pas pu me faire de mal d’être un peu mieux préparée à cette rencontre. 

« Une Médium », reconnut-elle immédiatement, la reconnaissance claire dans ses beaux yeux sombres. « Ca faisait longtemps que quelqu’un de ton espèce ne m’avait pas appelée ici. »

« Laissez-moi deviner. », m’exclamai-je en souriant. « La dernière s’appelait Toni ? »

Elle hoche la tête. « Une de tes ancêtres, je suppose ? »

« Oui. »

« C’est amusant. », gloussa-t-elle. « Elle m’avait assuré qu’elle n’aurait jamais d’enfants. Je vois que les années lui ont donné tort. »

La femme se lève brutalement et parcourt la pièce, intéressée. Je la suis, Tom sur mes talons. Il reste silencieux, attendant mon signal pour commencer à échanger avec l’Ombre en visite. J’imagine que ce doit être déroutant de parler à quelqu’un d’invisible, mais mon frère est une personne très pratique. Il ne peut qu’apprécier tous les avantages de mon don, et n’hésite pas à s’en servir. 

« C’est bien dommage que Salazar soit mort dans son sommeil. J’aurai souhaité qu’il souffre. », commenta-t-elle légèrement en regardant la statue de notre ancêtre avec dédain. 

« Vous l’avez connu ? », demandai-je, hébétée. 

« Bien sûr. », rétorqua méchamment Lady Neeve, m’observant comme si j’étais un insecte horriblement repoussant. « Les enfants sont-ils totalement incultes, de nos jours ? »

Je ne peux m’empêcher d’être un peu vexée. Comme je l’ai dit à Tom, je n’ai jamais été passionnée par les Seigneurs et Dames des Ténèbres. Mon domaine de prédilection englobe l’évolution des différentes formes de magie, au travers des siècles et des pays. Excusez-moi de ne pas m’intéresser à des fous furieux génocidaires !

« Salazar n’a jamais voulu m’emmener dans sa cachette. », poursuivit-elle comme si elle ne m’avait pas insultée quelques secondes plus tôt, observant la Chambre avec intérêt. « Il a toujours été méfiant avec moi, toujours à me soupçonner de préparer un mauvais coup. Non pas qu’il avait tort, mais quand même. Enfin, moi aussi, je le surveillais, ce vieux fourbe. Pour tout le bien que ça m’a fait », grommela-t-elle en jetant un coup d’œil mauvais au portrait de Serpentard, posant fièrement, jeune et au sommet de sa gloire. 

« Que voulez-vous dire ? »

Elle m’ignore totalement. 

« Comment avez-vous pu venir ici ? », demanda-t-elle, semblant tout juste se rendre compte de la présence de Tom.

« Nous sommes tous deux ses descendants. Nous parlons Fourchelang. »

Les yeux de Lady Neeve s’écarquillent.

« Ses descendants. », répéta-t-elle en nous dévorant du regard. « Et tu es une Médium. », dit-elle platement. « Ah ! Une descendante de Salazar et Serdaigle. Eh bien, elle aura finalement eu ce qu’elle voulait, à la fin. Sa lignée et celle de mon Salazar unies à jamais », cracha-t-elle en croisant les bras. 

Je plisse les yeux, ignorant Tom qui commence à s’impatienter à côté de moi. 

« Je ne comprends pas. Comment connaissiez-vous les Fondateurs de Poudlard ? Et en quoi cela a-t-il un rapport avec moi ? »

« Salazar aura vraiment fait l’enfant jusqu’au bout. », grinça-t-elle en pinçant les lèvres. « S’unir à ses trois petits amis pour me tuer ne lui aura pas suffi. Il fallait qu’il ordonne aux historiens de ne pas rapporter notre lien. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et poursuit sans me laisser le temps de digérer l’information.

« Très chère, Serpentard était peut-être votre ancêtre à tous les deux, mais je le suis également. Nous étions mariés, vois-tu, avant qu’il ne décide que mes choix de vie ne lui convenaient pas et qu’il organise mon assassinat. »

Je reste interloquée. Lady Neeve semble prendre un grand plaisir à me raconter sa mort, dans les moindres détails morbides. Apparemment, au terme d’un combat ayant opposé l’Ombre en question et les quatre fondateurs, Serpentard lui aurait enfoncé un pieu en plein cœur. J’ai peine à croire qu’une telle histoire tragique soit réellement arrivée. 

« Qu’aviez-vous fait pour mériter ça ? », demandai-je, désormais tout aussi intéressée que Tom par la femme devant moi. 

Lady Neeve siffla en regardant partout sauf dans ma direction.

« J’ai peut-être essayé de faire tuer cette conne de Serdaigle. », avoua-t-elle sans le moindre soupçon de regret. « Elle était là, à toujours lorgner sur Salazar. Je suis sûre qu’ils avaient une liaison. En tout cas, tout aurait fonctionné comme prévu si cet imbécile que j’ai envoyé pour faire le boulot discrètement n’était pas tombé amoureux de sa fille Helena Serdaigle. J’ai entendu dire qu’il a fait un enfant à la petite bâtarde avant de l’achever dans un accès de rage, et qu’ils sont tous les deux des fantômes maintenant. », commenta-t-elle avec satisfaction. « Mais ne nous éloignons pas du sujet. Salazar en apprenant qu’un assassin poursuivait Helena, a enquêté et découvert mes activités illicites – ce n’est pas pour rien que je suis la plus grande Dame des Ténèbres de tous les temps-. Son intégrité ne lui a permis de me laisser vivre. »

Elle lève les yeux au ciel, à moitié attendrie, à moitié vindicative.

« Ne vous y trompez pas. Il avait le cœur doux, mon Salazar. Enfin, au moins suis-je morte avec classe. On ne peut pas en dire autant de mon très cher mari. », dit-elle en jetant un coup d’œil moqueur à l’immense statue du fondateur, apparaissant vieux et ridé, une longue barbe tombant jusqu’à ses pieds. « Quant à ton rôle dans tout ça… Je suis étonnée que tu ne sois pas déjà au courant. Tu descends forcément de Rowena. C’est avec elle que le don a commencé. Je ne connais pas tous les détails, mais on chuchotait à l’époque qu’elle aurait demandé à un génie l’accès à la connaissance infinie. Ce dernier a interprété librement son souhait, et elle s’est retrouvée à voir des morts partout. La pauvre était horrifiée au début. C’était si drôle. », sourit Lady Neeve. « Malheureusement, elle a fini par apprécier son cadeau, mais je n’oublierai jamais ses cris terrifiés un matin lorsqu’elle a vu son père récemment décédé errant près de son lit. C’était comme de la musique pour mes douces oreilles. »

Abasourdie, je rapporte à Tom tout ce que Lady Neeve m’a appris, pendant que cette dernière part s’atteler à faire des grimaces au portrait de son défunt mari. 

Je la regarde faire, perplexe. Quelque chose ne va pas avec cette femme. 

Si moi, on me trouve bizarre, alors que diraient mes chers camarades s’ils pouvaient lui parler ! Ma santé mentale est intacte, merci beaucoup. On ne peut pas en dire autant de celle de ma lointaine ancêtre. 

« Elle est complètement dérangée. », chuchotai-je à Tom lorsque Neeve a le dos tourné. 

Tom sourit. « Oh, ça ne m’étonne pas. Je ne te l’ai pas dit ? On l’appelait Neeve la Folle. Elle avait comme plusieurs personnalités, selon les historiens. Tantôt douce et sympathique, tantôt meurtrière et incontrôlable. On dit qu’elle est morte en riant, et qu’elle n’a pas cessé tant que son cœur continuait de battre dans sa poitrine. Une charmante dame, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Je peux vous entendre, les enfants ! », cria Neeve d’une voix chantante depuis l’autre bout de la pièce alors qu’elle se tient perchée devant un miroir, caressant ses cheveux avec tendresse. 

« Ne parle pas si fort ! Elle écoute. », murmurai-je à Tom en lui donnant un coup de coude. « Elle a des oreilles plus fines que celles d’un loup-garou. »

Je sers d’interprète entre Tom et Lady Neeve pendant le reste de la soirée, mon jeune frère buvant mes paroles avec avidité, prenant des notes à une telle vitesse que ça me parait inhumain. 

« Es-tu sûre que c’est lui, le Serpentard et toi la Serdaigle ? », finit par me demander Neeve en haussant un sourcil. « Il écrit plus vite que Rowena dans ses jours les plus insupportables. »

Je décide sagement de ne pas rapporter ses paroles à mon frère. Notre nuit se finit dans le calme, l’Ombre finissant par se lasser de nos deux présences. Elle nous abandonne vers minuit pour retourner vaquer à ses occupations – quelles qu’elles soient. 

La vie se poursuit à Poudlard, les mois se succédant sans que j’aie le temps de les voir défiler. Bientôt, ce sont les vacances de Pâques, et encore une fois, j’ai invité Tom à venir les passer avec moi. Cette fois-ci, il a accepté. Il ne m’a pas donné de raison particulière - le grand Tom Jedusor n’a pas besoin de se justifier. Au fond, j’aime à penser qu’il veut profiter des derniers mois qu’il nous reste à passer ensemble. 

Bien sûr, nous nous reverrons lors de mes escales, mais jamais autant que si nous vivions encore ensemble à Poudlard. J’ai en tête de revenir chez mon père pour chaque période de vacances scolaires. Je ne veux pas que Tom soit obligé de rester à Poudlard. S’il le souhaite, ça me va bien sûr. Mais il aura l’option. C’est ma famille, et je suis la sienne. Il ne doit jamais se sentir à nouveau orphelin. C’est la promesse que je me suis faite en découvrant son existence, et j’ai bien l’intention de la tenir. 

Je suis heureuse que mon père ait décidé de passer plus de temps avec nous, ces vacances-ci. Il semble se remettre tout doucement de la mort de Zelia. Je l’ai aidé du mieux que j’ai pu dans son deuil. Grâce à mon don, il a pu lui dire au revoir correctement. Ma belle-mère était très surprise d’apprendre que je suis une Médium mais aussi immensément heureuse. Nous nous sommes promis que j’organiserai deux rencontres par an avec Xeno : l’une pour son anniversaire, l’autre à Noël. Ca parait peu, mais c’est nécessaire. Merlin m’a bien mise en garde : les morts et les vivants doivent être séparés. Les vivants ont besoin de faire leur deuil et d’accepter la mort de l’être aimé. Les morts, eux aussi, ont un gros travail à faire sur eux-mêmes pour être en paix avec ce qu’il leur est arrivé. Avoir un rappel constant de ce qu’ils ont perdu serait cruel et rendrait leurs efforts inefficaces. 

Comme l’été dernier, j’ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à observer Tom et Xeno interagir. Cette fois cependant, mon plus jeune frère est un peu plus âgé, et depuis qu’il a appris à marcher, il s’est mis en tête de suivre Tom absolument partout. C’est ridiculement drôle, car le jeune Serpentard n’a absolument aucune idée de la façon de s’occuper d’un bébé. Alors que je me moquais, il m’a sèchement appris que sa façon de gérer les bambins à l’orphelinat était de les effrayer ou leur faire si mal qu’ils n’osaient plus jamais l’approcher. Efficace, rapide, sans effort. A mon air peu impressionné, Tom a vite compris qu’il était hors de question qu’il touche un seul cheveu de la tête de Xeno. 

De toute façon, sous ses airs durs, je pense qu’il aime un peu le petit blondinet. Depuis qu’il a accompli quelques petits actes de magie accidentelle, Tom a décidé de tenir un carnet pour tout répertorier. Il l’observe comme un Magizoologiste devant une espèce particulièrement dangereuse et intéressante. Je ne sais pas si c’est une bonne chose qu’il semble considérer le bébé comme un sujet d’expérience adéquat, mais tant qu’il ne le traumatise pas, je le laisse faire. C’est mieux que l’alternative de toute façon. Si Tom l’ignore totalement, Xeno se lance habituellement dans des crises de colère qui feraient fuir un Détraqueur. 

La veille de notre retour à Poudlard, j’entre dans la chambre de Tom pour lui demander s’il veut dîner quelque chose de particulier. Ce soir, c’est mon père qui cuisine. Moi-même, je n’ai pas un très grand talent en la matière. Je ne dirais pas que je suis incapable de faire quoique ce soit, mais clairement, ce n’est pas de la très grande gastronomie. Mon père est un tout petit peu plus doué. Le génie dans la famille, c’est Tom lui-même. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour rendre ses plats aussi goûteux, mais s’il était peu doué en magie, il pourrait toujours se reconvertir en cuisinier dans le monde moldu. Merlin seul sait qu’ils se rueraient tous pour venir manger dans son restaurant. 

Lorsque je pousse la porte, je reste un temps interdite, totalement abasourdie par la vue qui s’offre à moi. La chambre est dans un désordre surprenant pour quelqu’un d’aussi méticuleux que Tom. Jamais auparavant je n’avais trouvé quoique ce soit de dérangé. C’est presque obsessionnel chez lui. Et pourtant, ce soir, c’est le chaos absolu. Nagini dort sur le lit de son maître, confortablement nichée sur des montagnes de parchemins entassés à la hâte, certains cachés par les draps. Par terre, il y a très peu d’espace pour marcher. Des grimoires sont ouverts à différentes pages, des images en noirs et blanc mises en évidence sur certaines d’entre elles. A plusieurs endroits, des petits bouts de parchemin déchirés à la hâte trainent, apparemment sans ordre précis. Tom n’y a marqué que quelques mots, en encre rouge et en majuscules. 

Ma curiosité monte en flèche. Le bruit de la douche est clairement audible de l’autre côté de la porte menant à la salle de bain privative de la chambre. J’ai bien quelques minutes avant que son propriétaire ne débarque dans la pièce. Immédiatement, je me mets à genoux au milieu du capharnaüm, me demandant bien par où commencer à fouiller. Finalement, ce sont les livres qui attirent mon attention en premier. Je laisse mes yeux détailler quelques lignes et images aléatoires, essayant de comprendre ce qui a bien pu attirer mon frère chez eux. 

[…] Manger (verbe transitif), du latin manducare : Absorber un aliment, par opposition à boire/ Absorber un concurrent, une entreprise ou les ruiner, leur faire perdre tout pouvoir […]

[…] est certain que cela présente certains risques. Un tatouage magique n’est pas un tatouage ordinaire, et n’est pas destiné à être simplement ‘joli’ comme son équivalent moldu. Il est empreint d’une signification, d’une puissance qu’il ne faut pas négliger […]

[…] lien maître-esclave a ses utilités, mais est très contraignant, expliquant sa maigre popularité. Il prive celui qui le subit de tout libre-arbitre, le réduisant à un simple pantin. En ce sens, on peut le comparer au sortilège Imperius. Toutefois, il est plus définitif. Une fois contracté, il est impossible de le briser. La mort du maître ne ferait que précipiter celle de l’esclave. […]

Une représentation d’un crâne humain, avec tous ses repères anatomiques. 

[…] La rune d’appel était en effet très utilisée en temps de guerre par les familles sorcières. Il était commun pour le parent de faire tatouer cette rune sur la peau de son enfant. Il était alors en mesure de l’appeler, quelle que soit la distance. L’enfant n’avait ensuite qu’à se concentrer sur la magie du tatouage pour transplaner jusqu’au parent. (Il est à noter que l’âge d’apprentissage du Transplanage n’était pas réglementé à l’époque, et que la rune d’appel a en 1678 été déclarée illégale à cause de son irréversibilité. Voir p347 pour plus de détails sur le Transplanage) […]

De nombreuses représentations de serpents, accompagné d’un descriptif présentant chaque espèce. 

J’ai immédiatement une drôle d’intuition. Les notes de Tom confirment encore un peu plus mes soupçons : « Tumorts ? Mangemorts ? », « et les traitres ? », « nombre limité de marques ? quel maximum ? », « lier rune d’appel + douleur »… Ce ne sont que quelques fragments de ses réflexions mais ça a clairement quelque chose à voir avec ses activités de futur Seigneur des Ténèbres en herbe. J’ai le sentiment que la liasse de parchemins sur le lit est encore plus informative. 

Je suis justement en train de me déplacer pour en saisir quelques uns, lorsque Tom émerge de la salle de bain, simplement habillé d’une serviette tenant lâchement sur ses hanches.

« Sola. », dit-il simplement. En un coup d’œil, il comprend que j’ai déjà parcouru ses travaux. Son visage ne trahit aucune de ses émotions. Il est comme une ardoise vierge, ses traits fins figés dans une expression parfaitement neutre. 

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me sens comme si j’avais été aspergée d’eau glacée. Ce n’est pas comme si j’étais surprise, de toute manière. Je connais les objectifs de Tom depuis aussi longtemps que je le connais lui-même. Toutefois, j’avais un léger espoir d’avoir réussi à l’influencer un minimum. C’était très naïf de ma part, mais je voulais croire que je l’avais détourné de cette voie qui a si mal réussi à tous ses prédécesseurs. 

Je me sens surtout déçue, car j’avais espéré de plus grandes choses pour lui. Et je ne peux pas m’empêcher d’être inquiète. La vie de Seigneur des Ténèbres n’est pas dépourvue de dangers… Nous ne pourrions nous voir que très rarement. Je serais constamment surveillée, étant sa sœur. Finies les vacances ensemble, nos sorties sur le Chemin de Traverse, nos excursions dans les vieilles librairies magiques. 

Les Seigneurs des Ténèbres ne peuvent pas avoir de famille. Ce serait une trop grosse faiblesse à exploiter. N’est ce pas Lady Neeve qui nous a raconté, quelques mois plus tôt, avoir été tuée par son propre mari ? Nul doute que Tom en a tiré toutes les leçons évidentes. 

« Tu as beaucoup d’imagination. », déclarai-je aussi naturellement que possible. « Et un goût pour le français, à ce que je vois. Les Tumorts ? Honnêtement, je préfère les Mangemorts. J’aime bien l’allitération. »

Tom reste silencieux, m’observant alors que je prends finalement la liasse de parchemin que je m’étais mise en tête de parcourir quelques minutes plus tôt. Je me rends compte que c’est une sorte de planning. En haut de chaque feuille, une date et un objectif sont inscrits en majuscules. J’en lis quelques uns par curiosité. « 1945-1946 -> poste de DCFM » ; « Avant 1960 -> infiltrer totalement le Ministère » ; « 1960 -> attentats stratégiques » ; « Avant 1965 -> faire tomber le Ministère »… Un agenda cohérent pour un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Recruter des disciples. Cerner le pouvoir en place. Distiller la peur. S’en servir pour affaiblir les institutions. 

Le pire, c’est que tout a l’air plutôt bien pensé. Il pourrait réellement réussir. S’il devait se lancer dans cette voie, c’est tout ce que je lui souhaite. Qui suis-je après tout pour décider de son avenir ? Je lui ai offert mon opinion sur la question, mais au final, c’est à lui de choisir ce qui le rendra heureux. C’est Tom qui vivra avec les conséquences de ses choix, après tout. 

Distraitement, je jette un œil au reste de l’espace. Sur chaque parchemin, pas une ligne inoccupée. Tout est comblé par une quantité monstrueuse de détails, écrits en petite police et étrangement serrés, si bien qu’il est difficile de différencier les mots les uns des autres.

Au bout de quelques longues secondes, je repose la liasse là où je l’ai trouvée, en essayant de ne pas réveiller Nagini. Puis, je me tourne vers Tom qui n’a toujours pas bougé et je lui souris, un peu tristement. 

« Alors ça y est ? Tout est prêt pour ton ascension, Lord Voldemort ? », demandai-je d’une voix un peu enrouée. J’essaie d’avoir l’air indifférente, mais j’échoue lamentablement. 

Pour une fois, Tom est hésitant. Il ouvre une ou deux fois la bouche, mais se rétracte, semblant ne pas savoir comment formuler ses pensées. 

Finalement, il se lance. 

« Je n’ai pas encore décidé définitivement. Je garde toutes mes options ouvertes, c’est tout. »

Ceci dit, il agite sa baguette et ses livres se mettent à se ranger tous seuls dans sa malle. Une minute plus tard, la chambre est aussi propre que si elle venait d’être nettoyée. On ne devinerait jamais dans quel désordre elle se trouvait il y a un instant. 

J’hausse un sourcil. 

« Tu es sûr ? Toutes ces recherches… Tu m’as l’air d’avoir fait ton choix, Tom. »

Il fronce les sourcils et croise les bras, l’air vaguement agacé. 

« Je te l’ai dit. J’hésite encore. Au cas où je déciderais de devenir un Seigneur des Ténèbres, j’ai besoin que tout soit prêt. Ce n’est pas quelque chose qui s’improvise à la dernière minute, Sola. », grogna-t-il. 

Devant mon silence, mon frère semble se sentir obligé de se justifier. Sa mâchoire est si crispée que ça semble douloureux. 

« C’est une décision impossible. », souffla-t-il. « Il y a des avantages et des inconvénients dans les deux voies. Faire de la politique serait long et ennuyeux à mourir. Je mettrai des années à atteindre quelque chose que j’aurais pu faire admettre sans discussion si j’étais un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais il y aurait moins de résistance. Moins de risque que la nation se ligue contre moi sous le prétexte que mes méthodes sont mauvaises, peu importe la qualité de mes idées. Aucun des deux choix n’est parfait. »

J’acquiesce. « Toutefois, si tu commençais par la politique, ce ne serait pas forcément définitif. Tu pourrais toujours changer d’avis plus tard. Ca ne t’aura fait perdre que quelques années. L’inverse n’est pas vrai. Si tu t’engages en tant que Seigneur des Ténèbres, difficile ensuite de déambuler à nouveau comme un citoyen honnête. »

Tom hoche la tête, voyant la vérité de l’argument. « J’ai des contacts qui pourraient me faire facilement entrer au Ministère. Et si tout se passe bien, je rencontrerai le Ministre de la Magie lors d’une réunion de Slughorn. Si j’arrive à lui faire promettre de me prendre en mentorat politique, je gagnerai littéralement des années, au lieu de commencer en bas de l’échelle. »

Mon père interrompt finalement notre conversation car le souper est prêt. 

Ce soir-là, emmitouflée dans mon lit, je rêve d’un monde où Tom choisit la voie honnête. Alphard et moi assistons à l’un de ses meetings, assis au premier rang de l’auditoire. Je serre la main d’Alphard, mais c’est le regard de Tom que je croise. Il me sourit. Je suis heureuse.

Au petit matin, je ne me souviens de rien, mais je souris bêtement toute la matinée.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’espère que le chapitre vous a plu, s’il vous plaît laissez un petit mot si c’est le cas ^^

**Author's Note:**

> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez pour savoir si ça vaut le coup que je continue de publier!
> 
> (les publications auront sûrement lieu le week-end toutes les semaines)


End file.
